Father of a hero
by Ninja Daughter of Hermes
Summary: Tony Stark/Iron Man's life has always been unpredictable and screwed. What happen if he has a daughter? Who is a half blood? Say she doesn't even know her secret. Or Tony's...                  Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO, Avengers, or anything else in this story – except my OC's. Sorry if anyone happens to be OOC.  
>ENJOY…<br>**Chapter One**  
>Exhausted after a hard day's work, Tony Stark, a.k.a Iron Man, stumbled into his bedroom. Collapsing onto his king-sized bed, he let out a very un-human moan. He had just returned after a mega battle with another villain. His eyebrows knit in confusion. What was his name again? Ever since that huge jail break, there were so many villains to keep track of. Even Fury was having a hard time remembering. That said a lot, considering how this guy works for an agency with files on just about everyone.<p>

Tony felt himself lose focus. He was tired, so damn tired. He felt his eyes close, as he drifted off to sleep.

A loud piercing noise brought Tony back to life. What the hell was that annoying sound?  
>It took him half a second to realize it was the doorbell. He moaned loudly, as he covered his head with his pillow.<br>What was taking Jarvis so long?

After a minute of the bell ringing continuously, Tony lazily stumbled out of bed.  
>"Guess I'll have to get the damn door myself then." he mumbled sleepily to himself.<p>

The ringing got even louder, and constant. "Alright, I'm coming!"  
>Stumbling down the staircase in a zombie-like manner, Tony made his way to the door. Fumbling with the lock, he yanked it open. Behind the door was…<p>

Nobody. Tony groaned. Stupid kids always ringing the doorbell. He always wondered how they managed to escape from the manor's grounds. He was about to shut the door in anger, when a loud piercing cry filled his ears. Wait…

He looked down. On the doorstep, in a basket lay a baby.  
>A freaking baby.<br>Picking the basket up carefully, Tony shut the door behind him.

Sitting in his "study", Tony and the baby stared at each others faces in awkward silence.  
>He was afraid to admit it, but children terrified Tony Stark. So when he found himself in this situation, well, he was scared.<p>

No, not scared. Scared was just an understatement. He felt like Wolverine had ganged up with Nick Fury, and they were ready to kill him.

"Ok, mind telling me where you're from?" Tony asked.  
>The baby stared back at Tony in confusion.<br>"Where are you from?" He asked again, only this time, using gestures.

Tony immediately felt stupid, talking to a baby. Nick would have smacked him in the head for his stupidity.

Just then, something in the basket caught his eye. Was that a letter? Seriously, I mean how old school is that?  
>Gently scooping the baby up, Tony snatched the letter. He then put the baby back inside her "bed", as he ripped open the envelope. Unfolding the paper he began to read.<p>

Tony,  
>Hey, it's Erica. The baby in the basket, she's ours. No, this is not a joke; you've got to believe me. Listen, I'm sorry for leaving you, but it was for the best.<br>You and I, we could never be together. Please forgive me. I always have, and will continue to love you. Keep our daughter safe.  
>Love,<br>Erica.

It felt like all the wind had been knocked out of his chest. Looking at the baby, he could already see the resemblance now. Erica's purple eyes, his dark hair…  
>It felt like it was back, the day she left him…<p>

Flashback:

It was their three month anniversary .They were sitting at a restaurant, it was their favorite one after all.

Tony felt spellbound, just by looking at Erica's face. She seemed to be talking about something, but he couldn't seem to register what she was saying. Her face was just to distracting.  
>"-I'm sorry." she said. Tony snapped back to reality.<br>"What?"  
>"Tony, babe, I'm sorry, but it's just not going to work out. You and me…"<br>He saw a tear roll down Erica's cheek, as she got up.  
>"I'm sorry." she turned around and left.<p>

Tony was heartbroken. Sure, he'd dated tons of girls, but man, none of them were like Erica. He remembered going home, hysterically sobbing as he collapsed into bed. He even remembered Pepper having to tuck him in, running her hand through his hair, telling him it would be alright.  
>End of flashback<br>Getting up shakily, Tony scooped up his daughter, as he walked towards the phone.  
>"Hello." said the pleasant voice on the other end.<br>"Hey, listen I need to make a birth certificate, see the kid was found at my doorstep." Tony said stupidly.

"Sure. You can come here at eight."

Putting the phone on the receiver, Tony looked into his daughter's deep violet eyes.  
>"How do you like the name Erica?"<p>

**********************************************************  
>Smiling from her realm, as she secretly watched over the father and daughter, the goddess Eris felt a rush of relief. Her daughter was safe. Thank goodness for Hermes. Who knew he could voice a woman so well?<p>

**Author's Note: So as you can guess, this is a P.J.O - Avengers crossover. Erica is actually Eris, the greek godess of chaos. In case you don't know, Eris has the look she has in Sinbad:Legend of the Seven Seas. Raven black hair,pale skin, violet eyes. Be a responsible reader and review.  
>- Ninja Daughter of Hermes. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO, Avengers, Tim Hortons, or anything else in this story – except my OC's. Sorry if anyone happens to be OOC.  
>ENJOY….<br>**Author's Note: Sorry, I don't know what the communication card things the Avengers have are called.**  
><span><strong>Chapter Two<br>**Pepper Potts was currently sitting in a nearby Tim Horton's, having her daily cup of Joe, while she furiously typed into her laptop. She was working on Tony's schedule for the next month. Suddenly her card beeped. It was her boss, Tony.  
>Go figure. The guy couldn't go a minute without calling Pepper for help on something, whether it was as Tony Stark, or Iron Man<p>

"There goes my free time." she muttered, as she scooped her card out of her purse.  
>"Hey Pepper," Tony's voice greeted.<br>Funny, she could've sworn sounded kind of anxious.  
>"Listen, I need you here pronto. It's really urgent."<br>"Isn't that what you say _every_ time you call?" Pepper asked.  
>"Har-har." Tony said sarcastically, <em>still <em>sounding really anxious. "Oh, and I need you to buy some baby food while your at it." he quickly added. If anything, his tone had gotten even _more _anxious, with a touch of fear.  
>" 'Kay? Great!" Tony quickly ended the call, without allowing Pepper to respond.<p>

Pepper sighed. She supposed she should've gotten used to that treatment by now, but Tony's "Me World" still annoyed her to death. And _what_ was that about _baby food_? Was Tony on a diet or something?  
>Oh, the things she had to do for Tony Stark.<br>**  
><strong>About an hour later, Pepper was at the manor, with a grocery bag (full of baby food) in one hand, and her trusty laptop in the other.  
>As she walked into the mansion, she couldn't help but notice the loud screaming coming from the kitchen.<br>Funny, it sounded like a baby screaming. Maybe Tony stole a random baby or something.

Pepper shook her head. Nah. Sure Tony _was _stupid, but even he would never have a random baby in the mansion. She decided to go find Tony.  
>Well, since the noise was coming from the kitchen, she'd better go to the kitchen. And to the kitchen Pepper Potts went.<p>

Inside, the kitchen was pure chaos. Lasagna, cereal – and God knows what else – was splattered all over the walls and floors. Not to mention the stove. And the dining table. And the cabinets.  
>Ok, so the mess was <em>everywhere<em>.

And in the midst of all the chaos, stood Tony Stark with a spoon in his hand, his face, shirt, and pants, smeared with the lasagna, cereal – and God knows what else. In front of him, in a high chair, sat a very adorable baby girl – who just so happened to be spotless clean.

Pepper's jaw dropped. "Tony," she said calmly, heavily breathing, as she tried to contain her horror. "What. Is. Going. On."  
>Tony threw his hands up in defense, his face going paper white. "It's not what you think it is." he insisted defensively.<br>"Hey, I never _accused _you of doing anything. Just explain to me," Pepper gestured around the room, "What's going on?"  
>Tony gulped. "Well, I tried feeding her lasagna, but she ended up shoving the bowl into my face. I tried cereal, which ended up with the same result. I tried mashed bananas, but she threw up all over me." Tony gestured to the suit he was currently wearing.<br>Pepper stood there silently, blinking for a couple of seconds.  
>"Tony," she said slowly," whose baby is this?"<br>Tony's face turned pink. "Uh, mine?" he stammered.

Pepper's jaw dropped for the second time that day. "How? When? With _who_?"  
>Tony's face turned an even darker shade of red, the type he got whenever he got nervous. "Remember Erica?" he asked.<br>"Yes." Pepper slowly answered.  
>"She," Tony gestured to the baby in the high chair. "Is kind of our kid."<p>

Pepper's jaw dropped for the third time that day. "How could you _not _know you had a kid?" she asked. "How did she even _get here? _Are you even sure she's yours?"  
>"Pepper, calm down" Tony said. He explained how little Erica had gotten to the manor, as well as the part about the letter.<p>

"As for being sure about her being _mine _," Tony continued, "The handwriting on the note was definitely Erica's." he paused for a moment. "Well _big _Erica's. I also ran a DNA test on us."  
>Pepper's jaw dropped once more.<br>"You took blood from a_ baby_?" she screeched.  
>"No," Tony said slowly, "I didn't. I used this." Tony held up the spoon he was holding. "It had her saliva on it. I compared it to my DNA, and we were a match."<p>

Pepper immediately felt guilty. Of course Tony wouldn't take blood from a baby.  
>"So," she said "That explained the baby food."<br>Tony blinked. "Wait," he said. "You thought that was for me? You think that I'm" he gestured to his body "fat?  
>"No, it was just confusing." Pepper said, turning red, as she remembered her previous thought from when Tony had called her.<br>"Right." said Tony, who obviously didn't believe her.  
>"Anyways, I was just thinking," Tony said. "Well wondering, actually."<p>

He paused for a moment. "Could you," he gulped "live here?"  
>Pepper's face morphed into an expression of horror.<br>"I did not mean it _that way!_" Tony said, turning red once more. "I meant for Erica, you know help me handle her."

Pepper thought for a moment. Why not? Tony was going to need all the help he could get. He wasn't exactly a responsible person, and between Iron Man and Tony Stark, he didn't have much time to himself.

"It would make working for you easier." she said slowly. And besides, how much trouble could one adorable baby be?  
>"I guess I would have to say yes."<br>Tony did a fist pump in the air.

**Tony's POV:  
><strong>Later that day, when he was shaving, a thought occurred to Tony. A thought so important, he cut his cheek. He couldn't tell Erica about Iron Man. No, it wasn't the same old "If the bad guys found out, they'd hurt you"

He wanted the kid to have a normal life. She couldn't go around worrying about him.

**Author's Note: So as one might guess, Pepper will now be living in the manor for Erica. I'm planning on making her a mother figure for Erica. The next chapter will begin the real serious part of the story, you know Erica finding out she's a demigod, blah, as one might also guess, Tony is going to hide Iron Man from Erica. No, he will not quit. He will just hide the secret.  
>Be a responsible reader and review.<strong>  
><strong>Or I will hunt you down.<br>- Ninja Daughter of Hermes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers, P.J.O, Hercules, Pikachu, Batman, G.I Joe, or anything else in the story – except my OC's.  
>Great, now I feel poor<br>**Author's Note:** Ok, in this Chapter, Erica is now 5. She does _not_ know about Tony being Iron Man. Sorry that my chapters are so short. Stupid school. An enemy is about to be revealed. I am sorry that this is not that serious, I was just dying to write this, I got the idea at 6:30 in the morning. Sorry if anyone happens to be OOC. Kay Em Zee: I'm so sorry for switching PoV's, and I'm doing it again! It's just that it's really important for this chapter. So here it is…

**Chapter Three  
>Erica's P.O.V<strong>**  
><strong>There was darkness all around her. As far as Erica could see, it was all pitch black. She was walking – but where to?  
>Suddenly, a door emerged, literally, right out of thin air.<br>Erica, being Erica, opened it.  
>Inside, the superhero team, The Avengers, was fighting a monster with three heads.<br>Wait, she remembered seeing it in the movie _Hercules. _

Erica wanted to yell as Captain America raised his shield, but of course, dreams don't work that way. As his shield sliced off the monster's heads, _nine _more began sprouting out.  
>Erica's view shifted, and she could now see another monster, a giant, fighting – her daddy?<br>Tony Stark was in horrible condition. He had a black eye, multiple bruises and cuts, and had blood trickling from the side of his mouth. His clothes were burnt and tattered, but he seemed to be holding his ground. Until now.

As Tony threw a punch, the giant immediately grabbed hold of his arm, slamming him into a wall. He let out a groan, as the giant lifted him up – only to toss him aside like a rag doll.  
>The monster lifted Tony off the floor again, and began scrunching his throat – suffocating him.<br>Erica wanted to scream, as her father gasped for air.

All of a sudden, time seemed to stand still. Literally, everyone in the room _froze._

A raspy voice entered Erica's mind.  
><em>"This shall be your father's fate, if you do not join me Erica Stark,"<em> itrasped _"You were warned."_

Suddenly, the spell vanished, and everyone was moving again. The giant, with his hand still on Tony's throat, continued suffocating him. Tony writhed in pain, shaking, as he struggled to breath. Suddenly, the giant seemed to change his mind.  
>He began pounding his enormous fist into Tony's already bloody face, causing even more blood to gush out.<p>

Erica screamed, as she sat upright in her bed, panting heavily. She began shaking, and very soon tears began streaming down her face as well.

Erica felt scared. Quietly slipping out of bed, Erica began tiptoeing out of her room. Normally, whenever she had a bad dream, Erica's feet always carried her to Pepper's room next door.

But today, they seemed to be leading her in a different direction. Down the hallway.  
>To her daddy's room.<br>Even more fear began to flood into Erica's heart, as she ran to her daddy's room. As she entered his room, Erica sprinted to her daddy's bedside.

He was safe, sleeping. And snoring. Loudly.  
>Erica bit her lip. Although Pepper had explained to her how dreams weren't real, Erica was pretty sure that this one felt real.<br>She felt really scared.  
>Erica began shaking her father.<br>"Daddy." Tony groaned.  
>"Daddy wake up." he rolled over.<br>Erica grabbed a pillow off Tony's bed, and hit him with it.  
>"Daddy <em>wake up!<em>'"  
>Tony opened his bloodshot eyes. "Wha-What?" he propped himself up on one elbow. "What happened?" he asked in a slurred voice.<p>

"I–I had a b-bad dream." Erica stuttered. She began shaking again. And burst into tears.  
>"Oh." was all Tony could say.<br>Erica didn't blame him. She knew how her daddy wasn't smart like most daddies. So she decided to help him.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked.  
>"Yeah, of course kiddo." Tony said, sitting up.<br>Erica crawled into Tony's arms, as he wrapped his arms around her.

As much as she loved Pepper, the only place Erica ever felt safe was in her daddy's arms. She snuggled her face deep into Tony's chest, as she closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

**Tony's P.O.V**  
>As he sat there, awkwardly hugging his daughter, Tony wondered where that act of fatherhood had come from. He didn't exactly go around the city giving everybody hugs. Sure, he helped people as Iron Man, but hugs weren't exactly his thing. Suddenly, he<br>remembered something from early that morning.  
>Hugs. Help. Iron Man. <em>Simon.<em>  
>He shuddered as he remembered Wonder Man. Simon <em>knew <em>his identity. If he got near Erica…

Tony shook his head. No. There was no way he was going to let some cheap-skate villain hurt his daughter. Besides, Cap', Thor and Hulk also lived in the manor. In their secret identities of course. To the entire world – Erica included – they were just her uncles. Who looked nothing like Tony.

There was no way he was going to let his life as Iron Man affect Erica.  
>He shuddered once more when he remembered the dream he had just had…<p>

_He was surrounded by darkness. There was not a thing in sight. Suddenly, Tony noticed a door emerge, out of the blue – err darkness.  
>Tony, being the curious wise-guy he is, entered. Inside he saw a group of teenagers fighting – was that a HYDRA?<br>The teenagers all has tattered clothing, with cuts and bruises to match. On of them, a girl with choppy black hair and violet eyes seemed to be distracting it with a knife.  
>Not just any knife though, the thing was as long as the boots she was wearing!<em>

_A chill ran down his spine as Tony realized who she resembled.  
>Erica.<br>The older looking Erica let out a yell as she jabbed the beast's tale, so she could allow a boy with very obvious Latino features attack it.  
>The plan flopped immediately. Hissing, the beast spat poison into the girl's face. The girl screamed as she held her face in her hands. Using its tail, the hydra swatted the girl into a nearby wall, where she collapsed on the floor, like a broken rag doll. Blood trickled out of the side of her mouth, along with the cuts which <em>she already had_ that were only getting deeper._

_Another monster, a Cyclops, grabbed hold of the girl, and held a knife in his hand, ready to strike.  
>Suddenly, the entire scene froze, like a movie on pause.<br>A raspy voice began to speak into Tony's mind.  
><em>"Such will be the fate of your daughter, Tony Stark, should she not join me.  
>If you can not convince her…<em><br>The scene came back on replay, as the Cyclops jabbed the girl – _his daughter _– in the stomach._

_She screamed out in pain, as the Cyclops threw her on the ground, violently. Tony heard a sickening crunch, as her body hit the ground. _  
>''You were warned…'' <em>the voice rasped.<em>

Tony's train of thoughts crashed from a little squeak. Funny, it sounded a lot like Pikachu.  
>Tony looked into his arms. Huh, Erica was asleep. Heck, he'd even forgotten that she was there. Man, she fell asleep fast. The squeak came out again – only out of Erica's mouth.<br>Wait – that was a sneeze?

**Author's Note: Yeah, I'm going to need your help. Who do you want the raspy voice to be – you know a villain? You can PM me, or tell me in a review. Don't worry; Erica is thirteen in the next chapter.. Just in case anyone was wondering, Wonder Man, a.k.a Simon Williams, used to be a friend of Tony Stark – until Tony bought his company. Devastated, he sought out his brother's help to get Tony back. The results were his powers. Taking on the identity of Wonder man, he is now a bad guy. In truth, Tony bought Simon's company to help him – it was going to fail. He hoped to work alongside Simon and help him.  
>Be a responsible reader and review. Or I will hire Batman and Snake Eyes to find you<br>- Ninja Daughter of Hermes **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO, Avengers, , or anything else in this story – except my OC's. Sorry if anyone happens to be OOC.  
>ENJOY….<br>**Author's Note: Hey, wazzup! Lou Ellen is from The Lost Hero, in case no one remembers her. She's the daughter of is now 13, and does not know that Tony is Iron Man. She **_**has **_**met all the Avengers, but only when they were in their "secret identities".**

**Chapter Four  
><strong>Thirteen-year-old Erica Stark was currently doodling in her notebook. The teacher was babbling on about something, but she couldn't register what she was saying.  
>Erica lifted her head to see the clock which hung in front of her, and groaned. It had only been half an hour since Mrs. Andrews had started talking, but it had felt like hours. Stupid ADHD.<p>

Erica went back to doodling in her notebook. She was drawing random war related objects: guns, grenades, tanks – you name it. Hey, at least her drawings were more interesting than Ms. Andrews' talking.

"How about you _Erica_?" Erica lifted her head, to meet the deadly gaze of her teacher.  
>Busted.<br>"What?" Erica stammered.

Mrs. Andrews rolled her eyes. "Can anyone help _dear _Erica into naming the Twelve Olympians of Ancient Greece?" She asked the class. A hand immediately shot up. That was new. That _hand _belonged to none other than Nico di Angelo.

"Yes Nico." The teacher called upon him, a hint of sarcasm evident in her voice. Nico smirked, as if he were the world's greatest nerd.  
>Which, Erica can assure you, he isn't.<p>

"The Twelve Olympians are, Zeus, Poseidon, _Hades,_ Hera, Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysus." Nico said – all in one breath.  
>Mrs. Andrews' jaw dropped. Everyone else had baffled expressions on their faces. <em>Nico di Angelo is actually smart.<em>

Mrs. Andrews soon regained her composure and smirked.  
>Oh boy. It was never good when that woman smiled.<br>"Nico," she said real sweetly.  
>Ugh, it made Erica want to gag.<br>"You have it all wrong." Mrs. Andrews said.  
>Nico's face turned red. "No, I've got it all right." he insisted.<br>"Actually, Mr. di Angelo, Hades is not considered an Olympian." Mrs. Andrews hissed.

Nico's face turned even redder with anger. His hands balled into fists. He looked like he wanted to punch Mrs. Andrews, but then Lou Ellen put a restraining hand on his shoulder. Nico immediately released the fist he had his fingers curled into, as he glared at the teacher.

"Sorry Mrs. Andrews." he growled. Funny how didn't _sound _sorry at all.

Mrs. Andrews smirked again, as if Nico's anger only amused her, like he was a cute puppy doing tricks or something. Not that Erica necessarily found Nico di Angelo _cute_.

"Moving on," Mrs. Andrews said, "It's time for you _lovely _children, to receive your _report cards_."  
>Erica's heart began pounding.<br>'No,_ no, no, no.' _she chanted silently in her head. Thanks to her dyslexia, Erica currently held the class title for the kid who was most likely to fail. She had practically _failed _kindergarten. Not to mention how she had _never _gotten anything over a _B- _in her life. Erica was a C average!

Sure, Dad and Pepper kept on encouraging her, helping her out – heck; Pepper had even tried "tutoring" her. But honestly, who could ever expect a dyslexic _freak _with ADHD to _ever _succeed?

Erica's train of thoughts were shattered, when she noticed Mrs. Andrews walk up to her desk – and snatch all the report cards which lay there.

Smiling with an evil glee, Mrs. Andrews began walking around the classroom, slapping report cards onto everyone's desks.  
>Erica saw Mrs. Andrews flash her an exceptionally evil grin, as she slapped her report card on her desk.<br>_Oh joy. _  
>Dad and Pepper were going to <em>love <em>this.

When the bell finally rang announcing the end of the school day, children of all grades flowed out the school doors. Erica was one of those kids, hidden in the crowd.  
>She was just another fly on the wall.<br>As she walked out of the school, head down, hood covering her face; she felt someone tap her shoulder.

One of the traits Erica inherited from her father includes her extreme paranoia.  
>She quickly spun around, twisting the arm which had grabbed her.<br>Erica's eyes met those of Rachel Elizabeth Dare, one of the older students at the academy.  
>Pure fear flooded Rachel's face. Erica released her grip on Rachel's arm.<br>"I'm so sorry!" Erica stammered. Another trait she inherited from her dad, they both stuttered when anxious.  
>Rachel, instead of getting all "Why did you attack me", smiled.<br>"It's alright," she said. "You remind me of a kid I know. He's pretty stupid, arrogant, not to mention sweet." she paused. "Well, not that _you _are stupid and arrogant."

Erica just shrugged her shoulders. "I'll take it as a compliment." she replied bluntly.  
>"So," Rachel said, "you and your dad still going to that charity event?"<br>Erica nodded casually. "I guess we could hang out at the punch table. Not many people there."

"Good idea." Rachel mused "Well, see ya!" she turned on her heel, waving, as she walked off.

Despite their age differences, Rachel and Erica seemed to have this weird friendship. Considering how they were always being dragged to parties with their parents, they soon began hanging out. They were both rich kids who never really acted like rich kids. Two birds of a feather, one could say

Erica's heart rate rose once more, as she remembered what was inside her backpack. Her death sentence.  
>Her <em>report card<em>.  
>Walking towards the street, Erica noticed the familiar car which was parked on the street. She began to walk slowly, knowing how Pepper would be waiting inside, to ask for her report card.<p>

Even though she was just her dad's assistant, Pepper was like the mom Erica never had. The one she always wanted. And being like her mom didn't mean she was just all lovey-dovey. It also included all the grounding, and homework checking, and scolding. Not any yelling though. Pepper never yelled at Erica.  
>Ever.<br>As for her dad, well, he was never around long enough to actually have a normal conversation with her.

Erica felt like she was going to have a heart attack, as she finally approached Pepper's car.  
>Pepper gave a small grin as she caught sight of Erica. Slipping into the front seat, beside Pepper, Erica's entire body tensed.<p>

"So," Pepper asked" How was school?"  
>Erica remained silent, only thinking about her report card inside her backpack.<br>"Erica," Pepper asked slowly, a hint of worry in her voice "You alright?"

Erica began fiddling with her hands, the way she did whenever she got nervous. "I, uh, got my report card today." she said nervously.

A look of understanding crossed Pepper's face. "You know that Tony's fine with whatever grades you get as long as you – "  
>"Try my best." Erica finished for Pepper. "I know." she said the last part with a hint of bitterness.<br>Pepper seemed to notice, and remained silent.

It wasn't that she hated her dad. Even though Tony Stark wasn't exactly the _best _parental figure, he tried to be one whenever he was home. Since he spent most of his time at work, Erica hardly ever saw her dad. But she didn't hate him.

Instead, she felt like she was never good enough. Her father was a genius, her grandfather was part of the flipping _Captain America _project, and her great-grandfather was just as brilliant.  
>The line of brilliance in the Stark family ended at Erica.<br>She had never gotten above a B- in her life. Tony Stark entered MIT at fifteen. Difference much?

Erica's eyes were brimmed with tears. Crap. She hated it when she cried. Erica leaned her head against the window, so Pepper wouldn't notice her crying.  
>Erica's eyes began to get tired, and struggled to keep them open. Of course, the sleepiness got the better of her, and Erica soon felt herself drifting off to sleep.<p>

In her dream, Erica found herself surrounded by darkness. Funny, she was having some sort of déjà vu moment.  
>A door emerged out of nowhere.<br>Everything inside her screamed not to go inside, but as this was a dream, she had no control over her actions.  
>Stepping inside, Erica was hit with an intense blast of heat.<br>It was like the entire place was on fire.

As she walked on, she could her loud blast – like bombs – coming from ahead.  
>Her view shifted, as she was now standing in the area of action. There was a huge monster, kind of like a Cyclops, and fighting it was – Tony Stark.<br>Her _dad_.

Multiple bruises decorated his face, and huge cuts were on his face and arms. The finishing touches were the black eye, and the tattered clothing.  
>He seemed to be holding some sort of gun – no, not a gun, it was more like those blaster things Iron man had on his arms.<br>Despite blasting it nonstop, the "Blaster" seemed to have no effect on the monster. Instead, it grabbed the "blaster", and swatted Tony against the wall, where he lay like a broken rag doll.

Erica's eyes popped open, just as Pepper drove the car though the manor's gates.

Inside the manor, Erica noticed something odd. Her dad was home.  
>He was actually home before it had gotten dark.<br>"Hey Air," Tony greeted, grinning as he used his old nickname for Erica.  
>He was sitting on the sofa, as he scribbled non-stop on a sheet of paper.<br>Probably working on a new invention. Sometimes it felt like her dad spent more time working on his inventions, then with his own daughter.

"So," he asked, his eyes fixed on his paper. "How was school today kid?"  
>Erica struggled to find her voice. "I, uh, got my report card today." she mumbled.<p>

That caught his attention. Tony jerked his head up.  
>He reached his hand out. "Mind if I take a look?" he asked.<br>Erica felt like face-palming right there. Of course she didn't mind! He was _supposed _to see her report card!  
>Despite having such a high IQ, Tony Stark still lacked common sense.<p>

Sighing, Erica shrugged off her backpack and scooped out her report card. Holding it cautiously, as if it were a bomb, she carefully placed it into he dad's outstretched hand.  
>As he ripped open the envelope, Erica felt like face-palming once more.<br>He _did_ know that she had to return the envelope, right?

As he scanned the paper, a stony look of seriousness morphed onto Tony's face, replacing his usual playboy smirk.  
>After a couple of moments of silence, he sighed, looking up at Erica. There was an apologetic look in his eyes.<br>Great.

"Uh, Erica, your marks…" Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes, like he didn't know how to explain. "You've really got to bump 'em up. Your this close – "  
>"To failing. I know." Erica finished, cutting him off. There was a hint of bitterness in her voice.<br>Pepper got an apologetic look in her eyes.

Erica abruptly got up, and ran to her room.

**Tony's P.O.V:  
><strong>Ok, so he blew it. Big time.  
>Tony looked over at Pepper for help, maybe an explanation on what he should do.<br>"Just give her some time." she said, leaving the room.  
>Tony face-palmed.<br>He could hack into S.H.E.I.L.D data bases, he could save the world from mass destruction – but he could never understand his daughter.

**Erica's P.O.V:  
><strong>That night, Erica crawled into her bed, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and then her door being opened.  
>It was probably Pepper.<br>As the footsteps came up to her bed, she pretended to be asleep.  
>She felt Pepper run her hand through her hair, and give her a kiss on the forehead.<br>The footsteps continued, and seemed to go farther away.  
>Opening her eyes, Erica noticed her dad closing her bedroom door.<p>

**Author's Note: So, how'd you like it? Don't worry, the demigod stuff starts next chapter – I just needed to introduce the characters who will be helping Erica get to camp. Scan though again, if you don't recognize them.** One hint: remember, demigod dreams are never just dreams. Remember that.  
>Be a responsible reader and review.<br>**- Ninja Daughter of Hermes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO, Avengers, or anything else in this story – except my OC's. Sorry if anyone happens to be OOC.  
>ENJOY….<br>**Author's Note: Hey, wazzup! Erica is now 13, and does not know that Tony is Iron Man. She **_**has **_**met all the Avengers, but only when they were in their "secret identities".  
><strong>**Chapter Five  
><strong>Erica drowsily opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. Propping herself up on one elbow, she reached out her hand to slam it on the "off" button. She craned her neck to see the time.  
>She fell out of her bed.<br>It was eight a.m.  
>EIGHT FLIPPING A.M!<p>

Scrambling to get up, she hurriedly ran into her washroom, and grabbed hold of her mouthwash. Not bothering to brush her teeth – hey she was getting late – she chugged it down. Coughing and sputtering, she spit it out. Ok, so maybe she chugged it down _a little bit too fast_.

Running back into her room, she yanked her closet door open. Grabbing hold of an extra set of her school uniform, she hurriedly slipped it on.

She then proceeded to running out of her room. "Hey people _wake up_!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Erica heard loud groaning coming from next door and across the hallway. Ok, family was awake.  
>Now to get them out of bed.<br>"I' m late for school!" she continued yelling.

She saw Pepper run out of her room, still in her Hello Kitty P.J's.  
>"What, time, is, it? " she asked between large gulps of air.<br>"It's already EIGHT!" she screeched. 

Erica with her bag slung over her shoulder, and Pepper (who was still in her P.J's) ran downstairs, and to the front door. Scrambling to get her boots on, Erica fell over.  
>Ouch, that hurt.<p>

About half an hour and ten minutes later, Erica Stark was sitting in her desk at school, as she _tried_(note the sarcasm) to catch up on whatever she had missed. Instead her thoughts drifted off to wondering. Wondering if her dad would be home today or gone as usual.

It was her birthday after all.

Her train of thoughts crashed, the moment the bell rang, announcing the end of first period. As the class hurried out of the room, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Mrs. Andrews.  
>"A word, Erica." she said, smirking.<br>_Oh Boy…  
><em>  
>As they both sat in awkward silence, Mrs. Andrews began shuffling through her papers. "Your marks have been getting lower." she said.<br>"Yes Ms." Erica simply said. She wasn't afraid of her though.  
>Mrs. Andrews terrified her at the same level as the dark. Which is to say, not at all.<br>The moment the last kid left the classroom, a look of urgency appeared in her eyes. She abruptly got up, and shut the door. Mrs. Andrews reached into her pocket, and shoved something into Erica's hand.  
>"Here," she said, "Take this, and keep it. Never leave it out of your sight." There was an urgent tone in her voice.<p>

Erica looked into the palm of her hand. In it, lay a simple gold chain with an apple pendant on it. Either she was hallucinating, or was off her rocker. 

"What exactly is _this_?" Erica asked, holding up the necklace. Another trait from her dad – they were both hesitant about trusting people.

"Just put it on, _would you_!" Mrs. Andrews hissed as she looked cautiously around, almost like there might be someone watching.

"_Whatever you say Ms._" Erica said, as she got up. "I'll be in the gym." she said, doing a fake salute as she left.  
>Erica noticed a gleeful look in Mrs. Andrews' eyes as she closed the door.<p>

Ok, now _that _was weird. Mrs. Andrews _never _gave _compliments_ to anyone – let alone a gift. Heck, most of the time Erica spent in her class was filled with Mrs. Andrews torturing her.  
>Erica felt a chill run down her spine as she took another look at the necklace. Ugh, the thing gave her a weird vibe.<br>Shoving it into her pocket, Erica ran off to gym class.

The gym was separated into two parts as the class prepared for a game of volleyball. Personally, Erica hated gym. Not that she wasn't active; she just hated the part where people fought over her. Not fought, as in "I want her on my team!", but fought as in "I don't want her on _my _team!"  
>Sighing, Erica went off to join the losers. That was usually how the class was divided. Losers on one team, winners on the other. The funny part was – not even the <em>losers <em>wanted her as a teammate. As she stood beside Nico, she noticed him glance nervously around, as if he sensed something were wrong.

That was another reason to be uneasy. Mr. Hothead confident di Angelo was _nervous_. Translation: something was wrong.  
>Suddenly, their gym teacher, got a weird look on his face, as he approached the <em>losers<em>.

Now standing in front of Erica, he began to speak in a raspy voice.  
>"<em>It's time to choose young hero," <em>he rasped. "_Will you join us? Will you join us and keep your father from harm?"  
><em>Wait, what? Something tn Erica's mind told her he was messing with her, but her instincts said otherwise.  
>"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.<p>

Wait, Erica pinched herself. Ok, so it wasn't a dream. Must be a cruel prank her bullies were playing on her. Even the teachers loved mocking Erica because of her dyslexia.

Erica felt someone, Nico, put a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Don't ." he said. He seemed to be holding some sort of black – holy flipping fish sticks was that a sword? Ok, now the prank was just confusing. How much money did they spend on setting this up? The necklace, the sword, what next?<br>"No." Erica said. There was no way she would be falling for such a lame prank.

After a moment of silence, Mr. Hynes chuckled. "_Typical choice. Your fate has been sealed."  
><em>He lazily gestured to the other group of students across from their group, as if they were mere slaves.

Erica then saw something she would never forget. The students began to morph into larger versions of themselves, with rippling muscles. Pointed, blood tipped fangs grew out of their mouths, as the former students grew.  
>The now giantformer students let out a united monotone yell.  
>Ok, so the prank involved a <em>huge<em> budget.  
>"Oh crap." Erica heard Nico mutter.<p>

The _things _charged.  
>That was when realization struck.<br>This wasn't a prank, it was just some cruel twisted dream.  
>It had to be.<br>Nico shoved Erica out of the way, as he charged the monsters with Lou Ellen and some other classmates at his side. Although it was nice how they were defending her and all, Erica only felt pissed off. The way Nico shoved her out of the way – like she was some _weak _little girl was annoying her.

That and the fact that fighting those things was suicide. Sure, her classmates now had all these really sharp _swords _which had appeared out of nowhere. But compared to the axes and swords that had appeared in the giants' hands – they were mere toothpicks.

Suddenly, a thought hit Erica. If the _kids _were here, then where was the teacher?  
>Erica heard a whooshing sound. Turning around, she saw – or at least something that had his face. Coming straight at her, was a winged creature with blood tipped fangs (what was with these people and <em>fangs?)<em>, and a red scaled body.

Erica began to run towards the gym doors. Just as she was about to reach them, she felt a tug on the back of her hoodie, and then a tug in her gut. Looking up into the face of none other than , she screamed. lifted her into the air, as she screamed and kicked. As the screaming and kicking continued, Erica felt herself slipping.  
><em>Oh boy…<em>

Erica soon stopped the kicking. The screaming continued. Suddenly, a point appeared out of Mr. Haynes' head. It took Erica a split second to realize that it was an arrow. As Mr. Hynes' eyes rolled into the back of his head, a thought struck Erica.  
>If Mr. Hynes is dead, shouldn't his body be hitting the floor? And if <em>he <em>plummets to the floor, shouldn't she…

Erica got her answer, when she felt herself spiraling towards the ground. As she fell, screaming along the way, she noticed dust, _golden dust,_envelope her body, along with some purple smoke.

Erica heard a sickening crunch as her body hit the , scratch that. This dream felt extremely real.  
>She felt herself loose consciousness - or wake up, as she hoped - as she saw a Latino looking boy approach her.<br>Funny, he looked like an elf.

_**The next day: **_**  
>Tony's P.O.V:<br>**As he stumbled into his bedroom, exhausted, Tony punched the wall. And let out a cry of pain. Note to self, do not punch wall when angry.

It had already been a day since Erica had gone missing, and he _still_ hadn't found her. He remembered the call he'd gotten from the school – there'd been an explosion, and several students had gone missing.  
>Including Erica.<br>That was his only condolence. She was missing. Not dead.

He let out a cry of frustration, as he pulled out Avengers' card. Iron man had been searching all night for Erica. Heck, he ran out of an office meeting the moment he got the call.  
>But he couldn't search for her alone.<br>Lifting his card to his lips, Tony spoke out a message in a shaky voice.  
>"Avengers Assemble."<p>

**Author's Note: So, how did you kiddies like it? Was it good? Oh, and Erica has just turned 14 in this chapter. Why? Ummiuno011 gave me a brilliant idea! Hint: L.V are the initials. And Erica is at camp, alive.**  
>Be a responsible reader and review.<br>**- ninja daughter of hermes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO, Avengers, or anything else in this story – except my OC's. Sorry if anyone happens to be OOC.  
>ENJOY….<br>**Author's Note: Hey, wazzup! Erica is now 13, and does not know that Tony is Iron Man. She **_**has **_**met all the Avengers, but only when they were in their "secret identities". Oh, and I really don't know if the assembly room even has a window, I just added it to make Black Panther badass.  
><strong>**Chapter Six:  
><strong>_**Pepper's P.O.V:  
><strong>_Pepper took a glance at the clock which hung on the wall, and tapped her foot impatiently. Where was everybody?

"Well," she said, "at least _somebody_ was on time." Who was the person she was talking to?  
>The Hulk, that's who.<br>Hulk growled as Janet/Wasp flew into the assembly room, along with Hank/Ant Man.  
>"Where were you?" he growled.<p>

"Sorry we were so late," Janet piped, growing back to normal size, along with Hank.  
>"I had to drag Hank away from his Lab." she added, shooting Ant Man a dirty look.<br>Hank threw his hands up in self defense. "Hey, I was working on a _very-"  
><em>"Important project, we know." Hawkeye/Clint said sarcastically, entering the room, alongside Captain America/Steve, and Thor.

The Hulk growled again "Where were – "  
>"Blame Fury." Hawkeye said, cutting Hulk off, as he ignored his death glare.<br>"He sent us on some mission up in San Francisco." Captain America explained calmly, crossing his arms.  
>"T'was quite a tiresome battle." said Thor, rubbing his jaw.<p>

"Ok, where's Black Panther?" Hawkeye asked, looking around.  
>"Tony being late – I think we've all gotten used to that, but Panther? His royal highness is usually the first to arrive." he paused for a moment. "Scratch that. He <em>is <em>the first one to arrive."

"Indeed." said a voice, causing Hawkeye to flinch. That voice belonged to none other than Black Panther.  
>Looking up, the heroes, and Pepper, noticed Black Panther crouched on the windowsill. Doing a back flip in mid-air, he landed on his feet.<br>"I was here before you all came." he said.

"Would you _quit _scaring people like that!" Hawkeye said.  
>"Actually, Clint, you're the only one he scares." Captain America said, smirking well the other Avengers roared with laughter.<p>

Hulk growled once more. "Where's Stark?" he growled, glaring at Pepper. "He's the one who called this meeting."  
>"He should be here soon." Pepper said, glaring at the Hulk. Normally, she would be just as annoyed. But this was no normal situation.<p>

In truth, Tony was busy sleeping. It had taken Pepper forever to coax him into going to sleep on the sofa. He'd been gone all night searching for clues on Erica's whereabouts, and hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Tony may be a genius, but he is definitely no detective, so it's pretty obvious how _that _went.

The Hulk growled once more at Pepper. Thor suddenly flew between them.  
>"It would be <em>wise <em>to treat the lady with respect." he growled, clutching his hammer.  
>"Which one do you mean, blondie?" Hulk smirked cockily, clenching his hands into fists.<p>

The two heroes glared at each other. Before a fight could emerge, a voice broke the tension in the room.  
>"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." he spoke in a slurred voice.<br>Everyone turned to see Tony Stark, in his Iron man suit, enter the room with a zombie like stride.

Although she had already seen him, Pepper couldn't help but feel shocked once more as she saw Tony's bloodshot eyes, which were adorned with dark circles.

Behind her, Wasp gasped.  
>"Tony, what <em>happened?<em>" she asked.  
>Tony let out his trademark playboy smirk, which seemed forced this time.<br>"The same reason I called this meeting." he said.  
>Everyone silently took their seats at the meeting table. Whatever could trouble Tony Stark of all people was clearly nothing short of <em>trouble<em>.

Everyone was silent. It wasn't until Tony looked at her, that Pepper realized that she was supposed to speak.  
>Pepper struggled to find her voice.<p>

"Uh, well," she set up the holographic image projector on the table, which showed the academy Erica went to.  
>"Just last week, there was an explosion at this school," she said. "There have been several students injured," pictures of wounded student popped up, causing several Avengers to gasp.<br>"And several missing." pictures of the missing students popped up, including Erica, causing Tony to flinch.

"So what, you want us to play detective and find the missing kids?" Hawkeye asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Pepper shot him a glare, causing him to flinch, along with everyone else in the room.  
>Translation: Never mess with Mamma Bear.<br>"The point is," she said angrily, "one of those missing students," she touched the image which held Erica's picture, "happens to be _Erica_."

Realization spread through the room, as the looks of confusion were wiped off everyone's faces. Erica was the one person Tony ever cared about.  
>If she was missing…<p>

"So what, you think some bad guy is behind this?" Wasp asked sarcastically. Or, well she at least tried to, so she could mask her fear. Nearly all of the Avengers' enemies were aware of Tony's identity.

"Oh, I don't _think_ so," Tony said. Everyone looked at him. Their leader had been awfully quiet throughout the meeting.  
>He held up a letter. "I know it." he finished bitterly.<p>

_**Erica's P.O.V:  
><strong>_Erica opened her eyes and groaned. Her body ached all over. As her eyes fluttered open, her blurry eyes caught sight of a dark haired figure by the door.

"Dad?" she croaked hopefully. "Not quite," said the figure walking into the room. As her vision focused, Erica felt embarrassed looking at the teenaged boy entering the room. "I've only _just _become an adult." he said, walking up to her bed. "Besides, I highly doubt Ares wants me marrying his little girl yet." he said with a mischievous smirk which clearly said _much _more. Definitely _not _a teenager.

Erica flinched as she heard thunder boom above. The boy looked up at the ceiling. "Sorry sir!" he yelled.  
>"Name's Chris," he said, extending his hand. "Son of Hermes." his eyes shone with a look that told Erica to keep her hand on her wallet.<br>His face immediately turned pink as he saw the baffled expression on Erica's face.

"Oops." he said. "Guess they didn't tell you yet. Stupid ADHD."  
>"Tell me what?" Erica asked suspiciously. "And where am I? Where's my dad? What happened? And – "<br>"Ok," said Chris, waving his arms like a bird  
>"One question at a time. First of all," he gestured around the all white room. "You are in our beloved infirmary. Second of all, I do not know where your dad is. Heck, I don't even know <em>who <em>he is."

Running his hand through his dark hair, Chris sighed, and sat on the edge of Erica's bed.  
>"Ok," he sighed "I've never explained this to anyone before, so father <em>please <em>help me." he said, folding his hands.  
>"Ok," he said again. "So, - wait, what's your name?" he asked.<br>"Erica St – it's Erica." she said, not wanting to reveal her last name. Hey, these people could be kidnappers for all she knew, wanting to demand a ransom.  
>Chris gave Erica a weird look. "Ok, Erica," he said,"you know about Greek gods and goddesses?" he asked.<br>Awkward question.

"Yeah," Erica said slowly. "I remember my teacher blabbing bits and pieces about that stuff."  
>Loud thunder boomed above.<br>"Sorry guys!" Chris yelled at the ceiling. "She's kind of new!"  
>"Anyways," he said, "just don't talk about them that way, ok?"<br>"Why?" Erica asked slowly.  
>Chris sighed once more, running his hand through his hair. Man this guy loved to breathe.<p>

"Ok, so you HAVE heard of the gods and goddesses in Greek mythology, right?" he asked.  
>Erica nodded slowly.<br>"Well," he said." they just so happen to be real."  
>Erica burst out laughing, and quickly stopped upon seeing Chris' horrified expression when more thunder boomed.<p>

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked  
>Chris shook his head. "No." he said. "You know, I've got a <em>lot <em>of explaining to do." he sighed.

"So you're saying my mom is a goddess." Erica said with an uncertain awkwardness.  
>Chris nodded his head with an exhausted expression on his face..<p>

It had taken an hour to explain to Erica how this stuff was real, and ten minutes for her to take it in, along with an additional fifteen minutes to explain how the gods were today.

"A goddess who just so happened to hook up with my dad." she continued.  
>Chris nodded once more.<br>"Huh," she said, "I guess dad really does have luck with the ladies."  
>Chris looked at Erica in awkward silence. "Wait," he said, "you can't believe that the Greek gods are real, and that you're a half-blood, but you <em>can <em>believe that your dad managed to hook up with a goddess?"  
>"Yup." she said, wearing her father's trademark playboy smirk.<p>

"Wait," Chris asked, "Who _is _your dad?"  
>"Tony Stark." Erica said.<br>Chris' jaw dropped.

As Erica stumbled into the Hermes cabin, chaos lay everywhere. Two boys, who happened to look like twins, were frantically turning the place upside down.  
>"Where is it!" one of them screeched frantically.<br>The other soon noticed Erica's presence at the door, and gave his brother a nudge to the shoulder, as he pointed to the door.

"So," she said, "I take it that you two are the Stoll brothers?"  
>Her response was a mischievous grin from the duo, which she translated as a YES.<p>

"So," she said, holding on to her wallet. "Uh, Chris Rodriguez, your brother, told me to tell you that I'm unclaimed." she said nervously.  
>A look of understanding morphed onto the Stoll's faces. "Oh, yeah." The taller one said. "That's when you get a sign from your parent telling you who they are. How old are you?"<p>

"Fourteen since last week when I got knocked out and almost died." she said, all in one breath.  
>The brothers exchanged uncertain glances. "You should have been claimed by now." the shorter one said nervously. "Percy had the gods do their pact <em>last <em>year. They promised it would happen by age thirteen."

Erica held a questioning look on her face. "Who's Percy?" she asked.  
>The Stolls let out a gasp.<p>

From what the duo had told her, Erica could see how they had gasped at her NOT knowing him.  
>Saving the camp countless times, having his own prophecy – twice, and saving Olympus, once before, and currently NOW. This dude was EPIC.<p>

Erica heard a horn – or at least that's what she though it was – being blown. She looked over at the Stolls for an answer. "It's time for dinner." the said together. They than proceeded to glaring at each other.  
>"Come on." The taller one said, as they walked out of the cabin.<p>

Erica closed her eyes as she threw a portion of her _pepperoni and cheese _pizza into the brazier.  
><em>Hey Mom<em>, she thought. _Whoever you are, please guide me. And, help out dad. He's probably flipping out right now, over me being gone. Watch over him – and Pepper – please.  
>And whoever you are, please tell me.<em>

Erica smelled the faint scent of apples as she opened her eyes. Despite being an awkward smell, it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside._  
><em>During the sing-a-long at the campfire, Erica couldn't help but slouch down into her seat, embarrassed.  
>She had gotten her horrible singing voice from her dad, and was regretting it tonight.<p>

Suddenly the singing stopped, as a dude in a wheelchair rolled up to the stage. He suddenly began to rise, while Erica looked on in an awkward silence. When he had finally risen, she noticed the weirdest thing she had ever seen. He had a horse's ass.  
>He was Chiron. THE Chiron.<p>

Walking – er, galloping to the stage, he smiled a warm fatherly smile at everyone. There was a strange warmth in his eyes which reminded Erica of Pepper.  
><em>Pepper. <em>Dad_.  
><em>Erica felt a pang in her heart, as she realized just how much she missed her family.

"May I have your attention please." Chiron said, silencing the loud chattering like a deadly blade. Not that HE was deadly.  
>"Thank you," he said. "Today, one of our newest campers has just come out of the infirmary after one week. Erica Stark, please stand."<p>

Erica, her feet wobbly, rose to her feet. She ignored the exited whispering about her dad. Especially the excited glances from the Hephaestus cabin. There was NO way she would be teaching them how to build weapons. She didn't KNOW how.

"Let us thank the gods for her quick recovery." Chiron said, a hint of warmth in his voice.  
>Suddenly a gasp ran through the crowd. The people sitting next to her flinched and gave her dirty looks. Heck, the ENTIRE camp was giving her dirty looks.<br>Looking above her head, Erica noticed a golden apple with a red and purple glow above her head, almost like a holographic projection.

Chiron then cleared his mouth, silencing the chattering which had risen among the crowd.  
>"Hail Erica Stark," he spoke gravely, as if announcing her funeral, "Daughter of Eris, goddess of chaos, discord, strife, contention, and rivalry; daimon of the strife of war."<p>

After that incident, Erica suddenly found every one – even Chiron, avoiding her, as she walked back to the Hermes cabin.  
>Apparently, her mom was SO popular; she didn't even have a cabin yet. Still under construction, they lied.<p>

As she crawled under the covers of her bed in the cabin, avoiding the glares and looks of fear from the Hermes cabin, Erica silently cried herself to sleep.  
>She wished here daddy were there to hold her.<p>

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, how did you like it? Oh, and Chris is mentioned in The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian. He is a son of Hermes, and Clarisse's boyfriend. Tony is now going to be frantically searching for Erica. As for the note from the bad guys – it was REAL AND SERIOUS, and the bad guys WILL show up. When? I'm not telling. Oh, and there will also be demigod stuff in the mix.**

Be a responsible reader and review, please. It shows that people actually read my stories, and gives me the enthusiasm to go on. If you stop reviewing, I stop writing.  
>- NINJA DAUGHTER OF HERMES<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO, Avengers, G.I Joe, or anything else in this story – except my OC's. Sorry if anyone happens to be OOC.  
>ENJOY….<br>**Author's Note: Hey, wazzup! Erica is now 14, and does not know that Tony is Iron Man. She **_**has **_**met all the Avengers, but only when they were in their "secret identities".**

**Chapter Seven:  
><strong>_**Tony's P.O.V:**_

Sighing, Tony pushed _replay_ - for about the millionth time - on the footage he had hacked into on his computer.  
>What was he watching?<br>The security footage from the day of the explosion.  
>Rubbing his eyes, Tony strained to stay awake as he watched the entire scene, over and over again.<p>

But no matter how much he strained his eyes, or threatened his computer, the details remained the same:

The teacher going up to Erica, the kids across the room going Hulk, the kids beside Erica going commando, and the teacher turning into a demented reptile. That, and Erica hitting the ground, and almost dying.

Not much to expand on.  
>Okay, so he'd be willing to bet his entire fortune that the teacher was Enchantress. He'd recognized the familiar green glow as she transformed. The Hulk wannabe's could very well be works of her magic.<br>But the G.I Joe juniors?_**  
><strong>_Who was he supposed to expect they were?  
>Mini S.H.I.E.L.D agents?<span><strong><br>**He grabbed his coffee mug, and chugged down the caffeine abundant substance like there was no tomorrow.

Why wasn't he in the streets searching for clues? Apparently the rest of the team thought Tony would be of better help reviewing the security footage. As if there was much to examine on the pathetic tape.**  
><strong>  
>Of course, Tony knew the truth. The team only sent him back so he could get some sleep.<br>Okay, so he'd only had about six hours of sleep for about seven days.  
>Not daily, but in total.<em><strong><br>**_So what? It's not that much of a topic to fuss about.  
>It's not like he's a little kid or anything.<p>

Tony suddenly flinched, as he thought of Erica.  
>Of how her kidnappers would be treating her.<br>He let out a scowl of frustration, as he clenched his hands into fists.  
>If any thing happened to his kid…<br>_  
><em>He suddenly felt his eyes go droopy. Struggling to keep his eyes open, Tony rubbed his eyes once more.  
>No there was no way he would be going asleep.<br>What if the team found news on Erica, and he was busy sleeping when they called?  
>Besides, there was no way he would be letting those nightmares enter his mind.<p>

For the past seven days, all Tony Stark dreamed of was that one nightmare from eleven years ago – only even more gruesome.  
>Tony felt his eyelids fall once more. He struggled to keep awake, to fight away the sense of fatigue, the nightmares, but he soon began to lose.<br>Oh how he hated losing…

There was darkness everywhere he could see. As he walked on, Tony found himself in some sort of room.  
>No, not a room – a warehouse.<br>What was with bad guys and warehouses anyways?  
>As he walked on, Tony noticed something on the walls.<br>Reaching out a hand, he felt something wet, and immediately drew back his hands. Looking at his hand, he felt a chill run up his spine, and back down again.  
>It was blood.<p>

Suddenly, the piercing cries of someone screaming filled the air.  
>Everything inside him told him not be an idiot, to run, but his dream self paid no heed to the mental warnings.<br>Wow, his dream self was stupid.  
>As he walked into a door which stood in front of him, Tony heard the screaming got louder.<p>

In the room, was a bunch of teenagers fighting a hydra – along with Erica. They had cuts and bruises decorating their faces. Erica raised a knife, ready to stab the beast's tail, as a Latino boy (resembling an elf) stood behind – his hands on fire.  
>Tony suddenly realized that the kid was CREATING the fire.<br>As she stabbed the beast, Erica let out a yell.  
>She was a distraction.<br>The monster proceeded to swatting her with its tail – sending her into a wall.

A Cyclops began approaching her; Erica raised her knife; ready to attack. She thrust her arm, to jab the monster in the heart. Or at least, where the human heart was.  
>The Cyclops immediately grabbed hold of her hand, smashing her fragile body against the wall.<br>He then lifted her limp body, and stabbed her.  
>Erica let out a blood curling scream.<p>

Tony's eyes shot open. Panting, he rubbed his eyes. No, he had to stay awake. He couldn't take these nightmares any longer.  
>He suddenly heard an unmistakable beep from his pocket.<br>Tony frantically pulled out his Avengers' card.

He was greeted by the sound of Nick Fury's voice.  
>"Stark, I think we have a lead on your kid."<p>

As Tony – in the Iron Man suit – sped off to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, he tried to keep his cool as Jarvis scolded him.

" Sir, if you fly any faster, I do believe that you may blow up." he said.  
>Tony scowled. "Remind me to eliminate your sarcasm Jarvis." he growled at his computer.<p>

In the vast meeting room, there was tension in the air, as Tony walked in.  
>As he walked in, Tony heard all the Avengers and that chic who was like Fury's assistant (I forgot her name) gasp.<br>Fury's face held a quite disturbed reaction upon seeing his face.  
>What was with people flipping out over his appearance this week?<p>

As he took a seat next to Fury (who gave him uncertain glances) , Tony cleared his throat.  
>"Are you going to talk or what?" he asked.<br>Fury stood up.  
>Dramatic much?<br>"We've recently found evidence on your daughter's kidnappers." he announce to Tony.  
>"No duh," Tony replied, "Just get to the point Fury."<br>"We've discovered that those kidnappers happen to be your usual foes – along with some new enemies."  
>Tony sat higher in his seat.<br>New enemies?

New, possibly EVEN MORE dangerous enemies?

Fury touched the holographic projector on the table.  
>Several faces popped up.<br>"And they are?" said Hawkeye.  
>Fury held a grim look on his face.<p>

"These people were also at the sight of the explosion. And are classified dangerous. Their exact whereabouts are unknown." he said.  
>"Indeed." Thor growled upon seeing the faces.<br>Wait, he KNEW these people?  
>"Care to give us some more info?" Tony asked.<br>This guy was obviously hiding something. Since when did Fury EVER tell the ENTIRE story?

His answer was a glare from Fury.  
>"That's classified." he simply said. "S.H.I.E.L.D will be looking into the matter further. You and your team can investigate anything involving your enemies. But," he gestured to the faces on the hologram "Leave them to us."<p>

_**THOR's P.O.V:**_  
>At that exact moment, for the first time in his immortal life, the god of lightening was struck with fear.<br>Fear for the child of his friend and leader, Tony Stark.  
>The contraption showed the faces of several of his enemies.<br>Including the treacherous Greek sorceress Circe.

_**Erica's P.O.V: **_ The next day, as she walked into the mess hall, Erica felt everyone eying her suspiciously. As she tried not to meet the gaze of anyone, she silently took her place at the Hermes table.  
>Now that she – a child of Eris – was at camp, the Hephaestus and Athena cabins were eagerly working away on her cabin – not to mention her table.<br>Eager to get away from her. _**  
><strong>_  
>As much as they refused to admit it, ever since last night, there had been a sense of hostility from the way the campers treated Erica.<br>Just this morning _when she woke up_, she had woken up to the hushed whispering of the Hermes cabin councilors, Travis and Conner.  
>They seemed to be muttering something about how they <em>couldn't wait<em> till the Eris kid got out of their cabin, and how oh so DANGEROUS she was.

Their words stung, but judging from how they spoke about her _because of her parentage_ it seemed that her mom was used to much worse.  
>Wait, where had THAT thought come from?<br>Although it was too much to hope for, Erica gave a try.  
><em>Mom?<br>Yeah kid?_ Answered a female voice. It wasn't exactly a motherly voice, like Pepper's. Instead, the voice seemed like it belonged to the type of person who belonged in a party.  
>Definitely her mom.<em><strong><br>**__Uh, Hi. _Erica thought stupidly.  
><em>Don't worry kid, I'm watching you. No need to be afraid. <em>Eris said.  
><em>Good luck on your quest, I'll be watching you.<em>  
>Wait, WHAT?<br>_What quest? What do you mean? _Erica though frantically.  
>Her mind was filled with silence.<em><br>Mom?_

Okay, so she just talked to her mother for the first time in her life – and her mom had disconnected their call in less than a minute.  
>Great.<p>

As Erica walked to her first class, she felt the awkward glancing from the other campers threatening.  
>Okay, a little paranoid.<br>Holding up the bow, Erica firmly closed one eye, and concentrated on the target.  
>She released the arrow.<br>And missed, instead pinning an Aphrodite girl to the target, ten yards away.  
>The girl shrieked, as she began to yell at Erica.<br>"You freak! Look what you just did!" she gestured to her hot pink top. "You, like ruined my outfit!" she sobbed.  
>Chiron and the blond chic – Annie something – sighed, and sent her to the bench.<p>

Sword fighting wasn't much fun either. Erica spent most of the class on the floor, where she lay, after Clarisse beating her over and over again.

Greek mythology and monster fighting was easy. Well, minus the ACTUAL fighting part.

As she stumbled, exhausted, into the mess hall for lunch, the paranoid glares continued.

As she sat quietly at her new table, alone, she saw a shadow on the table.  
>Erica looked up to see an elfish looking face staring back at her.<br>Erica groaned. It was the Latino guy from the explosion, and the head councilor for the Hephaestus cabin.  
>"Look, I 'aint teaching you how to build weapons." she growled. "I don't know how."<br>The kid's cheerful smile was wiped off his face.

"Oh," he reached out his hand. "I'm Leo Valdez, hero of Olympus, currently building the Argo II, and hottest guy at camp."  
>Erica believed everything but the last part.<p>

Suddenly, a gasp ran through the mess hall, even Leo.  
>Erica turned to see a red haired girl approach her table. Green smoke enveloped her body as it came out of her mouth.<br>Her eyes met with Erica's.

**Author's Note: So, how did you like it? Review please, or this story may stop, because no reviews mean I get depressed, and stop writing.  
>- Ninja Daughter of Hermes.<strong>

****


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO, Avengers, G.I Joe, or anything else in this story – except my OC's. Sorry if anyone happens to be OOC.  
>ENJOY….<br>**Author's Note: Hey, wazzup! Erica is now 14, and does not know that Tony is Iron Man. She **_**has **_**met all the Avengers, but only when they were in their "secret identities". This takes place during The Son of Neptune.**

**Chapter Seven:  
><strong>_**Tony's P.O.V:**_

As he stumbled back into his house, Tony felt more pissed off than an angry Hulk. This is to say, his anger went sky-high.  
>His kid was <em>missing<em>, and all his team was telling him to do, was to get some sleep!  
>"I do not need any sleep." he said to himself in a slurred voice.<p>

Oh joy, he was already losing it.

As his feet carried him to his bedroom, Tony stumbled into his room like a drunken zombie.  
>Okay, so maybe he was a <em>little<em> drunk. But in his defense his drink was fused with coffee. So at least he'd have an excuse when Pepper, Fury, or anyone on the team yelled at him.  
>They'd been yelling about his drinking habits a lot lately.<p>

As he stumbled to his secret stash of alcohol heaven (a secret he just so managed to keep secret) Tony's hand hit a picture which lay near his bedside table.  
>It was a picture of Tony holding a baby Erica. They were both wearing snow gear, and resembled a cross between a marshmallow and a ninja.<p>

Smirking, he put the picture back on his bedside table. As he did, he noticed a tiny pair of winter boots on the table.  
>Smirking even wider, he held up the tiny baby's boots.<br>Huh, he'd completely forgotten about those.

_**FLASHBACK**__  
>It was Erica's first Christmas, and Tony had a business conference to attend in Switzerland.<br>Pepper, being Pepper, yelled at him; going on about how it was his daughter's first Christmas, and how he was being a horrible parent by not being there with her._

_Changing his mind, he decided to take the girls as well.  
>Anything to make the woman shut up.<br>As the trio rode in a private plane, Tony couldn't help but feel amazed at how quiet Erica was. Most babies bawled during trips, but she just went quiet, like a rock.  
>Pepper abruptly got up to go to the washroom.<br>Only seconds after Pepper left, Erica began bawling._

_Tony immediately began flipping out, and frantically took Erica out of her seat.  
>As he awkwardly held her, Erica only began to bawl even louder.<br>Tony tried shaking her – he'd seen Pepper do this – but this only made her scream. He then did a mental face palm, when he realized he was supposed to ROCK her, not shake her.  
>Suddenly, the baby fell quiet. Letting out a sigh of relief, Tony held the kid closer.<br>Huh, she was so tiny.  
>Holding her closer, Tony felt himself drift off to sleep.<em>

_When he woke up, Tony was surprised at Erica, sleeping in his arms – not to mention the smirking Pepper who sat beside them.  
>It all came back to him.<br>"Not one word." he muttered to Pepper, his face turning red._

_After checking into their hotel, Pepper decided that they should go take Erica shopping – for some winter gear._

_As Pepper came out of the change room with a tightly bundled Erica, Tony felt himself frown.  
>That didn't seem like enough to keep such a tiny kid warm.<em>

_As Pepper reluctantly left Erica with Tony; so she could try on some clothes, Tony found himself picking out some more clothes for Erica.  
>When Pepper returned, Tony saw her jaw drop. Baby Erica was now tightly bundled with twice the sweaters, a jacket, a vest, two scarves, double the snow pants, double the socks (which were obviously in her little boots), and a cute little bunny hat.<br>Tony was confused at her expression. "What?" he asked "It's cold outside." Besides, he thought the bunny hat was nice touch._

_As the duo headed tobogganing, Tony felt amazed at how baby Erica could waddle in all the winter gear.  
>The kid was like a walking marshmallow, only ninja style.<br>As she fell over, for about the dozenth time, Tony sighed, and scooped the kid up._

_On the way back, Tony caught sight of a hot Russian looking chick.  
>Holding Erica's hand tightly, he began walking with Erica (who was now walking as well). As he flirted for about ten minutes, Tony suddenly felt his hand close around empty space.<br>Panicked, he looked down, where Erica once stood beside him.  
>Crap.<em>

_Without a word, he ditched the hot chick, and proceeded to looking around for his baby ninja.  
>Five minutes later, Tony began to panic.<br>Where was she?  
>Oh, Pepper was going to slaughter him.<br>As he ran back to where he left, retracing his steps, Tony let out a breath of relief.  
>Erica was sleeping on a toboggan near by.<br>He scooped her up, and proceeded back to the hotel.  
>The entire time, Tony held her tightly to his chest, as she whimpered in her sleep.<br>He wasn't going to lose his ninja again._

A pang filled Tony's chest, as he staggered, sitting onto his bed.  
>His kid was gone.<p>

He suddenly got up, and hit the lever behind his bed. He had to design a Batcave – well Iron Cave (L.O.L) to keep the secret from Erica. As he entered the "cave", he went up to where he kept his Iron Man suit. He heard a loud beep in his pocket. Pulling out his Avengers' card, he frowned.  
>"Stark don't even think about it. Our cameras have been watching you all day. Don't think –" Tony cut off the call from Fury.<br>Tony took a gulp from his coffee mug – which was 90% alcohol.

Screw orders, he was going to look for his kid.

**ERICA'S P.O.V**_  
><em>A chill ran down Erica's spine, and back down again; as Erica suddenly realized that she recognized the redhead.  
>It was her friend (well only friend), Rachel Elizabeth Dare.<p>

Erica had never been so scared in her life (besides last week).  
>Standing in front of her, her only friend had green smoke sprawling out of her mouth, going around her body like cocoon.<br>Not to mention the fact that her green eyes were now _glowing _green.  
>As Rachel's eyes bore into Erica's, Erica felt an intense amount of fear.<br>Suddenly, she began to speak, in a raspy voice.

_"Five shall go to the land of ice and snow,  
>Lead by chaos,<br>Aided by flame,  
>To find the one which is untamed,<br>Two shall die,  
>Four shall live<br>And in the end, will feel great pain."_

Rachel suddenly swooned, as two guys from the Apollo table casually ran up to her. One guy caught her, while the other set her in a chair. As they lay her fragile body onto the chair, they casually walked back, almost like it was an everyday occurrence. But the fear in their eyes that shone as the looked at Erica, said that _her _involvement wasn't.

The other campers shifted uncomfortably, as if this was a bad omen. Leo, on the other hand, groaned, muttering something about how the quest would get in the way of the building of his ship.

Chiron immediately trotted towards them (in horse form), a grim look on his face.  
>"It appears," he announced in a grave voice "that we have a quest."<br>The campers let out an un-enthusiastic cheer, which resembled a moan.  
>"Uh," Erica stuttered "What's a quest?"<br>The entire camp burst out laughing, while Leo did his best to hide his smirk.  
>Note to self: Kill Valdez.<p>

As Chiron calmly explained to Erica what a quest was, she felt her face go red with embarrassment.  
>Her emotions then changed to fear. <em>Led by CHAOS! <em>  
>Kind of obvious who THAT was.<br>_Aided by FLAME._ Great, the muttering made sense now. As for the pain? She was going to have to endure the pain of hanging out with Loser Valdez.

Chiron cleared his throat to silence the nervous chattering which had risen.  
>"Calm down now children," he said. "We know who is to <em>lead <em>this quest." he grimly gestured to Erica, trying his best to hide his uncertainty. Wasn't working. Kind of obvious he was a part of the haters.  
>"As for the other four," he gestured to the Hephaestus table, "we know that there will also be a child of Hephaestus."<br>Leo walked up to Chiron.

"Aided by FLAME," he said "kind of obvious on who that is." Leo held up his hands, which immediately caught on fire.  
>Erica looked around.<br>Where was the fire extinguisher?  
>Erica felt a blush creep up on her face, as she realized that Leo was <em>creating <em>the fire. Unfortunately, some other campers noticed and snickered. Great, they all thought she had a crush on the loser.

"I'm the only fire user at camp." Leo continued "I'm obviously going."  
>Erica saw a buff looking girl with a bandanna get up from the Hephaestus table. "Leo, you can't. We need you for the Argo II."<br>Leo looked into his sister's eyes, smirking.  
>"Come one Nyssa, you're better than I am. You can lead everyone while I'm gone. Besides," he turned to face Chiron "I doubt we'll be gone long."<p>

Chiron's grim expression did not falter from Leo's stupid smirk. Erica would've shuddered upon seeing that smirk. It was a horrible copy of her dad's smirk. Only Dad could pull that off.  
>This made her hate Leo even more. No body steals her dad's smirk. Except for her, since it was passed down to her.<p>

"Now to choose the other three members," he continued. More than half the camp stepped back in fear. A couple kids even fell over.

Chiron sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Any volunteers for this quest?"  
>They way all the campers flinched; the word volunteer could've passed as a substitute for the word <em>corpse<em>.  
>But much to her surprise – and Chiron's – a girl immediately stood up from the cabin to the left, and began walking up, showing no fear whatsoever. She had short amber hair, with a pair of playful hazel eyes. Chiron sighed, like he had hoped she wouldn't volunteer. "Callie, my child, are you sure about this?"<p>

Callie smirked playfully. She looked like the type of person who went skydiving everyday to get to school – and kept her hair perfect throughout the entire thing. There was complete grace radiating around her.

"Yup." she said.  
>Chiron sighed. "Very well," he turned to Erica, "Callie, daughter of the muse Terpsichore, goddess of dance." he explained.<br>"We need two more members for this quest," Chiron announced.  
>As if on cue, a girl walked up from the Ares table.<br>Clarisse.

Well, that was a surprise. The scariest person at camp was willing to go on a quest with her.  
>Though the question was – why?<br>Clarisse growled when she noticed Erica staring at her. "What do you want punk?" she growled.  
>Despite wearing her mask of aggressiveness, Erica noticed a caring look in Clarisse's eyes.<br>Weird.

Chiron looked around, waiting for the final member of the quest. After a couple of minutes of silence, a boy finally walked up to the front. He had long raven black hair, and dark eyes; which resembled dark pools of darkness.  
>Erica recognized him at once. It was Shane, son of Thanatos, god of death.<br>"I'm in." he said bluntly, as if challenging anyone who disagreed.

Chiron took an uneasy glance at the band of demigods, as if they were ALL destined to die.  
>"We have a quest!" he announced. His voice lacked the enthusiasm, unlike the cheers of the crowd.<br>Probably hoping that Erica would be dead before she could come back.

As she walked into the armory with Clarisse at her side, Erica immediately felt a blast of shame. She couldn't use even ONE of the weapons which lay here!

Chiron had insisted that she needed a stupid weapon, and Clarisse had offered to take her; saying that "the other punks wouldn't know what to give a punk like her".  
>Erica couldn't help but smirk at the older girl's act of kindness; even if it was in an aggressive way.<br>At least someone cared about her.

As she scanned the weapons which lay idly about, Erica's eyes caught sight of a couple of flashy guns which lay on a table. As if in a trance, she walked towards them. Picking one up, she smirked her special smirk.  
>They had her name all over it.<br>Behind her, Clarisse let out a grunt of approval, and tossed her a knife.  
>"Just in case." she said.<p>

Erica grabbed a random utility belt, and began loading it with all the guns she could find. She slipped her knife into the belt as well. The knife was as long as her boots!

Leo's face held a scowl when he noticed the utility belt. "What?" Erica asked cockily.  
>Finally getting a taste of his own medicine.<br>"You're stealing my look." he gestured to his tool belt.  
>Erica smirked again. "Great."<p>

Shane held a blank look on his face. When Erica asked about his weapon, he pulled out his wristband, which morphed into a blood red shield. Matching with his black sword.  
>Note to self: Never tick him off.<p>

As for Callie, she preferred to use her bow and arrow. How girly is THAT?

"I've gotten our ride." Leo announced cheerfully. He gestured to the car which lay parked by the camp borders, and held up five plane tickets to Canada. _Land of Ice and Snow._  
>As for the car? It was a police cruiser.<br>The foursome shot Leo a united look of anger. Clarisse growled, causing him to flinch, and raise his hands over his head in protection.

Callie, being Callie, tried putting a positive spin on their situation. "Look on the bright side!" she chirped. "At least no one will question us!"

Shane shot her a death glare, which shut her up. "Who's driving?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
>"Because," he pointed to Erica, "you're underage," he pointed to Leo, "You don't look sixteen, and you don't have a license," he pointed to Callie "You're a psycho, we can't trust to be sane enough to drive",<br>he pointed to himself and Clarisse, "Meaning we're the only candidates.

Clarisse smirked, glad to see Leo drop his head in shame.  
>"I'll drive she said."<br>Shane looked like he wanted to say something, but one look from Clarisse shut him up.  
>Wow, even emo boy was scared of her.<p>

Clarisse took her throne on the front seat, while Shane sat beside her.  
>Callie and Leo slipped in at the back, leaving Erica to sit by the window; squished be Leo's tool belt.<br>As they sped down the highway to grab a flight to flipping Canada, Erica felt something on her shoulder. She awkwardly turned her head, to see Leo's sleeping head resting on her shoulder.

"Hey Clarisse?" Clarisse grunted in response. "Can I kill him now?" she asked gesturing to the sleeping Leo. Clarisse nodded, grinning.

At that exact moment, Shane turned the radio on to some rock song, while Callie began singing; trying to drown out the beautiful noise.

Erica groaned, as Clarisse started yelling. Laying her head against something, she felt her eyes close, as she fell asleep.

**Tony's P.O.V: **  
>Tony slammed his bedroom door against the wall, as he violently jerked it open. He'd spent all day looking for Erica, and had been caught by the team.<p>

He let out a groan of despair, as he noticed his secret stash of alcohol was gone. Great.  
>Collapsing onto his bed, he strained to keep his eyes open.<p>

He had to fight the nightmares.  
>As usual, he lost.<p>

In his dream, Erica's crumpled body lay near a wall. Tony ran up to her, and lifted up her limp body. She let out a groan, as he cradled her head in his arms.  
>"Hey kid," his voice was shaking "you're not dying on me. You hear me?"<br>Erica's bruised face held cuts and blood flowed out of them non-stop. There was a pool of blood around her, from where she had been stabbed in the chest.  
>Erica's lips formed a sad smile, causing even more blood to trickle out of her cut lip.<br>"Sorry," she coughed as blood sputtered out of her mouth. "Love you," she took in a shaky breath.

Tony could feel tears streaming down his face.  
><em>No, no,no!<em> This wasn't happening. He'd already lost his parents. He wasn't going to lose his little girl now too.  
>"You're not going to leave me alone! You hear me kid!"<br>Erica coughed once more, as more blood came out of her mouth.  
>"Love you," she wheezed, "Daddy."<br>Her eyes rolled into her head, as her body went limp.

Tony woke up screaming. He sat up in his bed in cold sweat, panting. He held his head in his hands, as his body began shaking.  
>"Just a dream, just a dream." he said to himself shakily, as he stood up.<p>

Tony grabbed the picture of Erica which sat on his bedside table, and held it in his hands, as if it could save her.  
>He shakily got up, and went downstairs.<br>He needed a drink.

**Erica's P.O.V:**  
>In her dream, Erica walked into a warehouse. A chill ran down her spine as she saw the blood which was stained on the walls. As she walked into a room, she felt her heart drop.<p>

By the wall, lay the crumpled figure of her father.  
>She ran up to him. He let out a groan, as she cradled his head in her lap.<br>Erica began sobbing.  
>Bruises lay all over he dad's handsome face, as blood flowed out of the cuts which covered his face. There was a pool of blood around his body, from where he had been stabbed.<br>The spear was still in his chest.

Tony bean panting, as he coughed out blood.  
>"Daddy! No, don't go! Daddy!" Tony held a shaky hand to his daughter's mouth.<p>

Tony smiled, a gruesome sight considering how bloody his lips were.  
>"Daddy," he took a shaky breath "loves you."<br>Erica began crying even harder.  
>"No, don't go!"<br>Tony smiled again. "Sorry kiddo," he said.

He looked in wonder at Erica's face.  
>"So, pretty. Like your mother."<br>Tony coughed out more blood.  
>"Love you princess." his eyes rolled back into his head, as his body went limp.<p>

Erica woke up screaming, as tears ran down her face. She began shaking. Clarisse immediately pulled the car to a stop.  
>Even Leo, who'd just woken up, looked startled.<br>Clarisse got out of her seat, and yanked open the door on Erica's side.  
>"You okay girl?" she asked.<br>Erica began to cry harder. Clarisse immediately put her arms around the younger girl. "It's alright kid." she said  
>"it's alright.<strong><strong>

**Circe's P.O.V:  
><strong>Grinning, the sorceress turned to look at Enchantress, who smiled in return.  
>"Nice work." she said "You broke them."<p>

**Author's Note: How did you like it? Please**  
>review.<br>- Ninja Daughter of Hermes


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO, Avengers, G.I Joe, or anything else in this story – except my OC's. Sorry if anyone happens to be OOC.  
>ENJOY….<br>**Author's Note: Hey, wazzup! Erica is now 14, and does not know that Tony is Iron Man. She **_**has **_**met all the Avengers, but only when they were in their "secret identities". This takes place during The Son of , and if anyone is wondering why Clarisse is so nice to Erica: Eris was a daughter of Zeus and Hera (in some versions), and was very close to her brother Ares. So it wouldn't be surprising for this sibling like relationship to be repeated.  
>LOL, Erica makes me think of "Absolutely." It's by Nine Days. Oh, and sorry if my description of the journey is screwed. I've never been to the U.S, I'm Canadian.<br>****Chapter Nine:  
><strong>_**Erica's P.O.V:**_

As Erica sobbed into Clarisse's arms, she could feel the tension around the room – err car.  
>She immediately jerked her head up, and noticed her "team" staring at her.<br>They all held looks of sympathy in their eyes; and awkwardness in their stance.  
>Great, she'd just embarrassed herself in front of the people she was supposed to lead.<p>

How oh so brave.

After a few moments of silence, Leo opened his stupid mouth. "Air, what happened?"  
>Erica shot him a look, causing him to flinch. Only her dad was allowed to call her "Air".<br>"Come on punk, you better tell us now, it could be useful." Clarisse said. Her usual gruff voice held a hint of warmth in it; like she was talking to her little sister or something.  
>Erica looked at Clarisse in confusion.<p>

Surprisingly, it was loudmouth Callie who explained to Erica the importance of demigod dreams.

By the time she was done chattering, Erica's heart was hammering in her chest. She began shaking even harder.  
>No, no, no!<br>There was no way her dad could die!

The group fell silent. Erica suddenly realized she was supposed to explain her dream to them.  
>Shaking once more, Erica began to speak. She mentioned every little gory detail, every word (this made her shake even more).<br>By the time she was done, everyone held shocked looks on their faces. Shane's expression remained blank. Leo, on the other hand, appeared shaken, as if recovering a painful memory.  
>There was a look of intense pain in his eyes.<p>

"It's not real." Shane said, after a minute of silence.  
>Everyone turned to look at him.<br>"What do you mean?" Erica asked. That one sentence had immediately given her hope.  
>"Your dream," he said "it's not real."<br>Clarisse put a hand on Erica's shoulder. "Talk." she said.

"My dad's the god of death," Shane continued "like di Angelo; I can also sense things like death. The details of your story –"  
>Shane ran a hand through his hair "It just feels so <em>fake<em>, that's all."  
>"How do you know?" Callie asked suspiciously.<p>

That was weird. Callie didn't seem like the type of person to ask such a question.  
>Erica felt a vibe coming off Callie – and she didn't like it.<br>"Believe me; I've had such dreams that are real." Shane said bitterly. He looked like he wanted to say more, but took one look at Callie, and closed his mouth.

Clarisse got back into her seat without a word, and within seconds, they were on their way to the airport. As they cautiously got into the airport, they went to board their flight.  
>And that's when tragedy struck.<br>The lady gave them a weird look. "These," she held up the tickets "are expired."  
>Everyone shot glares – resembling daggers – at Leo.<br>Leo's jaw dropped. "What? But I got these from the Stoll brothers!"

Everyone face palmed. "That's the problem!" Shane hissed.  
>The group silently left, with the lady shooting them a dirty look.<br>As they walked on, Erica caught sight of the private plane near by (from the window), and an idea formed in her mind.  
>Smirking, she stopped walking, and turned to face the others.<br>"Guys," she said "I have an idea."

Leo held a twisted look of anger, as he focused on hacking into the airport's computer systems. Where were they hidden? In the parking lot.  
>"Hurry up!" Erica growled "Shane should be back any minute now."<br>As if on cue, Shane and Clarisse emerged out of a shadow.  
>"We're ready," they said, holding up the bag of cash they'd stolen.<br>Where'd they gone?  
>There was a bank nearby and – yup you guessed it! They'd gotten into Tony's bank account.<br>Erica smirked, thinking about how confused Pepper would in a couple of minutes.  
>She felt a pang in her chest, as the homesickness returned.<br>Well, at least her dad was safe.

Leo suddenly let out a yelp of joy, causing Erica to spin around.  
>Startled, she accidentally whipped him in the face with the back of her leg.<br>Leo held his face in his hands as he stood up. "Sorry." he muttered painfully. "I just wanted to tell you guys I cancelled the flights for all the private planes. But," he ran his hand through his curly hair. "One flight was kind of your dad's."

Erica suddenly felt awkward. Great, so she'd stolen her dad's flight.  
>Maybe she should add that to the small list of that other thing she might be stealing from him.<br>His life.

Callie, on the other hand, had decided to go off and make sure when the coast was clear. As much as the girl scared Erica, she couldn't help but admire her for her grace – which gave her stealth.

As the gang sat in silence, a loud ring brought them to life. Bringing out the cell phone he'd stolen from the lady, Shane put on the speaker.  
>"Guys," Callie's voice chirped "it's time." Dramatic much?<p>

Sneaking into a private plane in the dead of the night is NOT easy. As they walked on, Erica kept one hand on one of her guns she had on her belt. Shane moved quickly, like a ninja; which was why the rest of the gang trailed behind him. Not because they were scared – they just couldn't keep up.  
>As they finally walked to the plane, the sound of footsteps hit Erica's ears. Without thinking, she automatically pulled out her gun, pointing it towards the sound – and pulled the trigger.<br>The crumpled body of a security guard lay in front of the teens and adult (Clarisse is in her twenties now).

Leo's tan face went paper white. "You killed him!" he shrieked, his hands going up in flames. Fiery temper much?  
>Erica rolled her eyes, and held up her gun.<br>"He's not _dead, _he's just unconscious." she said, holding up her gun.  
>She pointed to single word in Greek, which was engraved on the pistol. "See, it says sleep; right? Although whoever came up with the idea to put THAT word, is stupid." Leo made a muffled sound behind his hands.<p>

Callie smirked "Yeah, he is the stupidest guy you'll ever meet."  
>Leo immediately got up, and the two began arguing.<br>After a minute of the stupidity, Erica could see anger growing in Shane's eyes.  
>"Enough!" he bellowed, causing everyone (except Clarisse) to flinch.<br>"Get in the plane NOW." He said slowly, breathing heavily. Everyone got into the plane silently, even Clarisse.

"Wait," Erica asked "who's flying?"  
>Everyone turned to face Leo.<br>Even Clarisse. "You better not get us killed punk." she growled.

As they got into the air, Erica felt her heart pounding. They were swerving from side to side. Leo gritted his teeth, like he was going to fall apart any minute. Sweat trickled down the Latino's elfish face. After a minute or so, he released the death grip he had on the controls, and relaxed it.  
>He caught Erica staring at him and grinned. "Yeah I'm the man!" he hollered.<br>Erica found herself grinning back.

As they flew on, Erica found her eyes g droopy. She shook her head. No, no, no. Ever since she'd come to camp, Erica had been having nightmares about her dad. No matter how hard she tried, she could never fight off that dreading sense of fatigue.  
>Each time the plane hit turbulence, Erica would mutter a thanks to the gods – for keeping her awake, and the nightmares at bay.<p>

Within an hour, as darkness hit, the entire gang was asleep. Leo, on the other hand, was too excited to even put the plane on auto-pilot. Besides the guy looked like he had been hyped up on caffeine since the day he was born. Erica doubted he'd have trouble staying awake.

The two awkwardly sat in silence (excluding all the loud snoring), in the plane. After another fifteen minutes of this behavior; Leo finally spoke up.  
>"Uh, would your dad –"<br>"No, he will not be giving you blueprints to his weapons." Erica cut him off.  
>Leo's head sunk in his pain.<p>

As Erica's eyes fell, she silently cussed herself for being unable to stay awake.  
>In her dream, her dad was sitting up in bed, holding his head in his hands; shaking. Any child would be surprised at seeing they're parent so helpless, but this was beyond that for Erica.<br>Tony Stark was not the type of person to be seen in pain. To see him break down like this…  
>It just wasn't natural.<p>

As Tony lifted his head, his bloodshot eyes bore into Erica's mind.  
>"Just a dream, just a dream." he said, getting up, as he lifted a picture from his bed. There was an intense pain and fear in his eyes as he stared at the picture. Tony reached for a bottle next to his bed, and chugged down the substance. His body seemed to relax, but the look in his eyes remained.<p>

As he sat back down, Tony opened up his laptop. He seemed to be trying to stay awake – like he was also being plagued by nightmares. But like Erica, he lost. As he twitched painfully in his sleep, moaning, tossing and turning; Erica heard him mumble her name.

Erica's eyes shot open. She could see something hovering in front of her face. Swatting it with her hand, she sat up from her awkward position. Looking down, she noticed Leo, crumpled on the floor, rubbing his jaw with his hand as he stood up.  
>"That," he said "hurt."<br>Surprisingly, Erica felt sorry. "Uh," she said awkwardly standing up "sorry?"

Leo waved his hand, like it didn't matter. "Never mind."  
>That's when a thought struck Erica. "Wait, <em>what <em>were you doing hovering in front of my face?"  
>Leo's face turned red. "It's not what you think!" he said defensively, holding his hands up.<br>A loud snort from Callie caused them to twitch.  
>As they both jerked their heads towards her, they both let out a sigh of relief. She was just sleeping, along with the rest of the gang.<p>

"You kind of looked like you were having a nightmare." Leo said sheepishly.  
>Erica felt like crying again as her dream flooded back into her memory. Her dad had seemed so helpless.<br>Wait, why had LEO been so close to her face then?  
>"So you were just putting you face in front of me?" she asked, crossing her arms.<p>

Leo turned even redder. "I was trying to wake you up." he said.  
>"By pretending to kiss me?"<br>"Yeah, – NO!" Leo yelled, spreading his arms out like a bird, in frustration.  
>Leo's stupid yelling caused Clarisse to stir awake. Her elbow hit Shane; waking him up.<br>Callie got up on her own, a smirk on her face.  
><em>Oh no…<em>

"What happened?" Shane growled. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.  
>Callie opened her mouth to explain (she was eavesdropping if you haven't figured it out), but Erica clamped a hand over her mouth.<br>"Nothing," Leo said. He pointed to the controls "Except for the fact that I took a couple zzz's, and never noticed when auto-pilot took us to Canada."  
>Clarisse and Shane face palmed.<p>

As Leo landed the plane, Erica felt like face palming herself. Why?  
>Leo had landed the private plane in a <em>park<em>.  
>The gang all glared at Leo, causing him to flinch.<br>"What?" he asked.  
>Erica shook her head - and for once – led the team outside.<br>Erica groaned when she saw the Stark Industries logo. They just _had to_ steal her dad's plane.  
>Poor Dad was going to have some explaining to do.<p>

As they all sat on a bench in the park, Shane finally spoke up. "Great, we made it to flipping Canada. Now where –" he gestured around the park "In Canada do we go?"  
>(Nothing against Canadians, I am one myself.)<br>Once again, Callie spoke up. "Ice and Snow," she said, reciting the words of the prophecy, "We go north, to the three territories."  
>Erica frowned, how did <em>Callie <em>know so much about _Canada_?  
>North would have been a simple way of stating it, but to be specific…<p>

"Great, so HOW do we get there?" Leo asked.  
>Everyone looked at him. "I can't fly," he explained "We're out of fuel."<br>Great.

Suddenly, a loud blood chilling scream hit their ears. Without thinking, Erica began running towards the source of the sound. Without bothering to even _think _about the others, she just ran.  
>As the heart wrenching cries continued; Erica realized why she was running.<br>That voice belonged to her dad.

**Tony's P.O.V:  
><strong>Erica's first word had been in Tony's arms.  
>It had been <em>Mamma.<em>  
>Thinking she meant Pepper, an envious Tony passed her into Pepper's arms. Instead, Erica called out "Mamma", and reached out her arms to Tony.<p>

Pepper had laughed so hard that day; she had tears streaming down her red face.  
>The worst part?<br>It was at a charity event, and some reporter managed to be  
>around when it happened.<br>For the next couple of days, headlines and photos surrounding Tony Stark and his "cute little girl" were on every news channel, including a detailed story on her first word. It was the most embarrassing moment in his life.

Tony would do anything to have Erica beside him now; even it involved her calling him "Mamma" again.  
>Rubbing his eyes, Tony continued the hacking he was doing on his computer. Apparently, the flight he'd had to Canada had been cancelled. He had been hoping to meet up with Logan (Wolverine); as he was currently somewhere up north – according to Fury. If he could just get Logan to identify Erica's scent; maybe he could track her.<p>

And the money that had been taken from his bank account – Erica KNEW all about his security numbers.  
>These occurrences had happened all within one hour. He wasn't a detective; but Tony was pretty sure these two were related. But how? Tony took a swig from his Scotch.<p>

What would Enchantress and her gang want with a PLANE? Where were they even headed?

A tiny beep brought him back to his senses.  
>Tony did a fist pump. He had breached the security systems. As he went through the video surveillance tape – something caught his eye – Erica.<p>

Wait – why was she going to Canada of all places? And who were those kids?  
>A chill ran down Tony's spine – he'd seen them somewhere.<br>But from where?

As they walked back, Tony rubbed his eyes. Okay, so that explained the stolen plane and cash.  
>But who were these kids?<p>

Tony shook his head. They were probably Enchantress with the rest of her gang. They were probably in disguise. Besides, that was the least of his concerns.  
>He's just gotten information on his marshmallow ninja. (see previous chapter.)<br>He lifted up his Avengers' card to his lips, and spoke four simple words.  
>"We're going to Canada."<p>

"This is SO awesome!" piped Wasp. "I can't believe I'm flying a jet!"  
>Despite being given permission to tag along, Fury and the team was forcing him to ride in the jet; which was stupid considering how he had his amour on. This was supposed to make him go to sleep, but since Tony had his helmet on; there was no way of telling.<br>Until he opened his mouth.  
>"Hate to break it to you Janet," he said to Wasp "But the jet's on auto-pilot.<p>

Wasp stuck her tongue out at Tony.

Tony took a swig of the bottle of Scotch that was sitting by his seat.  
>He immediately felt drowsy. "What the…" he took of his helmet, as his world fell into darkness.<br>They'd mixed sleeping pills with his drink.

In his dream, Erica was fighting some sort of metal thing.

A chill ran down Tony's spine, as he realized it was Obadiah in an early model of the suit. Erica began shooting with her pistol, but the bullets merely bounced off. Pure fear flooded her face, as Obadiah walked towards her; the metal clanking against the floor. Erica tried running; but Tony knew better then to hope for the best.

_No, no, no, no!_

Erica screamed, as Obadiah got a grip on her neck. Squirming, she began gasping for air. Slamming her violently against the wall, Obadiah let out a cruel laugh. Erica groaned as she lifted her head. A cut; gushing with blood, ran down her beautiful features, complimenting the bruises already on it.  
>Obadiah held up one heavy metal arm.<br>And aimed for Erica's head.

Tony woke up in cold sweat, screaming. Sitting up, he noticed the team giving him uncertain looks of sympathy.

"Maybe bringing him along wasn't such a good idea." Hawkeye whispered to Black Widow.

"He doesn't look sane." he continued.  
>"I heard that Clint." Tony growled.<br>Clint flinched.

Pulling his helmet on, Tony turned to look at the team.  
>"I'm fine, really." he said.<br>"You mean excluding the excessive drinking, dark circles, blood shot eyes, screaming, and zombie stance?" Clint said sarcastically.

Tony shot him a look, but before he could say anything, the plane hit turbulence.  
>Looking out, Tony noticed a plane zooming towards them.<br>And hit them; causing them to hurl towards the ground.

**Author's Note: So, how'd you like it? Please review – even if your review is negative, I'll take it. It might help improve my writing. And I'm desperate for a review every time I check up on my story.**

- Ninja Daughter of Hermes


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO, Avengers, G.I Joe, or anything else in this story – except my OC's. Sorry if anyone happens to be OOC.  
>ENJOY….<br>**Author's Note: Hey, wazzup! Erica is now 14, and does not know that Tony is Iron Man. She **_**has **_**met all the Avengers, but only when they were in their "secret identities". This takes place during The Son of Neptune.  
>LOL, Erica makes me think of "Absolutely." It's by Nine Days. And it's only been a week since Erica has gone missing.<br>****Chapter TEN:  
><strong>_**Erica's P.O.V:  
><strong>_As they bone-chilling cries continued, Erica ran like there was no tomorrow. As she began to approach the source of the sound, a large pair of arms grabbed her from behind. Kicking, she opened her mouth to scream, but a large sweaty hand clamped itself over her mouth. As it dragged her into the safety of the trees, just behind the source of the sound, Erica's eyes looked up to meet those of Shane.

Leo, Callie and Clarisse were standing behind them, panting, as sweat trickled down their foreheads. Leo held a finger to his lips, and pointed beyond their shelter of the trees; the source of the sound.  
>Erica kept on kicking and squirming anyways. <em>Her dad<em> was probably being tortured or something; and they wanted her to stay put?  
>Suddenly, the cries of pain got louder, and a gasp broke out of her lips.<p>

Well, a muffled one. A large figure emerged; a giant, like the ones from the day of the explosion – only it had one eyes.  
>A Cyclops.<br>As the bone chilling cries continued, the Cyclops kept its mouth hung open, as if imitating them._**  
><strong>_A chill ran down Erica's spine as she realized – _he was imitating them_.  
>The Cyclops had managed to imitate Tony Stark's voice!<p>

Suddenly, the Cyclops stopped "screaming" and turned towards the trees. Two more of its brethren emerged from the trees. "Why'd you stop?" the larger one of the two hissed. He wore a large Cyclops version of a miniskirt.  
>No matter what they thought, the Cyclopes' bare chests were NOT attractive.<p>

The smaller Cyclops, the one who'd been imitating Tony's voice, shrugged.

"It's not working." he said sheepishly. "Maybe she gave us the wrong information."

Wait, who was _she?_  
>The medium sized Cyclops growled. "Are you questioning <em>her<em>?" she hissed.  
>The smaller guy flinched. "N-n-no!" He stuttered.<br>Erica would've felt bad for the guy; had he not been trying to kill her.

Suddenly, Callie began to twitch her nose, as she began taking in shaky breaths of air. Realization dawned upon the group.  
><em>Oh no…<em>  
>Leo clamped a hand over her mouth, but the muffled sound still came out.<br>"Achoo!"

The larger Cyclops turned his head towards the source of the sound – them.  
>"Oh crap." Erica squeaked from behind Shane's hand.<br>'Did you hear that?" the Cyclops asked.  
>The other two shook their heads. Thank Apollo for their horrible hearing.<br>The larger Cyclops smirked. "Because I did." He held up his large battle axe.

Before Erica could piece together what was happening, something brown and silver flew by, causing everyone to jump back; for cover. Looking up; from where she lay on the ground, Erica noticed the axe lodged into the tree, just where her neck had been a moment ago.

"So," Erica said getting up, as she pulled out two guns. "Do we fight them now?"  
>Her answer was Leo's hands bursting into flames. "Yeah." he said bluntly.<br>The Cyclopes charged.

The larger one chuckled upon seeing Leo. "Fire does not –"  
>"Work on you, I know." he finished for the beast. "But she might." he said pointing behind him.<br>The Cyclops turned around, just as Shane appeared; sword in hand. He did a quick dive, and flew by, chopping off his head. He landed on the ground, on his knees. Grinning, the prince of death stood up, shaking the blood of his blade; just as the Cyclops exploded into dust.  
>"Your turn." he said to Erica, who was standing behind Leo. Shane pointed behind her.<p>

Turning around, Erica noticed the smallest Cyclops charge towards her. Waiting until the last minute, she ran out of the way – bull fighting style. As the monster charged behind her, Erica began to panic. It was her first time killing a monster.

She held out an arm, and began aimlessly shooting at the Cyclops.  
>He took the bait, and foolishly tried dodging them. As he did, he tripped over his own feet. Smirking, Erica pulled the trigger.<p>

A smile appeared on the Cyclops face, as he exploded.  
><em>What the?<em>

As she spun around, Erica's body collided with a fist, sending her crashing into a wall.  
>Looking up, she noticed a huge metal thing walk towards her. Her first thought?<p>

_My gods it the tin man! _ (From The Wizard of Oz)  
>As Erica lifted her head, she groaned. That hurt like hell – err, Hades, that is. The sour taste of blood filled her mouth. Running a hand down her face, Erica felt a large cut diagonally lodged from her left temple, down to her lower lip. Blood gushed out.<p>

As the tin man clanked towards her, he lifted one of his heavy metal arms, aiming for Erica's head. A loud piercing sound erupted. Wait, that kind of looked like one of those blaster things Iron Man had…

Before her mind had time to register what was happening, she immediately rolled out of the way, just as a large beam erupted from the evil Iron Man's arm; creating a crater where she had lay moments ago.

When the smoke dissolved, the tin man let out a curse; and chuckled.  
>Okay, so maybe he is in need of therapy.<br>He turned his large metal head towards Erica. "Just like your old man, huh?" he mused. His voice echoed within his helmet. "Don't ever want to admit your defeat." he continued. He lifted his arm again, ready to smash her. "Well too bad." He slammed his hand down. Erica got up shakily, and fell back down; rolling out of the way, as the man formed another crater in the ground.

Pulling out another gun from her belt, Erica shakily stood up. Smearing the blood off her face, she pointed it towards him. "Don't move." she said bravely; her voice refusing to reflect her emotions. In truth, Erica felt like breaking down like her dad had in her dream.

Suddenly, a rustle in the trees behind the man caught her eyes. Erica caught sight of a grinning Leo, whose arms were ablaze. On the ground stood Clarisse, a spear crackling with electricity in her hand.  
>Leo questioningly lifted his eyebrows. In silent understanding, Erica lifted hers as well.<br>"Don't move," she repeated, "or I _will _shoot."

The man laughed a cruel laugh, which echoed in his helmet. "Ooh I guess that stupid determination runs in the family too, huh?" he chuckled. "Those pathetic bullets won't lay a dent on this beauty."  
>Erica smirked. "That wasn't the idea," she said, pulling out her knife. Without thinking she threw it towards him. "This was."<br>The man chuckled, "That wont touch the amour, that'll – "  
>The man let out a savage yell of pain, as the knife entered his eye slots.<p>

As the man frantically yanked off his helmet, Erica gasped as she saw the damage her knife had done. Blood gushed out of his eye.  
>The man clutched hid face as the blood gushed out. Suddenly, his hands slid off his eye, which was now healed.<br>_What the?_

Yanking out the bloody knife, he threw it behind him. Behind him, someone let out a sickening cry of pain.  
>Erica's eyes hovered around, only to find Leo crumpled on the ground, twitching in pain, a knife lodged in his chest.<br>It took Erica's brain a split second to register what had just happened. Leo had just been stabbed.

Callie emerged out of the woods, her arrow notched at the man's face. As her fingers released the arrow, it found its place in the man's neck. Just as before, he yanked it out, and snapped it in two.  
>"Pretty pathetic compared to your old man." he chuckled.<p>

Leo let out a groan from behind him, and then a yell of pain; when Shane yanked out his knife. Leo's lips began to turn blue.

Smirking the man began to walk towards her. Erica was afraid – but she was also angry. She began shaking in anger.  
><em>No one <em>hurts her friends – even if one who was a pathetic loser like Leo.

Suddenly, a large tree came toppling over. The man merely smirked, and raised one arm – and was crushed by a large shelf of rock.  
>Looking up, Erica saw that the large rock that had once stood as a "Welcome" sign had fallen over.<p>

For a moment, she just stood there, silently taking in the crumpled body under the rock; as if he may spring back to life again. Hey, it's already happened TWICE.

Suddenly, a loud groan brought Erica back to her senses. Running towards the source of the sound, she gasped for the third time that day.  
>Leo's orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt was soaked with blood. The very blood in which the pool his body lay in had been created. A large cut, resembling Erica's ran down his face, matching the bruises he'd gotten from when he'd crashed to the ground. (He was on a tree.)<p>

Shane knelt beside him, while Clarisse and Callie stood behind, dirty looks adorning their faces. Shane looked up at Erica, his face twisted in disgust. "It was poisoned." he spat.  
>"W-w-what?" Erica stuttered.<br>"Don't act stupid," Clarisse hissed, "the knife was poisoned."  
>Shane stood up, standing at least two feet taller than Erica. His chest fell up and down, as he took in shaky breaths of anger.<br>"You _knew _this," he gestured towards Leo's twitching body "would happen. You planned it."  
>"I can't believe we <em>actually <em>agreed to go on this quest with _you_." Clarisse hissed. "I actually _trusted _you!"  
>"B-b-but I –"<br>"You what?" Shane yelled, his voice shaking. "You hoped that you and your _friend_," he pointed to the body crushed by the rock "would win?"

"Never trust a child of chaos," Shane continued bitterly "and here we are." he said the last part with contempt.

Clarisse pointed to Erica's belt "You used another knife, knowing that your friend would live."  
>Erica looked at her belt. Clarisse's knife still hung at her side.<p>

_What the?_

Erica opened her mouth, but was cut off by Callie. "Look," she said, pointing to the sign on the armor of the crushed figure. "It's even got the symbol of your _mother_."  
>Shane held up the blade "As does this." he spat.<p>

Erica began shaking. This was all her fault, all HER fault. Without thinking, she began running. Ignoring the cries of anger, words like _traitor _and _backstabber_, she ran.  
>Erica ran as far as her feet would carry her, over the benches of the park, and though the trees. She ran though the streets of Toronto, and into an alley. Tears began to form in her eyes, as she punched the wall.<br>Cradling her sore hand, Erica slid against the wall, and sat down, her face buried in her knees. Hugging her knees to her chest, Erica burst into tears.

Here she was, in a foreign nation, with no way of getting home. Her _friends _now hated her – one was now dying because of her.

As her eyes began to fall, Erica refused to fight the sense of fatigue. _Let the nightmares come._  
>A tall blond began walking towards her, her hands lit with green flames.<br>Erica's world fell into darkness.

**Tony's P.O.V:**

There were many ways he could die, but a jet crash was not on Tony's list.  
>Lazily blasting a hole into the plane, he turned to his teammates. "Let's go!" he yelled.<br>Cap', Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Black Panther stared at him.  
>"Oh, right." Tony said sheepishly.<br>"We'll each take one." Thor said, saving him.

Thor proceeded to lifting up Black Widow and Black Panther.  
>"Show off." Tony muttered, as Thor flew out. Tony grabbed hold of Cap' while Hawkeye's eyes widened, as Hulk scooped him up.<br>"I hate you Stark." he said bluntly.

For the first time in days, Tony laughed.

As the gang landed on the ground; the jet blew up. Tony flinched. THAT had cost a lot. Even worse, all traces of the plane that had hit them had vanished. It wasn't even like it was invisible – the suit would've noticed. It was GONE.  
>"Jarvis, where are we?" Tony asked his computer.<br>As the coordinates appeared before his eyes, Tony turned to the team. "We're in Canada." he said.

"Great, so where do we –"  
>"We look for Erica." Tony cut Black Widow off.<br>Cap' gave him an uneasy look. "Tony, I think you're taking this too seriously. I think that we should – "

"Wait and let her die?" Tony hissed. "No, we are going to look for her!"

Cap' flinched, but regained his posture. "Do you even know HOW to find her?" he asked.  
>"Well…" Tony felt his face turn red. "Not yet but – "<p>

"Not yet," Ant man said "Which means we need to look for clues. Which I highly doubt that this is a good time for," he said, gesturing around to the sunset.  
>"I say we get some sleep." Wasp said, stretching her arms as she grew to full size.<br>Tony shook his head like a little kid. "No!" he insisted "We need to start searching!"  
>The team all shot him a look.<p>

After losing that battle, Tony stumbled into his hotel room like a zombie. He was drunk again.  
>Collapsing onto his bed, a memory flashed before his eyes.<p>

Erica had been three, when she had been playing hide and go seek with Tony. During the game, as he struggled to find her, his phone rang. Picking up the cell phone, Tony began talking with a business partner. About ten minutes later, he disconnected the phone call.

He suddenly heard a crash from upstairs. Running like a mad man, Tony found Erica crumpled at the bottom of the staircase; crying.  
>Tony began to panic. Blood was gushing out of her forehead.<br>Without thinking, he scooped her up, and rushed her to the hospital.

Tony sat in the emergency room, his shirt drenched with blood, holding his face in his hands, as his body began shaking. He began to panic, as he thought more and more about Erica. The doctor soon came out of the operation room, calling Tony. They were trying to get the stitches done on Erica, but she kept on screaming; calling for her daddy.

Tony ran inside with the doctor; before he had even finished his request. Tony held onto Erica's hand throughout the entire process, sweat streaming down his face. His body was shaking even harder.

When all the stitches were done, Erica had been exhausted.  
>Tony had been BEYOND exhausted from worry.<br>As he carried Erica into his bedroom, Tony set the whimpering toddler onto his bed.  
>Walking out to Pepper's room, he ordered her to cancel all meetings for the next day. Despite the doctor's assurance, Tony wasn't convinced that Erica was fine – he had to keep an eye on her.<p>

Slipping into his bed with Erica, Tony wrapped his arms around her, as he held her tightly. He fell asleep with his arms still around her.

As Tony snapped back to the present, the memory dissolved, but the sense of worry remained.  
>The problem?<br>He wasn't holding his daughter right now.

In his dream, Tony was back at home, with Erica. A grin spread across her face, as she taunted him, snatching his blueprints for an invention. As Tony ran after her, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
>Standing behind Erica, was a Cyclops. Tony tried moving his feet; but it was like he was glued to the floor. Erica screamed as the monster lifted her from the neck, suffocating her. He smashed her into the window, and pulled her back. Erica's body was now covered in cuts from where the glass had cut her. Grabbing a knife, the beast plunged it into her heart…<p>

Tony woke up screaming, his hands at his throat. Grabbing a glass of water, he chugged it down. Then he frowned. There never WAS a glass of water. Before he could her up, and arm reached out, grabbing Tony's neck. Before he could see his attacker, Tony heard a sickening crunch as his body was slammed against the wall. His world fell into darkness.

**Author's NOTE: How did ya like it? PLEASE REVIEW, I AM DESPERATE! Oh, and Leo's not dead **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO, Avengers, G.I Joe, or anything else in this story – except my OC's. Sorry if anyone happens to be OOC.  
>ENJOY….<br>**Author's Note: Hey, wazzup! Erica is now 14, and does not know that Tony is Iron Man. She **_**has **_**met all the Avengers, but only when they were in their "secret identities". This takes place during The Son of Neptune.  
>LOL, Erica makes me think of "Absolutely." It's by Nine Days. And it's only been a week since Erica has gone missing. Oh, and Tony and Erica finally see each other. Oh, and this is NOT a nightmare children – it's a reality…<br>****Chapter Nine:  
><strong>_**Erica's P.O.V:  
><strong>_As she opened her eyes, Erica could hear and see a group of people talking.  
>" – have completed our end of the bargain," a woman's voice said. There was an edge of annoyance, blended with anger and a touch of impatience.<p>

Thinking over, Erica decided to keep her eyes shut. As she did, she remembered how familiar the group of people had seemed. She felt an urge to open her eyes, to try and jump start her memory, but she kept them closed.

"In time, you WILL have their dead bodies here, I assure you." Said another woman's voice. It was thin and raspy; and seemed amused by the other woman's plight.  
>Erica shuddered, as she realized <em>she knew that voice<em>.  
>But from where?<p>

"When?" the other woman demanded, the anger growing in her voice. "All this time – and you have only caught her wretched _father_? I expected better from you Circe."

The woman's words sent a chill down Erica's spine. Something told her that SHE was the _"her"_ the woman had mentioned.  
>And if they had caught her dad…<p>

The loud sound of something being knocked over shattered Erica's thoughts.  
>The woman with the angry voice sighed. "Must your henchman<br>destroy our entrance _every _time he shows up?"

The woman, Circe, chuckled darkly. "Forgive him, would you dear Amora, he's just returned from the Fields of Torment. You know what it can do to a person after millennia. Besides," she sounded happy now "he's brought a _friend_."

A loud crash was heard, as something was slammed against the floor. A loud scream was let out – it was a _person_.  
>Now shaking, Erica squeezed her eyes shut, as she tried to sit still. There was no escaping once they found out she was conscious. Her hands were tied behind her back, along with her feet. Her body had been strapped to the chair.<p>

The woman, Amora, let out a growl. "That's only ONE of them you fool!" she hissed. "What about the other _eight?_"

"Patience Amora," Circe said "the rest of his _club _will soon come looking for him, no doubt. As for the girl," Erica felt her blood go cold. "Her mother will come running soon enough."

Erica heard footsteps come towards her. She felt a chill in the room, as a hand brushed against her face. And a sharp nail dig into her face.  
>Erica let out a painful scream. As pathetic as it had seemed to scream, she couldn't exactly hold it in. That psycho had just reopened the cut she had gotten from her friend; the tin man!<br>Opening her eyes, they met with a pair of green ones. A tall, dark haired woman stood in front of her, her nails spotless clean – despite having reopened the wound on Erica's face.

She closed her eyes in pain.  
>The metallic taste of blood filled Erica's mouth, as the blood gushed out of the jagged line running from her right temple and down to her lower lip. She opened her eyes once more.<p>

Behind the woman, stood a very familiar group of people – she had seen them on the news countless times over.  
>They were the Avengers' enemies – The Masters of Evil.<br>Yes, it was a name worth cringing at – but it was unwise to mess with these people; no matter how stupid their name was.

The dark haired woman – Circe probably – smirked. "Finally awake, eh? Ooh, this will be fun!" she rubbed her hands together. There was a spark in her eyes, reminding Erica of a cat with a ball of yarn.  
>A loud groan could be heard on the floor. As she caught sight of the crumpled body on the floor – Erica's blood ran cold. There were numerous cuts and bruises on the man, and his shirt had been stained with blood – blood that was slowly spreading on the floor.<br>The worst part?  
>That man happened to be Tony Stark.<p>

Lifting his head, Tony held a look of pure rage on his face. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth – as well as his black eye. Erica had never seen her father like this. "Touch my kid again, and I'll send you to hell!" he growled, his voice shaking; as if he were in pain. There was a strange protectiveness in his voice – one Erica had never heard from him before.

Circe's face still held its amused look – if anything, she looked even more entertained. "Oh look!" she clapped her hands, and lifted Tony's head by grabbing him by his hair. "Daddy's here too! Oh this is just too much fun!" Circe walked back to Erica, and turned around, to face The Masters of Evil, and nodded to them.

Behind Circe, a woman with blond hair in a green outfit – Enchantress (Amora) motioned for a large bulky man to come forward. He held a battle axe in his hands. He had large rippling muscles, and a blank look on his face – he was the Executioner.

Walking towards Tony, he grabbed him from his blood-stained t-shirt. Tony let out an exhausted moan; which said he too weak to even move. Holding Tony's limp body in the air, he walked towards Circe, and violently slammed Tony on the floor; just in front of where Erica's chair sat. A sickening crunch hit Erica's ears as Tony's body hit the floor. Erica cringed. Blood splattered the pavement, but a loud moan from Tony said he was alive. He let out a cough, as blood splattered out of his mouth.

Behind Enchantress, a transparent purple figure – Wonder Man – shifted uncomfortably. He opened his mouth to say something; but was immediately silenced by a look from a purple clothed figure with his face covered – Zemo.

Circe, grinning wildly, walked up to Erica, and knelt beside her. "Anything you want to say princess?" she asked.  
>Erica responded by gathering up the blood in her mouth, and defiantly spat in Circe's face.<p>

Pure rage flooded Circe's face, as she raised one arm. Her hand glowed red with the aura of her magic, her eyes glowing along with it.

Wonder Man ran up to her, and held her back. "What?" Circe hissed her voice raspier than ever.

"We still need her, remember?" he said "We can't capture her mother if she's dead."  
>Circe let out a growl, as the red glowing dissolved, and instead smacked Erica in the face.<p>

"Listen half-blood," she growled "try anything smart, any attempt at escape; then Daddy," she lifted her arms, which glowed red once more "gets it." she blasted Tony. Tony let out a cry of pain.

The Executioner walked up to Tony, lifting him up by his blood soaked shirt, and laid him into a chair next to Erica. Metal cuffs shot out, locking around his hands, feet, and body.  
>"Just in case." Zemo hissed. His voice sent chills up Erica's spine.<p>

As the group of villains left the room – err warehouse – they shut the door behind them. The sound of locks being turned filled her ears.

Tony lifted his bloody face to look at his daughter. He smiled, but it was a gruesome sight to Erica, considering how bloody his lips were. Then again, her's probably didn't look to good either.

"We'll get out of here kid," he said, his voice shaking "Daddy's here now." he spoke to her as if she were a little kid; like he was trying to protect her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice sounding shaky; like he might fall apart any minute.  
>Erica opened her moth to answer, but choked on the blood which had flowed into her mouth. Spitting it out, she felt her stomach do a relay race.<p>

"I – I'm f-f-fine." she said, her voice shaking. "Daddy." she added shortly after.  
>She began shaking again. And burst into tears.<p>

Rage flooded Tony's face. "_What did they do to you?" _ He growled.  
>Erica was crying so hard she couldn't trust herself to speak.<br>Tony gritted his teeth in anger. "I swear, if they did _anything _to you I will personally tear those –" the next part involved a lot of foul cussing "apart." he finished. 

A frightened expression morphed onto Erica's face. She had never seen her father so angry. Hell – err Hades, she'd never seen him angry before.

Tony must've noticed, because his expression soon softened. He awkwardly craned his neck, and gave Erica a kiss on her forehead – something he had never done in years. "I'm here kid," he said, his voice full of pain "Daddy's here."

Erica awkwardly craned her neck towards him, and planted it onto his shoulder.

Her eyes were closing, as she heard him whisper "I love you." into her ear, kissing her forehead. 

**TONY'S P.O.V:  
><strong>As his daughter's sleeping head rested on his shoulder, all Tony Stark felt was rage. Bruises lay all over her face, and a cut ran down her face – which was still bleeding. The worst pat was that he couldn't do anything about it. Right now, all he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around Erica, and make her feel safe. The way she had been shaking earlier – they had done something to her. And once he got out of this chair, oh they were going to pay.

Tony began to piece it all together. The Executioner had somehow sneaked into the hotel – and carry him off without the other Avengers knowing. He let out a curse, as he realized that they had left Tony at the hotel, so they could go, search for Erica.  
>The cuts and bruises were from when he had been slammed into the wall. Tony felt a faint memory resurface – he had tried to fight back.<br>The result?  
>He had gotten smashed into a glass window (the cuts on his chest). It was wonder that the glass hadn't made its mark near the <em>center <em>of Tony's chest. Otherwise he would be dead.

Letting out a groan, Tony looked at the source of the pain. His entire body ached all over. The only upside to the entire situation was that he had found Erica. That was the only thing which was giving him the urge not to give up and let himself die. His thoughts crashed when he heard a whimper escape Erica's lips. A wave of pain came over him. This was his entire fault. If he had done something, maybe she wouldn't be suffering right now.  
>Tony hated himself so much at the moment. Why was he such a screw up?<p>

Tony felt his eyes go heavy. No, no, no. He'd already seen Erica in pain, he want going through the trauma again. As usual, he lost…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: How was it? Did you like it? Please review, I beg of you.  
>Next chapter, the Avengers and half-bloods run a little rescue mission.<strong>

**Please review – I am desperate**

- Ninja daughter of hermes


	12. Chapter 12

****_**Erica's P.O.V:  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PJO, Avengers, G.I Joe, or anything else in this story – except my OC's. Sorry if anyone happens to be OOC.  
>ENJOY….<br>**Author's Note: Hey, wazzup! Erica is now 14, and does not know that Tony is Iron Man. She _has _met all the Avengers, but only when they were in their "secret identities". This takes place during The Son of Neptune.  
>LOL, Erica makes me think of "Absolutely." It's by Nine Days. And it's only been a week since Erica has gone missing. Oh, and Tony and Erica finally see each other. Oh, and this is NOT a nightmare children – it's a reality…<br>And Erica cried upon seeing Tony hurt – just to clarify why she was sobbing like a wuss.  
>Chapter Twelve:<br>_Erica's P.O.V:  
><em>**As she looked around, there was darkness everywhere. She seemed to be walking in a warehouse – in the very one she was sitting in. For some reason, everything felt wrong – like it was all fake. Blood stained the walls and the floors – like someone had been dragged. As she followed the trail of blood, Erica noticed how it got thicker (the flow of blood). As she came up to a very familiar room (they very one she was in), she noticed a pile of blood –stained clothing. Then she realized it was a body. Blood pooled all around it, and it had soaked the body's clothing to the extent that they looked like they were the color red.

Not knowing what possessed her, Erica knelt down, and turned the body over.  
>Her eyes met her father's.<p>

Long jagged scars ran down his face, along with multiple bruises and cuts. And they weren't ordinary cuts. They each dug into his skin, and had blood oozing out of them. His shirt was soaked with blood – not merely stained, it was literally RED. There was a large knife lodged into his chest. Erica immediately cradled his head in her arms, as tears streamed down her face. His chest moved shakily, as he struggled to breathe.  
>"Daddy! No, don't go! Please!" she held on tightly to his hand – his head lay in her lap – as if it could save him!<br>Tony coughed out blood, which splattered onto Erica's lap. A tear slid out of his eye. "Sorry Kid," he said his voice shaky as he smiled sadly. He lifted a blood stained hand to stroke her face. The stench of blood came up her nose, as the blood was smeared onto her face.  
>"I've gotta go." he said, trying to block the pain in his voice. "See ya."<p>

**Tony's P.O.V:  
><strong>As he walked through the warehouse – what is IT with bad guys and warehouses? – Tony noticed blood splattered on the walls. It created a trail, – like someone had been dragged. As he stupidly followed the trail – he froze in his tracks. In font of him, knelt a sobbing Erica, her eyes filled with pain. There was a blood smeared on her face – and the cut on her face had disappeared.

As he walked closer, he noticed a head cradled in her lap – only it wasn't really a head.  
>It was a shadowy figure crumpled on the floor. It had no face; it was just a black figure. Just looking at it sent chills down Tony's spine.<br>"Daddy, please don't go!" Erica sobbed.

A wave of confusion swept over Tony. _Daddy?  
><em>He was pretty sure that the shadowy figure wasn't him.  
>He reached out a hand to touch Erica – but it passed through her. "Hey kid, I'm over here! Get away from that thing!" he yelled frantically.<p>

Erica didn't seem to notice Tony. Instead, she kept her eyes fixed on the shadowy figure in her lap.

Suddenly, the entire scene froze, and Tony felt himself slipping away as his dream changed…

He was back where he started, following the trail of blood. As he walked into a familiar room, he noticed a figure crumpled on the floor.  
>Erica.<br>Running up to her, he immediately lifted her head, cradling it in his arms. Erica let out a painful moan. There was a pool of blood around her body; blood that had soaked her shirt, blood that was oozing out of her chest – where a spear had been planted. Tony's heart did a relay race, as his eyes scanned her face. Bruises lay all over it, and the cut on her face had been duplicated ten times over; along with some additional scars. Letting out a shaky breath, Erica coughed out blood. Tony's hand stroked her face.

"You're not leaving me, you hear me?" Tony frantically screamed, his voice shaking. "You are not leaving me alone! You are not going to abandon me like everyone else did!" For the first time in years, he had tears streaming down his face non-stop.  
>Erica smiled sadly, and lifted a shaky hand, stroking his face. "Sorry Daddy." she croaked, her eyes full of pain.<br>Tony held on her hand tightly, as if it would help preserve her life.

**Erica's P.O.V:  
><strong>As the scene in her dream changed, Erica's heart stopped. (No, she is not dead; it is just describing her situation.)

On the floor, knelt a familiar dark haired figure – her dad. He had a body cradled in his arms – only it wasn't real. It appeared to be constructed entirely of shadows.

Her dad seemed to be having some sort of mental breakdown. Tears were running down his face, and he appeared to be shaking.  
>"You're not leaving me, you hear me?" he yelled. There was an edge of pain to his voice – with desperation.<br>Wait, WHO was he talking to?

"You are not leaving me alone! Erica don't do this to me!" He yelled frantically, shaking the body.  
>Erica felt her blood ran cold. That <em>thing <em>was DEFENITLEY not her. And if it wasn't – then who was it?  
>Looking back at the shadowy figure, she rephrased her question.<br>_What was it?_

Erica walked up to Tony, and called out to him.  
>Strange, he didn't even look at her. Or maybe…<p>

Erica put her hand on his shoulder. It passed through.

Erica's eyes snapped open. She tried standing up, and bit back a scream. She had forgotten she was in a chair. The result? He hands were now cut and bleeding.

Unless…  
>Erica craned her neck, and caught a quick glimpse of her hands. Jerking her head back in pain, she gasped. They were red and raw. Blood ran all over them, as cuts and blisters adorned them. One of the reasons she hated nightmares – Erica would constantly be fighting. And she had finally paid the price.<p>

Beside her, a groan came out of Tony's lips. "You awake?" he croaked painfully.  
>Erica's stomach did a summersault upon seeing his face; as she once more took in the cuts, bruises, scars – what was she forgetting? Oh yeah, the black eye and cut running over his bloody mouth (it's bleeding, just to help out anyone who thinks I'm just expressing here).<p>

"Yeah." she croaked back. "Listen, Dad – Daddy " A look of surprise morphed onto Tony's face, as she called him that. It had been years since the last time she'd ever called him "Daddy."  
>"I'm so – " she stopped herself. <em>Just get to the point.<br>_"This is all my fault." she said.  
>A look of pain crossed over Tony's face.<br>"Don't blame yourself," he said bitterly "Truth is, I was so _stupid _for not telling you. Heck, I was so stupid for keeping you near me."  
>His voice seemed to be choking now, like he was about to cry.<br>"Man I screwed up," he continued his voice shaking "if I could've just been a better father to you, maybe this would've never happened." he let out a cry of anger, as he hit the floor with his foot.

Wait.  
>"Tell me what?" Erica asked suspiciously. "What didn't you tell me?"<br>Tony's face went paper white. "N-Nothing." he said. But it was clear that he had just let something slip.  
>"Dad, what are you hiding?" Erica asked. Okay, so she hated being lied to.<p>

Tony let out a sigh, like he hated every moment of this. "The thing is, Erica, I'm Ir-"  
>He was cut off, by the sound of the door being opened.<p>

**Tony's P.O.V:  
><strong>Craning his neck, Tony saw the door – err, entrance to the warehouse open. He gritted his teeth, as his enemies walked in, along with a familiar brunette – Circe.

Smirking, Circe walked up to them, and stroked his face playfully, tracing his jaw line.  
>"Awake?" she asked. Taking a glance at him and Erica, her smirk grew wider. "Good." her nails bore into his skin.<br>Tony choked down a scream, as the taste of blood filled his mouth, trickling down his face. Instead, he glared at her, as if hoping his glare could kill her.

Enchantress walked up to them, and stood beside Circe. Walking up to Tony, the witch held a look of impatience.  
>"Where are the other Avengers?" she hissed.<p>

"Canada." Tony smirked cockily.  
>Enchantress growled, and smacked his face. And it was not a normal slap – she <em>bitch-slapped <em>him!

She gestured to the Executioner. He walked up to them, and stood by Erica's chair. "Now," she said "it would be _wise _to tell us, because – "  
>she motioned to the Executioner.<br>Tony stared in confusion, as the Executioner lifted his deadly axe, holding it from the blade, and slammed the hilt against Erica's face. Erica let out a scream, as she spat the blood out of her mouth.

Tony was officially _pissed off_. "Touch my kid again, and I swear I WILL kill you!" he growled. "Hell, how about I kill you now?" he yelled even louder.  
>Enchantress smirked, as the Executioner slammed the axe over Erica's face again.<br>"Now, where were we?" she asked.  
>"I <em>don't know <em>where they are!" Tony growled, his voice revealing his desperation.  
>Circe shook her head tauntingly. "You know," she said "It's not nice to lie."<br>She gestured to the Executioner, who held up his axe – and cut open Erica's binds.  
>Tony felt confused as the Executioner lifted Erica's body in the air – as she kicked and screamed – and was slammed violently on the floor. A sickening crunch filled his ears. Erica stopped moving.<br>_  
>No, no, no, no!<em>

The heavy breathing coming from the crumpled body on the floor was all that could assure him. The rest was all rage.  
>"I'm <em>telling <em>you!" he yelled even louder "I _don't _Know!" the desperation was now leaking even more in his voice.  
>Enchantress opened her mouth, but was cut off by Zemo.<p>

"This is useless," said the Nazi "_I _will convince him."  
>He pulled out his sword, and pressed it against Erica's neck. "Now will you tell?" he hissed.<br>"I said – "  
>Tony got cut off by the blade being held up, and nearly slashing Erica's stomach. Rolling out of the way, she tried to snatch it out of Zemo's hand, grabbing it from the blade, and pulling it towards her. Where had she learned that? As she tried turning it, to grab the hilt, her plan flopped. Zemo instantly jabbed her in the stomach. She let out a scream, in complete harmony with Tony's yell of pain.<p>

Tony felt his entire world come crumbling down, as the blood slowly pooled around Erica's body, soaking her shirt. It was his worst nightmare come to life. And he hadn't done anything to prevent it. Erica let out a groan, as the Executioner slammed his axe against her body, to make sure she was still alive. Lifting her head, she coughed out blood, and exhaustedly put it back down. Tony flinched as it hit her.

Circe smirked as she took in Tony's pain filled expression.  
>"Never thought I'd see the day." Enchantress said, smiling as well.<p>

"Oh, don't worry," Circe said her smirk running wild "she'll live. For now, that is." she let out a joy filled laugh. "You look so pathetic," she continued "the great Tony Stark, the mighty _Iron Man_, brought to his knees, watching the only person he has ever loved – die. Quite entertaining, if you ask me." To prove her point, she clapped her hands in glee. "of course, her mother's condition is MUCH more entertaining, if you ask me." thunder boomed above, as Tony looked on in confusion, his eyes still fixed on Erica's twitching body on the floor. "Oops! Sorry! Wasn't supposed to mention her huh?" Circe said, looking up at the sky. "Don't worry, I don't plan on being imprisoned again any time soon." she continued, still looking at the sky.

The Executioner lazily dragged Erica's limp body, the blood smearing on the floor, as he set her back into her chair. Circe waved a hand, and thick ropes were around Erica's body again. Only this time, there was her blood oozing on them.

As the group of villains proceeded to the door, Circe was the last to leave. Before shutting the door, she turned towards the imprisoned family. "We'll try again tomorrow." she said, her words sending chills down Tony's spine.

It wasn't until Circe left, that Tony noticed the blood on his hands. Frowning, he looked at his "cuffs." They each had metal teeth on them. Long scars encircled his wrists, and blisters adorned them. Blood oozed out. He hadn't noticed he was moving his hands around so much during his nightmare. It was an old habit; he would always lash out in his sleep. Today he had seen proof of it.

_Blood, bleeding, ERICA!_ A loud moan brought Tony back to his senses. Jerking his head, he was struck with pain as he saw Erica's agonized expression. The blood was slowly making its mark on the ropes around her, pooling out.  
>Erica must've noticed Tony's pain stricken expression, because she then smiled weakly – although it seemed forced.<br>"I'm fine," she said "really." she craned her neck toward Tony – a gruesome sight, considering the blood which was gushing out of her stomach (she was twisting her body to look at him).  
>She suddenly winced, as the ropes dug into her wound, becoming drenched with her blood. "Okay, so maybe I'm not." she confessed "but hey, I'm not dying. It's like she WANTS me to live. I don't seem to be dying, if I was supposed to be dead – "<br>"Don't even _think _that way." Tony's voice shook as he cut her off. In truth, he just didn't want to be thinking of his daughter dying. So that wasn't just to comfort Erica, it was for his own sake as well. Call him selfish, but what else do you expect from Tony Stark?

Erica let out a shaky groan of pain, causing Tony to squeeze his eyes shut in pain. He turned his face away, unable to take in her wounds. Thankfully, she never noticed the tear that slid down his cheek.

**Leo's P.O.V:  
><strong>Leo Valdez felt like he was burning up. He could hear someone screaming in agony. Then he realized that the scream was being created by his lips. Sweat trickled down his face – heck he was sweating all over. He let out another scream as someone plunged something into his chest. He suddenly realized that something had been yanked OUT of his chest. Still, it hurt like hell anyways. He could see a pair of brown eyes gazing down at him. Funny, they looked like his mother's eyes. Leo felt an additional pang in his chest; as he remembered that Esperenza was dead.

Suddenly, he felt something being poured over his wound. He screamed even louder. It stung like Hades.  
>"Calm down, would you?" a male voice seemed to be saying. "It's nectar, not poison."<br>_Tell that to my burning flesh,_ Leo thought.  
>Leo suddenly felt something hot and sticky, as someone peeled off the remains of his burned shirt. He felt his stomach churn as he realized it was blood.<p>

He suddenly felt his vision go dark, as his world plunged into darkness.  
>In his dream, Leo was in a warehouse. He knew it was a warehouse, since he had spent a couple nights in one when he was on the run. But the scene which lay before him paled in comparison to THAT experience.<p>

A tall, dark haired woman was walking up to two chairs with a pile of rags on them. Leo felt his blood chill as he realized that they were people. She yanked a head up, pulling the figure from the hair. It was Erica.  
>Bruises and cuts ran down her face. Additional scars had been added, and Leo felt nauseous as he took in the wound on her stomach. The blood had completely soaked her shirt, along with the ropes which bound her. And the original cut on her face had appeared to have gotten deeper.<br>'Now," the woman said in a voice so sweet, Leo wanted to barf.  
>"Mind telling Daddy to behave?"<br>A bulky dude with rippling muscled and an axe walked up beside her, and yanked the hair of the person who sat beside Erica.

The man was in an even worse condition the Erica. Sure, he had the same symptoms of pain being inflicted on him, but he had some extra gashes on his face. Gashes which had blood flowing out of them, like a river. That's how bad he looked.  
>Leo felt a shiver run down his spine, as he realized this was his idol, Erica's father – Tony Stark.<p>

"Answer me fool!" the woman barked. Tony let out a moan of pain, and smirked. Blood trickled down – and out – of his mouth.  
>"They're in Canada." he said.<br>The dude slammed something against Erica's face, causing Tony to flinch.  
>"Don't you DARE touch my kid." he growled.<br>Despite being so far away; despite being sixteen, Leo was terrified by the anger in Tony's voice.

A blond woman walked towards the scene, wearing a VERY revealing outfit. Green flames danced upon her fingertips. "Someone's watching," she said cautiously "a _hero_." she snarled.

Leo took it that she wasn't too fond of his specimen.  
>The brunette sighed, as if her fun had been taken away. "Take care of it." she said, waving her hand.<br>The lady lunged towards Leo.

Leo's eyes snapped open, as he sat upright, panting. His dream came flooding back to him.  
>Wait – HOW had Erica gotten separated from the group in the first place?<p>

Shane, Clarisse and Callie walked into the "room". In truth, the infirmary was the plane.  
>Grim looks adorned their faces.<p>

Leo still couldn't believe it. Erica, a _traitor? _That was like him hooking up with Clarisse.

This is to say, impossible.

As he argued with the others; standing up for Erica's innocence, Leo noticed something flash in Shane's eyes.  
>Warning. A sign to stop.<p>

Leo soon stopped arguing, and let himself lose. It wasn't that hard, considering how he was used to it. As the others left the plane, only Shane and Leo remained inside.

"I had to," Shane said "It was for her protection."  
>"Talk." Leo said bluntly.<br>"It's Callie. I can't tell you everything, I'm sorry man, but," Shane sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She's – she's not on our side."  
>"What do you mean?" Leo asked suspiciously, twiddling his thumbs.<br>Shane sighed, as he opened his mouth. He was cut off by the sound of thunder rolling across the sky.

"That's all I can tell you," Shane said, as thunder boomed above "go get some rest bro."

Later that night, Leo opened his eyes, and crept out of "bed". Wincing, as he clutched his stab wound, he grabbed his tool belt, and walked out of the plane.  
>He knew what he had to do.<p>

Leo realized his mistake about an hour later. Okay, so it was a pretty stupid decision to just leave, considering how he currently had blood oozing out of his chest.  
>Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks, and for the first time, thought over a decision.<br>_Why _was _he doing this?  
><em>  
>Leo was struck by guilt, as he realized he didn't really want to go rescue Erica. Well, he WAS planning on it; but it wasn't FOR Erica. Not that he hated the chica.<p>

He wanted to go for himself.  
>He was on his second quest, and had almost gotten killed. Pretty pathetic for a guy who's supposed to help save the world. He couldn't be a Jason, or a Percy, or like ANY hero. It was like he was destined to be the patron of all heroes destined to be failures.<br>This quest was supposed to be a chance to prove himself. And frankly, he was doing a horrible job at that.  
>If he could save Erica and Tony Stark; and prove Erica's innocence, thus saving the quest – maybe he'd be just as good as the others.<p>

Leo shook his head. He'd probably be the same old Leo Valdez, the guy everyone took for granted. The guy who just stayed there for laughs.  
>He was no hero.<p>

As he walked on, Leo noticed a large warehouse. In the middle of the woods. Not that far from where he had spent an eternity in agony (the plane).

This couldn't be a coincidence.  
>Suddenly, the door opened, causing the Latino to jump behind a tree. Thinking twice, he began to climb. As he sat on the highest branch of the tree, he noticed a group of awkwardly dressed people leaving the warehouse. What were they – a circus?<p>

A brunette came out last, causing Leo to tighten his grip on the tree, keeping him from plunging on the ground, and becoming a pancake. Latino style.  
>The brunette waved a hand, as locks intertwined around the door.<br>Leo felt himself inwardly groan. Great, how was he supposed to rescue his princess now?

He suddenly turned red. Not that he necessarily _liked _her.

As the group of "villains" left the site, the brunette stayed behind, along with the blonde in the revealing outfit. They waved their hands (magically) as they stepped back inside. As the door closed, the locks automatically shot back on. Leo remained in his tree.

A couple minutes later, he scurried down. Smirking, flames began to dance on the Latino's fingertips, making him look like a madman.  
>A <em>hot <em>madman.  
>Leo cracked a smile at his own terrible joke.<p>

He began fumbling around his tool belt, as a plan began to form in his mind.

Thinking over his plan, Leo face palmed. HOW was this supposed to work?  
>He shook his head. It's just two crazy magic ladies, how hard can it be?<br>Besides, he had a chica to save.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, how did you like it? Please review my bro's and sistah's!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own P.J.O, Avengers, or anything else in my story.  
>AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI :D<strong>

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:  
><strong>Erica's P.O.V:<br>**Erica felt a wave of nausea pass over, every time she was reminded of the gaping wound in her stomach. She felt sick, just by looking at how the blood had soaked her shirt - and was now making its mark on the ropes intertwined around her body.  
>But the greater pain was keeping those lines of worry from appearing on her dad's face.<br>Every time she glanced beside her, Tony had a look of pain blended with fury on his face.  
>Erica winced, as she felt the ropes go deeper into her wound. It was making the wound even larger, along with her pain.<p>

She noticed her dad flinch along with her.  
>Great,another way to torture him.<br>"How bad is it?" he croaked. There was an edge of fear in his voice. Erica felt a blast of guilt as she realized that the FEAR was for her.  
>"Not that bad." Erica lied through her gritted teeth. In truth, it felt like her insides were being ripped out. Which, in a way was true.<br>Tony sighed. "No point in lying to me," he said, his voice shakier than ever "just tell me how much it hurts."There was a pleading look in the grown man's eyes "Please," he continued "I need to know.I need to be aware of my mistakes."

Erica felt like sighing herself, only it hurt her ribs every time she took a breath. "I'll live." she said bluntly. The best lie is half the truth.  
>Tony nodded sadly, as if he had heard the unspoken part as well, and winced in pain. "Crap," he said "Always forget how much <em>that <em>hurts."

The door suddenly opened, and the now constant look of pain flashed in Tony's eyes. He took a protective posture, even though they both knew it would be useless to even try to protect each other.  
>Wonder who's turn it was to be tortured today. Either way, it would be killing both of the, and their captors knew that. They just had them take turns for their own amusement. They would laugh in amusement each time the duo screamed out in pain.<br>Circe walked inside, with Enchantress at her side.

Although the two sorceresses stood alongside each other, it was clearly evident as to who had the upper hand. There was an aura of power around Circe,one that appeared to dwarf the one surrounding Enchantress. It was evident each time she ordered the Masters of Evil around. They would have a look of hatred in their eyes each time, but would have looks of fear adorning their faces.

Tony scowled as Circe walked up to him, playfully stroking his face."Such a pretty face," she mused "too bad it had to be wasted." she began running her hand along his jawline.  
>"Now," Enchantress said, "Where are they?"<br>"I said it before, and I'm saying it again," Tony spoke slowly, his voice shaking with anger. "_I don't know._"

Erica flinched, this time prepared for the usual strike to her face - but nothing came. Opening her eyes, which were squeezed shut, they met Circe's. "Oh, don't worry, I won't _ hit_ you," she said, a hint of amusement in her voice."I've gotten some new ideas."  
>Circe snapped her fingers, and a familiar red aura rippled and vanished, as quickly as it had come.<p>

Erica instantly felt a the ropes around her tighten, digging into her bloody wound. She let out a scream. Out of the corner of her eyes, Erica noticed Tony squeezing his eyes shut in pain,as sweat trickled down his injured face.

"I'm not going to make it any easier than this," Circe continued, stroking Tony's face once more. "Tell me NOW, or I assure you, this is going to be the _least _painful moment in your daughter's life." she gestured towards Erica.  
>Erica was gasping for air now. It was like someone had placed a large boulder in her windpipe, blocking all pathways for air.<p>

"Leave my kid out of this," Tony growled, the desperation evident in his voice "It's _me _you need, not her. Just let her go, and I swear I'll tell you where the other Avengers are."  
>Circe smirked, as if he was a little puppy doing a bunch of tricks."You know, as tempting as that may seem - no. I'm not falling for THAT old trick. I've killed enough pathetic heroes to know that trick when I see it. Besides,if we let I let her," she yanked Erica's hair "go, <em>I<em>go back to that wretched island, and back to being a no body. Not happening buddy." she hissed.

That's when something in Erica's brain clicked. _  
>The other Avengers.<em>  
>But, that was, that was <em>impossible<em>. That lady HAD to be kidding. As much as she loved and wanted to be like her dad, Erica was pretty sure he was no superhero. That was probably her lack of oxygen speaking. It had to be.

Something red flashed above Circe's and Enchantress's heads.  
><em>What the?<br>_As spots danced across her vision, Erica's violet eyes hovered around, until they met a pair of familiar brown ones.  
>Leo.<br>Perched on top of a rusty pipe, in the most annoying cliche Superman stance, was the world's most annoying Latino, who just so happened to appear to be _rescuing _her.  
>Erica felt surprised at the rush of relief which overcame her, when she realized her enemy wasn't dead.<br>Noticing Erica's gaze upon him, Leo doused the flames on his hands, and pressed a finger to his lips, slipped his hand back into his golden tool belt. He appeared to be rummaging around for something.  
><em>What was that idiot planning to do?<em>

Erica's attention snapped back to the villains in the room, when the ropes began to tighten around her. She would have screamed even louder, had she not been struggling to breathe.  
>She began to feel dizzy, as her vision of the room appeared to ripple like a mirage.<br>Now perched on a pipe above her, Erica's eyes hovered up to see him staring down at her.  
>He seemed to be mouthing something, but it hard to make out WHAT he was saying.<p>

"I'm getting tired of this," Enchantress growled "All we ever do it go about torturing them. He's not going to be revealing anything."  
>"Patience Amora," Circe said "They'll come looking for him, no doubt they'll be overjoyed at how quickly they'll be finding their cl<em>ues.<em>Besides, once Eris agrees to our conditions, we won't be needing her," she yanked Erica's hair once more "anymore."  
>A confused look appeared on Erica's face, something Circe noticed.<p>

"I'm the main reason you're ALIVE little hero," she said in her annoying sweet voice "MY magic is the only thing which keeps you from dying. Of course I can't eliminate the pain," she smirked again "Otherwise there would be no way of keeping HIM here." she shot a red blast at Tony, who let out a yell of pain.

Circe snapped her fingers, causing the ropes to tighten even more around Erica's stomach. The rope was now dripping wet with her blood. "Besides," Circe hissed into Erica's ear. her voice sent a chill down her spine. "by the time Mommy gets here, you'll be wishing you were dead."

That's when a thought occurred to her.  
><em>Dead. Blood. The ROPES!<br>_Thinking quickly, Erica reached into her back pocket for the knife she had snatched off Zemo's utility belt. Scratch that - HER utility belt which HE had stolen.  
>Now if the ropes were wet (with her blood), they must be easy to cut through.<br>Erica began cutting through her rope with the world's tiniest pocket knife.

**Tony's P.O.V:  
><strong>Tony felt the blood drain from his face, as his brain registered Circe's words. He felt a jab of nausea, as the ropes tightened around Erica; the blood was now dripping on the floor.  
>"This is SO fun," Circe cackled, as she took in Tony's expression, as if savoring every moment.<br>"You're SICK, you know that?" Tony hissed "no wonder you're still single!"  
>Okay, so it was a horrible comeback. He would've come up with something better, had he not been panicking. Panicking about Erica.<br>Inferring by using Circe's little pep talk, he'd be wiling to bet that the moment the rescue team came along, the spell keeping Erica alive would fade. Allowing her to die.  
>Along with his team - his friends.<br>Funny how a situation like this could make him realize how much he cared for his teammates and his family.

Tony had always HATED fighting against magic. It was annoying how he COULD never come up with some wise-guy formula to just get rid of the "magic villains."  
>But today, he found himself hating it even more.<br>Hating it even more, for the false hope it was giving him, the false sense of relief he felt, each time he looked at Erica, and found her alive.  
>Of course, he saved most of the hatred for himself.<br>There weren't many mistakes that he regretted in life (but there WERE many mistakes he had made), but if he could name one, this would be it.

Circe was smiling like a psychopath. If the Joker had a sister, it would be Circe.  
>Her hands glowed red, and she held them up in a very familiar position. Tony squeezed his eyes, prepared for the usual punishment.<br>Only, nothing came.  
>Which meant...<p>

Erica let out a scream as a flash of red hit her face.  
>Tony flinched. He already knew from firsthand experience how much it hurt. Every time one of those red blasts hit his face, it would feel like his face was on fire - and slowly peeling off. Of course the only damage it would inflict would be the scars it would carve into his face.<p>

Looking over at Erica, he felt a jab of guilt, as he saw the angry red scars which ran down her face. Blood oozed out of them.  
>Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from behind him. The sound of metal hitting the floor hit his ears.<br>Awkwardly craning his neck, Tony saw a bunch of metal pipes rolling around the floor. On top of them lay a crumpled body.  
><em><br>Was it dead?_

Tony got his answer when a loud groan came out of the person's mouth. The body stood up, shakily, and froze in fear.  
>Tony felt like groaning once he saw the kid's elfish face.<br>THIS was the rescue party? An ELF?  
>Thor had GOT to be kidding.<br>**  
>Leo's P.O.V:<strong>

Erica's bone chilling scream startled Leo from his work; sending him plummeting to the floor, along with the metal pipes.  
>Groaning, he shakily got up - and froze.<br>In front of him, stood the two loca magic-ladies; their hands ablaze, the fire tainted with their respective auras . Anger bubbled in their eyes.

"Uh, Ola amigos. I come in peace Please don't kill me." Leo blurted out, his hands shaking.  
>For a moment, Leo just stood there, frozen with fear, not sure of what to do.<br>Suddenly, something inside his brain clicked, and his hands caught fire. Not knowing what possessed him, he charged towards the two crazy magic chicas.

The ladies - Leo had to admit - fought pretty good. Each time one of them summoned a spell to rip his head off, or sent a blast of fire near his face; it took all his energy just to dodge it.  
>Of course HE was better.<br>"Flame ON!" he yelled, as he sent a blast of flames at the hair caught fire, as her eyes blazed with fury.  
>"DIE DEMIGOD SCUM!" she yelled, sending a blast of swirling green flames. The flames glowed green - and became a clump of green snakes, knotted together.<br>Leo frantically sent a blast of fire at the snakes, but the beasts flew through the fire, out his trusty hammer, he tried smacking them on the heads, as they came closer.

Unfortunately,that only works in the cartoons.  
>The snakes began to grow larger, as they encircled his body, squeezing him. Leo began to scream,as the air was being squeezed out of him.<br>The brunette walked up to Leo, her face full of excitement. She snapped her fingers, and the snakes' grip on him got even tighter.  
>Gasping for air, Leo crumpled to the floor. He tried setting himself ablaze, but the snakes seemed to douse his flames.<br>"Don't worry," the brunette said "you won't be dying. Yet."  
>she grabbed a clump of his curly black hair, yanking his head up, to meet her gaze. "I'll make this nice and slow."<p>

Suddenly, a large spike appeared out of the large knot which had kept the snakes suffocating him together.  
>Great, so his death involved a lot of repeated stabbing.<br>How fun.  
>It took Leo a moment to realize it was a KNIFE lodged into the knot. Blood pooled out of the bodies of the dead reptiles, as they exploded into flames.<br>Even though they had been trying to kill him, Leo couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guys.

As he hungrily gulped air, a gasping Leo turned around to see Erica.  
>No longer tied up.<br>With blood still oozing out of her stomach.  
>Clutching her wound, her eyes widened, as she motioned with her hand.<br>_Look OUT!  
><em>Leo spun around, only to have his face collide with a fist.  
>"You KNOW I need my gorgeous face, right?" Leo growled,as he got up. He held up his hands, which were now on fire.<p>

His gaze met with the creepy brunette' hands were ablaze with red glowing balls of fire.  
>But is not fire red? You ask.<br>HER fire, was an unnatural red; the red shade of a light-saber.  
>"I HATE heroes!" she snarled "ALWAYS getting in the way of my FUN!"<br>Leo smirked "Sorry for being so awesome." he shot a wave of fire at her face.  
>The brunette lazily held up a hand, slicing the flames in half, as they slowly dissolved into the air.<br>Crap.

Suddenly, a large blast of yellow slammed into her face, causing her to scream in anger. Spinning around, Leo blindly shot a blast of flames at the source.  
>"Calm down kid! We're the good guys!" A tiny voice piped. Leo's eyes hovered around, until they saw a small pixie dressed in yellow hovering in front of his face.<br>He let out a shriek, as she charged toward Circe, her hands full of her yellow beams.  
>It was the Avenger Wasp.<br>Behind her trailed the rest of her teammates.

Hawkeye immediately shot an arrow towards Enchantress - which exploded into a net. Enchantress simply waved her hand as the net burst into flames.  
>Black Panther disappeared, and resurfaced behind the sorceress. As his fist collided with her head, he began shaking - as if a jolt of electricity had run through him - and crumpled to the floor.<p>

Circe and Leo were having an epic "flame on" showdown. Each blast of flames the witch sent at Leo was only sent back by the Latino - with twice the power.  
>The witch would then slice the flames in half, or send an EVEN more powerful blast at him.<br>Suddenly, she flinched - and began to withdraw.  
>Scowling, she turned to her blonde friend and - smiled. "They're HERE." she said.<br>Wait - _what?_

Leo got his answer when the wall turned bright yellow - and exploded.  
>In entered the circus dudes from earlier - the Masters of Evil. Great.<p>

The fight was the most bloodiest thing Leo had ever been in. he continued fighting against Circe - along with ERICA?  
>For some reason, the daughter of chaos was a war machine with her knife. And yet she sucked at basically EVERY other weapon (besides her guns, which were gone, except for the two Leo had in his tool belt).<br>As Erica slashed, trying to find a weak point - she seemed to get was like every step she took was hurting her. Leo continued blasting flames any ways at Circe.  
>She was probably tired. Besides, there were more important matters at hand - like oh yes, <em>staying <em>_alive_.

As they fought, Leo couldn't help but see - they were losing.  
>Black Panther was knocked out from his game with electricity, Wasp lay on the floor beside him - her little pixie body limp. Hawkeye wasn't exactly holding a stand against the Enchantress. Hulk was smashing everywhere, making a fool of himself; while Captain America and a hot read head were busy fighting one of the sorceresses' friends - a HYDRA.<p>

That's when something in Leo's head clicked. "Erica, we've got to go." he grabbed her arm.  
>"No! I'm not leaving him!" her eyes were filled with determination.<br>"Listen chica, the way i see it, we've got a quest to complete. Your dad will probably be fine, he's got " Leo gestured to the Avengers "these guys to help. We've GOT to go NOW." Leo's voice held a commanding tone - one he had never used before.

Erica's eyes filled with understanding.

**Tony's P.O.V  
><strong>Tony felt his vision go disorientated, as he lost his grip on consciousness.  
>He noticed Erica run out the hole in the wall, another figure at her side.<br>He fell into darkness.

**Author's Note: Please review, I put my blood and sweat into this!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Avengers, P.J.O, or ANYTHING else in this story, besides my O.C's  
>Author's Note: Please, Please, Please REVIEW PEOPLE!<strong>

**Erica's P.O.V:  
><strong>As she ran on, Erica suddenly felt an instant jab at her stomach - and crumpled to the floor in pain. The pain; it was unbearable. It was like her insides were being ripped apart, and turned inside out. She suddenly felt a skinny pair of arms pull her to her feet; and pull her along with them. Her gaze met a familiar pair of brown eyes.  
>"Come on!" Leo was panting now. "You can't go all damsel in distress now!"<br>"Well, please excuse the gaping wound in my stomach!" Erica snapped, feeling nauseous at the sight of her blood dripping from her shirt.  
>Leo's look of urgency, morphed into an apologetic one. "Sorry." he said, coming to a halt. "Well, how about we take a stroll back to the plane." he gestured around the woods "no one seems to be trailing behind us."<br>"Gee, you THINK?" Erica said sarcastically. She suddenly winced, and wrapped an arm around her wound. Strange, the blood was now pooling out even more.

Erica suddenly felt a wave of dizziness pass over her, as she stumbled. Leo's skinny arms were the only things which kept her from falling flat on her face.  
>"Hey man, you alright?" Leo's voice was full of concern. This was something odd, considering how every time he opened his mouth, it was to crack a joke.<br>"I don't know –" Erica panted "chest feels tight. Feel much more pain." She let out a shaky cough. Blood splattered out of her mouth.  
>Leo held a look of terror on his face . "Oh boy. THAT don't look so good. Listen, we really need to pick up the pace and get you some of that magic-god food."<br>Erica looked up at him in confusion.  
>"Food of the gods. Heals demigods. Can only have a bit, or we burn up. Give it to mortals, they burn up. I can't remember the name." Leo said, all in one breath, as he brought her to her feet.<p>

He reached out a hand to Erica. Surprisingly, she took it. The duo walked together in silence. After about ten minutes, Leo stopped dead in his tracks again.  
>"Look, why are you so mad at me?" he asked.<br>"I'm not." Erica answered, staring at her hands, taking interest in her blood soaked shirt.  
>"Then WHY are you acting so distant?" Leo asked "It's like your looking at me, like I'm going to attack any minute."<br>"How about you try being kidnapped, beaten half-to death, and see even worse happen to YOUR dad?" Erica snapped. Anger was bubbling inside of her, and her tea kettle had just exploded. "He's, he's literally broken down in front of me, and I've JUST left him! You expect me to be CALM?" Erica was waving her arms around her, like a distressed chicken.

Leo opened his mouth to respond, but his words were silenced by Erica once more. "WHAT do YOU know about seeing your parent beaten to the extent that they're half-dead? Seeing them tortured?" Erica opened her mouth to continue speaking, but had to choke down a sob.  
>"You're right, I don't." there was an icy edge to Leo's voice, as he spoke those words. A distant look appeared in his eyes. Tears brimmed in his eyes, but he blinked them away. "Let's go." Leo said. His curly black hair hung in front of his deep brown eyes, giving him a sad look. Without even asking, he wordlessly hung one of Erica's arms around his neck, and helped her limp back to the plane.<p>

Shock lay all over the faces of Erica's three ex-friends, as they saw her limp into the plane with Leo. Callie was the first to speak.  
>"What is <em>she <em>doing here?" her eyes shone with anger – and a touch of fear.

"Saving the quest?" Leo said his statement more like a question. "You know, since we need her, and stuff, so –"  
>"Wait – WHERE did you find her?" Clarisse asked. "Where was she?" Shane asked. His eyes shone with intensity.<p>

Leo opened his mouth to speak, but Erica cut him off. She began to speak; explaining every little detail; from the moment she'd blacked out. She explained how she'd woken up in the warehouse – even the part about finally seeing her dad. She tried to hide all the gruesome details of the torture fest, but was forced to include most of it. She even explained Circe, as well as the masters of Evil. The moment she uttered Circe's name, Clarisse flinched, as if she knew her. Everyone held looks of confusion, as she explained her three days of hell.

When she had finished, it was taking all her willpower not to burst into tears as she thought of her dad. Everyone held looks of sympathy – except for Callie. Erica, for once, didn't mind. The last thing she needed was sympathy. And Clarisse still had her doubts.  
>"Okay, so say we <em>believe <em>you. What about that little knife incident we had a while ago?"  
>Erica, who had been bandaging her stab wound with a nectar soaked bandage, froze.<p>

Before she could say anything, Shane spoke up. "How about we worry about that later." he said  
>"We should complete this little field trip up north first. Then we can get back to our country, then camp, and solve this little <em>problem<em>."  
>Erica noticed a sigh of relief erupt from Callie, something odd and out of character, which she had to note. Clarisse looked like she wanted to oppose this idea, but was cut off by a dark look from Shane. She nodded in agreement, along with Callie. Leo, there was no need to receive a nod from him, he was already on her side, but he nodded anyway – stiffly, as if he were in pain. Erica stared at him, confused.<br>Did her ranting hurt him that much?

Her train of thought crashed, when Shane stood up. "So, now that we've decided to _continue _our little field trip – how do we GET to northern Canada?" Everyone expectantly looked at Leo, who was busy fumbling with his tool belt. He lifted his gaze, and grinned sheepishly.  
>"I <em>might <em>have an idea." he said, although there was an edge of uncertainty to his nervous tone.

As the group walked casually into Pearson Airport, they received awkward glances. The others stood by, while Shane continued. Walking on, Shane slipped behind a pair of doors. His hand shot out a couple of minutes later, motioning them to come in.  
>"Okay, let's DO this." Leo said, grinning.<br>"There's no one else here you idiot." Clarisse snapped. They were standing in front of a bunch of private planes. The hangar happened to be lacking of any people.

As they all hurried into the plane, Erica felt a jab at her stomach. Clenching her stomach, she looked down to see the blood dripping out of her hands. Lifting it from her wound, she let out a gasp when she saw her blood soaked bandage.  
><em>What the?<br>_But she'd just bandaged it, less than an hour ago!

She shakily got into her seat, and began to breathe heavily as the plane took off. Couldn't breathe… It was like she was back in the warehouse again.  
><em>Warehouse…<br>_That's when it hit her. The spell Circe had talked about giving her, it-it-it was fading!  
>Which could only mean one thing.<br>She was dying.

**Leo's P.O.V:  
><strong>Gritting his teeth, seat trickled down Leo's face, as the plane took off. It was taking all his strength for him not to send the plane plummeting to the ground. After about a couple of minutes, he released his death grip on the controls, and set the plane on auto-pilot. As he sat back, exhausted, he heard a loud groan from behind him. Behind him sat Clarisse and Shane who were arguing, while Callie sat behind them, arguing as well .His eyes kept on hovering around, until they found Erica, at the very back. Her arm was wrapped around her stomach, and her shirt seemed to be turning an even darker shade of red. Leo turned back around – and froze half-way. Wait that was BLOOD.  
>"Guys," he silenced all the arguing "uh, Erica don't look so good."<p>

Shane bolted up, but Clarisse beat him to it. "Hey, Erica, you alright?" Clarisse asked, cutting off Shane, who had just started that sentence. In response, Erica let out a cough of blood.  
><em>Oh boy…<em>

Shane snatched the nearby pack of medical supplies, as Clarisse walked over, and slipped into the seat beside Erica. Callie remained sitting.  
>Leo would've been fine to admit all the gruesome details of Erica's little "surgery", but in truth, he couldn't. Not that it was too gruesome to speak of. Well, it might have been. But Leo didn't know. He had taken the excuse of going back to flying the plane. In truth, he was a bit squeamish about the blood. As if the scars, cuts and bruises on Erica's face weren't enough, there was the gaping wound in her stomach to worry about. Leo wasn't sure HOW he had endured looking at her injuries. Her blood soaked shirt and bandage was the last straw.<p>

Doing his best not to look behind him, the Latino couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt, each time Erica let out a groan, or shriek of pain. He had just dragged her away from her half-beaten to death dad – not even sure if he was even SAFE. In truth, he was simply worried about completing his quest, and earning his stripes. Pretty selfish, huh?

He was suddenly struck by even more guilt, as he remembered his harsh treatment towards Erica, back when she was ranting. The part about seeing a parent in pain, when Leo heard that, something inside of him just snapped. His mind immediately thought of his mom. How she died. How it was his fault…

For some reason, Leo found himself hating Erica. Hating her for having seen her dad in pain – and yet have him survive. He was jealous, that she had gone through worse than he had, and she still had her dad. But most of all, he hated himself. For having dragged Erica away from her dad. For not having saved his own mother…

Leo's train of thoughts crashed, when he felt the silence in the room. Erica's cries of agony had faded. Was she dead? He hit auto-pilot, and spun around. Erica was lying down on the back seat, heavily breathing, as she twitched in pain. But she was alive.

Shane, Clarisse, and Callie were back in their seats.  
>"Did the best we could." Clarisse shrugged.<br>"She'll live." Shane said bluntly. Callie remained silent.

"Get some rest." Shane said, breaking the little staring contest Leo was having with Erica's sleeping body. He was afraid she might fall apart any minute. Sighing, the Latino walked toward the back of the plane, and slumped against the seat. He fell asleep in an instant.

**Tony's P.O.V:  
><strong>Shakily opening his eyes, Tony found the entire warehouse _different_. It was like it had been remodeled. The entire room was a metallic shade of gray, while everyone was seated on blue leather seats. There were windows on each side. Taking a glimpse outside, he realized he was in a plane.  
>Well, that was new. In the plane sat the Avengers – a little bruised and scarred – but alive. It wasn't until he noticed Nick Fury that all the pieces clicked together. Struggling to get up, he found a tug at his arm. He felt his stomach churn as he saw the huge needle in his arm. That's when something inside his brain clicked.<p>

_Where was Erica?_

Tony tried to open his mouth, to speak, but it was like it was glued shut from being so dry. He shakily reached out a hand for a nearby bottle of water. Trying to grab hold of the bottle, his arm began shaking, and it crashed to the floor. The team, Nick, and Maria (Director Maria Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D), who had all been talking, spun around. Tony decided to just open his mouth. "Where's Erica?" he croaked. Tony winced. His voice sounded _that _bad. It was like he was a cross between a frog, and a diseased turkey!

Everyone held grim looks at the mention of Erica's name. "Uh, Tony," Wasp flew up to him "We don't exactly KNOW WHERE she is."  
>Tony felt a wave of confusion sweep over him. "What do you mean you <em>don't know where she is<em>? She was right in the warehouse with me! Are you telling me you _left her there?" _  
>Wasp flew backwards in fear. Nick calmly walked up to Tony, and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Stark, she was GONE when we beat them. Gone without a trace."<br>"Wait – we?" Tony noticed Hawkeye turn red as he asked the question. "Yeah, I kind of had you, sort of, call S.H.I.E.L.D for back up." the archer said sheepishly, playing around with his bow. Suddenly, Tony felt a jab at his gut, and winced in pain. Grabbing the armrest of his seat, tried to steady himself, he tried to hold a stand against the pain. He felt himself stumble, and felt a strong pair of arms catch him.  
>"Easy there buddy." said a familiar voice. It took Tony a split second to realize it was Cap'. Tony felt the spots dance across his vision as his knees buckled. Cap' fortunately, had his grip on him, and lay him back in his chair. Hawkeye, who had also (tried) to help, let out a horrified sound.<br>"You got blood all over me!" he gestured to his purple outfit.  
>Tony's stomach churned, as he scanned his blood stained clothing, as well as his usual bruises, cuts, and scars. He supposed he would have been familiar with them by know, but the sight of his injuries were till shocking to himself.<br>Something clicked inside his mind. "We've got to find her. NOW!" he yelled weakly at the top of his lungs, as he thought of Erica.  
>"Later," Fury said calmly. "YOU need to recover first. Besides, she's probably safe with -" Fury suddenly shut up, as if he had mentioned something forbidden.<br>"Safe with WHOM?" Tony growled "You KNOW where she is? And you didn't even HELP her?" he was now yelling like a madman. Tony noticed the looks of fear and pity adorning the faces of his teammates, but he didn't care. Erica was gone. Just like that, he'd lost her, right after he'd found her. Tony kept on yelling foul insults, throwing them at everyone in the room, not caring about what he said. He accused everyone of not knowing his pain, of being heartless. Suddenly, Black Widow leapt towards him, something shiny in her hands. Tony braced himself, but felt the jab in his arm anyways. His world fell into darkness…

When he next opened his eyes, Tony tried sitting up, but felt restrained. He had been imprisoned to the bed. Metal cuffs encircled his hands and feet. Great, he was a prisoner. As he strained to lift his head, Tony took in his surroundings. The walls were all spotless white – just like everything else in the room. He was in the Avengers' infirmary, back at the mansion. Back at home. The sound of footsteps coming closer hit his ears. Squeezing his eyes shut, Tony faked heavy breathing, as the footsteps entered the room.  
>"Still the same." Cap's voice sighed. "And we still haven't gotten any information on her."<br>A loud sigh came from the other person. It was a sound Tony knew all too well from all the times this man had gotten ticked off at him. It was Fury.  
>"Wait, WHAT are you hiding?" Cap's voice was filled with suspicion.<br>"It's – "  
>"Classified, I know." the soldier cut him off, a hint of anger in his voice.<br>"This isn't normal." Cap' continued "We have a so-called Norse sorceress and a so called Greek sorceress teamed up with a Nazi. The first two, I might be able to understand, but ZEMO…" his words hung in the room.  
>Tony felt a hand stroke his arm. "Get well soon buddy." the footsteps retreated out the door.<p>

Tony's eyes flipped open, as he tried to take in what he had just heard. So, Erica was missing.  
>Again.<p>

Tony felt the tears sting in his eyes, as they hovered around the room. They suddenly hit the glass window, where a small picture hung (outside). It was enough to remind him…

_Tony Stark woke up, to feel someone tugging on his front bangs,_ (He has 2 antenna-like bangs in the show.)_ Groggily opening his eyes, they opened to meet the gaze of a violet pair of wide eyes staring back at him. He let out a scream, and fell off his bed. Shakily getting up, he noticed five-year old Erica sitting on his bed. "Happy Birthday Daddy!" she screamed, her squeaky voice bouncing off the walls. She held a tray of what Tony assumed was breakfast. "I made you a sandwich." she said proudly. There was a candle stuck into the bread, and Erica had put a lighter on the tray. The words "Happy Birthday Daddy" had been smeared onto the tray with glitter glue blended with what looked like peanut butter and jelly. Tony forced himself to smile, trying not to show his fear of the substance which sat on the tray. He soon found the smile become real, in thought over the adorable act of love._

_Erica looked at him expectantly, her violet eyes shooting daggers at him. Oh, right, he was supposed to eat it. Tony reached a hand towards the sandwich, but his hand got swatted away from a slap from Erica. "Not yet!" she screeched her little voice hysterical. "You're supposed to make a wish!"_

_Tony nodded slowly, and held the lighter to the candle lodged into the sandwich. He instantly blew out the flame. Yanking out the peanut butter and jelly (and glitter) incrusted candle, he set it on the tray. He then scooped up the sandwich, and ripped it in half. "Uh, you want some?" he asked uncertainly, in case that might have been wrong. Erica nodded wildly, her little pigtails bobbing up and down. As he bit into the sandwich, Tony realized it actually tasted good. You know, excusing the taste of glitter._

_After his little breakfast, Tony Stark walked into the meeting room at Stark Industries, a wild grin plastered on his face. The other businessmen gave him odd looks. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Tony apologized – even though he didn't mean it. He opened up his suitcase, and his eyes met a hand drawn picture at the bottom. It was in crayon, and was clearly done by a child. Three figures stood on the page. There were headings on top of each of the figures.  
>"Me, My Pepper, and My Daddy."<br>Tony assumed that the tallest figure with waist length hair was Erica. The one with a mane of fiery red hair had to be Pepper. The stick person with the enormous head, and antennas had to be Tony. His grin spreading even wider, Tony pulled out the file for the meeting, and began the dreaded meeting with a smile on his face._

Tony felt his eyes go droopy. Struggling to stay awake, he tried to keep them open. Sadly, the nightmares soon came back.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG YOU! **


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN :D**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Avengers, P.J.O, or ANYTHING else in this story, besides my O.C's  
>Author's Note: Ola amigos - Please, Please, Please REVIEW PEOPLE! Oh, and<p>

ummiuno011, **I will NOT be killing Leo off in a painful manner! But I dedicate the beginning of this chapter to you chica!**

**ERICA'S P.O.V  
><strong>Groggily opening her eyes, Erica was immediately seized by an immediate fear, as she noticed her dad wasn't there. Had Circe taken him away? Was he …  
>Erica pushed that thought out of her head. No, she refused to think that way.<p>

Looking around, taking in her surroundings, Erica realized she was in a plane. Heavy breathing seemed to be coming from beside her. Turning her neck slightly, she noticed Leo's sleeping body pressed against her, his head on her shoulder. His curly black was all messy, and hung all over his face. His chest rose and fell, as he took in deep labored breaths in his sleep. He seemed to have the slightest trace of a smile on his face. There was peaceful look on the prankster's face – something new.  
>Huh, he kind of looked cute while sleeping.<br>Wait – what? What was LEO doing here? Was he imprisoned along with her? And why was she no longer tied to chair?

Erica's memories soon came flooding back to her. She wasn't in the warehouse anymore, she was safe. Although she could never be too sure about her dad's condition. She felt like driving her fist into the wall, but stopped herself, when she noticed the sleeping bodies of Clarisse, Shane, and Callie, lying on the seats ahead of her. They might have (tried) to save her life, but it didn't mean that she was trusted yet. Proving to them what a psycho she was wasn't exactly going to help her gain their trust.

Erica coughed as she realized how dry her throat was. She needed some water. Getting up, she slowly yet awkwardly pushed Leo away from her, trying not to wake up her pilot. Unfortunately, he woke up.  
>Leo immediately shot up, his hands ablaze. He held a wild look in his eyes, and they appeared bloodshot from staying up all night, flying the plane. His curly black hair was now sticking up in different places, all over his head. Letting out a little shriek, Erica jumped back, nearly crashing into the "wall". "Are you <em>good<em>?" she asked, still startled by the crazy person in front of her.

Leo shook his head, as he blinked. "S-s-sorry about that." he stuttered, the flames on his hands dissolving into the air. "You kind of scared me. But, I suppose that's payback for the last time we were on a plane together." Leo smirked, trying to hide his expression. It was obvious the smirk was forced. Erica felt like saying something – but what should she say? _Hey, Leo, are you alright? Why are you so – so, so … _Then what would she say? WHAT was he feeling? Was it fear? Pain? Jokers' Block? There was definitely something wrong, she could tell by the hard look in his eyes – it was like he was made out of glass, about to shatter any minute. But why?

Unsure of what to say, Erica blurted out "You drool when you sleep."  
>Leo's face turned a beet red at her comment, and he awkwardly got up. "So, uh" he said "How much did the sight of me drooling in my sleep scare you? I'm sorry if I traumatized you."<p>

"No, you looked fine in your sleep." Erica answered awkwardly. Great, they were now discussing how they looked while they slept. Next thing she knew, it would be how pretty their toenails looked.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Leo said, sounding truly genuine for once. He then clamped his hand over his mouth, and turned an even deeper shade of red.  
>Wait – <em>what?<em>  
>It took Erica's brain half a second to process what he had just said.<br>(Process !)  
>"You were <em>watching me in my SLEEP!"<em> she screeched.  
>"Phf, NO." Leo said, waving a hand pretending to act casual. He slumped back down into his seat. Leo began to twiddle his thumbs in a nervous manner.<p>

Unsure of what to do, Erica walked over to the bag of supplies they had, for a bottle of water. Sure, Shane and Clarisse had ranted on about how little supplies they had left, and how they were to use them wisely – but for now, Erica didn't give a fire truck about what they said. She was thirsty, she needed water, and that's all that mattered. Gulping down the sweet water, she chugged it all down in less than a minute. Throwing the bottle on the floor, Erica walked back to her seat.

Unfortunately, that ended in a very non-graceful manner, because the plane _just had to_hit turbulence. Diving head first into her seat, Erica let out a groan, as she lay crumpled at the "floor" of the plane. Grabbing hold of something, she heard someone let out a yelp of pain. She looked up to see Leo. She looked at her hand. She was pulling Leo's arm to get up, while her foot was crushing Leo's foot. She awkwardly let go, and sat back in her seat.

Beside her, she noticed Leo giving her a weird look. "What?" she snapped.  
>"Nothing." Leo said bluntly.<br>About an hour later, when the rest of the gang had woken up, the duo left no hint of their little conversation.  
>Leo sat in his seat – HIS seat at the front, the pilot's seat – flying the plane, while Erica blasted rock music from Shane's I-pod. Guy had good taste in music. One of the traits she'd gotten from her dad – his love of crazy music that made people want to get high. Erica felt the guilt rise back in her chest as she thought of her dad. How she had just LEFT him…<p>

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke Erica's train of thought. She lifted her gaze, to meet Clarisse's brown eyes.  
>"What do you think Erica?" she asked.<br>"W-w-what?" Erica stuttered. Crap, she zoned out again.  
>Clarisse let out a sigh, as she began to repeat her question. "I was SAYING, we're already here." she gestured outside the window. "So WHERE in northern Canada do go?"<br>"Isn't it obvious?" Callie piped. She pulled out a map, and pointed to a strip of land, the third territory to the right. "Nunavut. It spreads even further up north."  
>Leo and Clarisse nodded in agreement, along with Erica. It made sense. Erica noticed that Shane remained still as a statue. "Yeah." he said bluntly.<br>"We should be here in an hour." Leo said, as he hit auto-pilot. Getting up, the Latino stretched his arms, and slumped into the back seat, where he had been sleeping earlier.

Pulling out a bunch of screw and nails, he began tinkering around with the scrap pieces of metal he carried around with him.  
>Where you ask?<br>In a little pocket on his tool belt.

**LEO'S P.O.V:  
><strong>As he tinkered around, building his newest toy car, Leo felt shaky, as he thought of his dream. The one he had just woken up from.  
>What was his dream like, you ask?<br>How about you take a look…

- **FLASHBACK -**

_Leo was sitting on a picnic bench as he tinkered away at the piece of metal beside him. Suddenly, a bright red light appeared in the room. Turning around, Leo heard a female voice let out a laugh. Turning BACK around, he stared into a set of violet eyes. The woman wore Ancient Greek battle armor, but held her helmet under on arm. A bright reddish-purple light radiated off of her, rippling like a mirage. There was a touch of gold to her aura. Her long black hair hung loose, dark as the night_  
>"<em>'Sup kid." she said, smirking, A worried look lay in her eyes, despite her playful tone.<em>

"Are you Athena?" Leo blurted out. "What's with the make-over?"  
>The woman's expression changed. Leo flinched, waiting for him to be blasted into flames, but the woman simply groaned.<br>"EVERYONE expects me to be my older sister! You see a hot goddess in battle armor, you think Athena. Even Mother and Father expect me to be like their little girl. NO hero will EVER remember ERIS. Oh no, she's all chaos and destruction, SHE doesn't belong on the battlefield. Yeah, try telling my brother Ares!" Thunder boomed above.  
>Leo awkwardly stares at the goddess having a temper tantrum, as he prayed for protection. That's when something in his head clicked.<br>"Wait, YOUR Erica's mom?" he asked.

Eris smirked, changing her mood. "Who ELSE do you think I am?" she asked, walking towards him. Her form rippled, like a mirage. It was as if she were made out of smoke.  
>Suddenly, she flinched, and her face morphed into a look of seriousness. "Listen kid," she nervously glanced around, as if someone could be watching. "You're the only one I can be sure to trust, besides the death-boy."<br>"You mean Shane?" Leo asked stupidly, despite knowing the answer.

"NEVER leave my kid out of your sight. This quest isn't going to be a piece of cake. We have a lot of enemies meeting each other. Some, not our own. Some WORSE than our own." Eris sighed, and Leo noticed tears brimming in the goddess's eyes. That was WRONG. Gods don't CRY. "She's going to have to make a choice soon. Between life and death. One move, to save herself, or her loved ones." Thunder boomed overhead, causing the goddess to flinch. "The Fates aren't going to let me tell you much more. Even if I am their baby sister, even I have restrictions. I need you to help her make the right choice, I'm not sure if he'll live that long." A sad look appeared in the goddess's eyes.  
>Wait – WHAT?<p>

Leo suddenly felt himself being pulled away from the goddess.  
>"What do you mean?" Leo screamed. He was getting father, and farther away from the goddess, as if he were being dragged." Who's going to die?"<br>The goddess shook her head sadly. A reddish purple smoke - with a trace of yellow – swirled around her, enveloping her body like a ribbon. She disappeared.

- **END OF FLASHBACK -**  
>Leo was brought back to the present, when the plane hit turbulence. He suddenly felt a figure standing in front of him. Lifting his gaze, his brown eyes bore into a familiar pair of violet eyes. He felt a chill run down his spine, as he realized how much the chica looked like her mother.<p>

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked.  
>Leo put on his usual fake grin. The mask he wore in front of the entire world 247.  
>"Yeah, actually – no. I'm REALLY missing all the hot girls at camp." he said cockily, trying to act normal.<br>Erica rolled her eyes, and held out her hand. In her palm, sat a packet of crackers. "You hungry?" she asked. "You know, I've never seen you eat."  
>THAT surprised Leo. Nyssa was ALWAYS scolding him about eating all the time. She would always tell him to stop eating like a pig, every time he sneaked food into the Hephaestus cabin for him and his bros. Of course, even SHE would be forced to give in to the power of junk food.<p>

"Really?" he asked, snatching the pack of crackers. He ripped in open, and shoved the entire thing in his mouth. Erica stared at him, wide eyed, her jaw hanging open.  
>Gulping down the entire thing, he snatched his bottle of water and chugged it down. "My sister's always telling me what a pig I am every time I eat – because I'm ALWAYS eating." Leo finished.<br>"I wonder why." Erica said, the sarcasm dripping heavily in her voice. "It's like how Pepper is always yelling at Dad and me for eating like _uncivilized _beings. Although, we usually do it on purpose, just to see her get all nauseas." she let out a loud laugh, and suddenly stopped, a sad look appearing in her eyes.  
>Great, he'd just made her home-sick, and worried for her dad again. Who might be dead right now. Thanks to HIIS selfishness. Nice going Valdez.<p>

"Well, at least he's ALIVE." Leo said stupidly. Tears began to appear in Erica's eyes. Smooth Valdez. He could be DEAD right now. He could practically feel Nyssa smacking him on the back of his head right now. Erica turned her face away from Leo, as she looked out the window. He could hear her crying silently. Leo felt a deep, sinking feeling in his chest. Guilt.

Leo got up, and went back to the pilot's seat. Slumping into his seat, he began to fly the plane again. Anything to wipe that sense of guilt away.  
>He suddenly felt something in his brain click with realization. Leo turned around, hitting auto-pilot once more. His eyes bore into Erica's violet ones. They were red from crying. No one could understand crying through guilt more than him. After all, he was the reason so many people in his life had suffered.<br>"Guys," he said "we're here."

**TONY'S P.O.V:  
><strong>Opening his eyes, Tony let out a breath of relief. His sleep had been dreamless. He suddenly realized how awkward it felt to breathe. It took him a split second to realize he was wearing an oxygen mask. Great, he felt even more like a prisoner now.  
>The sound of loud, heavy footsteps flooded the room. Out of habit, Tony flinched, awaiting the death blow. Instead, that person turned out to be Pepper.<br>Tears lay in her eyes.

"T-T-Tony, hey." she said in a shaky voice. _  
><em>"Hey, Pep." Tony said his voice shakier than hers. "Any new on E-E-Erica?" he felt himself resisting the urge to cry as he said his girl's name.  
>Pepper shook her head sadly; her head drooped low in pain. Pepper walked towards him, her heels clacking on the floor of the infirmary. She sat on the bed. Reaching out a hand, she gently stroked Tony's face. "You're not the only one who's afraid." she said, her voice shaking even more.<p>

Pepper suddenly got up, and bent her head down, gently kissing Tony's forehead.  
>Turning around, she walked towards the door. "Get well soon Tony." she said, shutting the door behind her.<p>

Tony sighed, and finally let the tears run down his face. He suddenly let a loose memory run in front of his eyes…

- **FLASHBACK -  
><strong>_It was Fathers' day, and Erica was just a year old. Pepper, being Pepper, had insisted that Tony take the day off, and spend time with Erica. Through his fear of Pepper's wrath, Tony had to agree with her.  
>So, here he was, sitting beside Erica's playpen, watching her waddle around in her prison. Tony never quite understood WHY people imprisoned their kids in playpens. All they could ever do was walk one meter back and forth. Not much of PLAY in that pen.<em>

Feeling sympathetic, he scooped her up. Erica immediately began to reach for his bags, pulling them like they were little toys. A look of confusion morphed on her face, as she realized that the bangs wouldn't stretch any more. She began twirling them around in her meaty toddler hands. Changing her mind, she threw a punch to his face.  
>Ouch, that HURT.<p>

Tony was feeling intense boredom and he did NOT want to spend his day being harassed by a baby. So, he took her to his lab, downstairs. Hidden in the "basement".

_As he set Erica on a table in front of him, Tony began looking over some blueprints. He had an idea._

Erica loved her new playpen. The new compartments Tony had built were safe and kid friendly – as well as HUGE. As she ran around the thing, Tony decided that he should give her an even better gift. Scooping her up once more, he tried to play WITH her. This involved a lot of punching him in the face, and pulling his hair. When Pepper returned, she had a smile on her face. She told him of the ideas she had for NEXT year…

- END

OF FLASHBACK -  
>Tony suddenly heard a loud breeze of wind sweep through the room. A swirl of green appeared, and Tony closed his eyes, thanks to the bright light. When the green glow had dissolved, the light faded to reveal Enchantress and her "gang", along with Circe.<br>HOW DID SHE GET HERE?  
>Tony growled, gritting his teeth. "If you lay ONE hand on my kid – "<p>

He got cut off by Circe stroking his face. "Hush, we're not going to be killing her. Yet."  
>The door flew open as the other Avengers barged in, but it was too late. They all charged towards Circe and her minions, while Enchantress began her spell. As they ran towards the villains, Tony felt like screaming out, as he realized how it was all a diversion. But, the plan had already worked. A green smoke enveloped everyone in the room – even the Avengers – and swirled around them Tony's world fell into darkness after a bright flash of green light.<p>

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE, I AM DESPERATE HERE! Negative reviews are accepted, I take that as advice!**

**- NINJA DAUGHTER OF HERMES**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Avengers, P.J.O, or ANYTHING else in this story, besides my O.C's  
>Author's Note: Ola amigos - Please, Please, Please REVIEW PEOPLE!<strong>

**ERICA'S P.O.V: **  
>Erica wiped the tears off her face immediately, when she realized that she had been crying.<br>Crap.  
>She'd just cried in front of loser-Valdez. He wasn't going to let this go easily.<br>Leo gritted his teeth, as he focused on landing the plane. She heard him muttering instructions to himself, stuff like don't panic, or to the left, or simply talk nonsense. Beads of sweat (not seat Nicole) trickled down his face. His curly black hair was drenched with sweat. Although he looked kind of cute that way, with his eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Wait – WHAT?

Erica shook her head. No, no, no! She COULDN'T have a CRUSH on LOSER-VALDEZ!  
>Heck, she refused to think about LEO of all people right now. Erica felt a thud and her body jerked forward, the moment the plane hit the ground. "Well," she said out loud "that was a graceful landing." Leo shot her a look, an anger filled expression adorning his face, but his eyes held sympathy. Erica growled, out of habit. If there is one thing she truly hated – it was sympathy.<p>

Leo was the first to stand up, rather than Erica. He opened the door, and hopped out. One by one, the others hopped out as well. Erica slung the heavy bag of supplies on her shoulder – it was her turn to carry it – and hopped out last. She tried keeping her legs straight as she hopped out – a big mistake. The moment she hit the ground, a jolt of pain ran up her legs. Her knees buckled, as she held on to something to help keep her balance, and to pull herself back up. Unfortunately, that something was Leo's face. Leo wiped his face as Erica stood up. "I am not a THING, I am a person." he said sternly, even though he was wildly grinning. That guy could never act serious.  
>"Right," Erica said, getting up.<p>

They stood in the middle of another forest. Trees of all kind surrounded them (duh) while snow covered the ground. A couple of birds flew overhead. Basically, your stereotypical Canada. "Okay, so we're in Nunavut," Clarisse growled "now WHERE do we go."  
>Callie flinched, as if something had happened, although no one lese noticed. Except Shane, who eyed her suspiciously. "What do <em>you <em>say Callie?" he asked, his voice clear of all emotion. Callie flinched once more, and turned to face everyone else. "We go further up north." she said, her voice hollow. Leo groaned and threw his arms in the air. "No offense, but I've been flying for more than ten hours straight. Personally, I LOVED that experience, but I'm kind of tired right now. Can't we sleep first, or something?"  
>Callie shook her head. "No need. We can just walk."<br>"For how long? How far DO we have to walk?" Erica blurted out. Her voice was filled with annoyance. STUPID ADHD! Had to blurt it out! Now Callie was shooting daggers in the form of her death glare. Erica instead, tried shooting glares back. No reaction.

Walking was torture. As they all walked in one direction – north - , they all went in silence. No one uttered a word. When they finally reached civilization, Erica was half surprised at how normal it looked. No igloos, houses and stores. No random road, normal roads on which cars drove. Definitely NOT the Canada from TV. As they walked on, Erica felt her stomach grumble. That's when she realized – she hadn't eaten in days, literally. She was hungry, and she needed some junk food NOW. She stopped dead in her tracks, and crossed her arms dramatically. "I'm hungry." she said bluntly "I say we eat. We haven't had a decent meal in days. And _I _haven't had anything for days."

Clarisse simply stared at Erica, as if she couldn't believe WHAT she was saying.  
>"No! We'll be losing time." Callie piped up. Her voice held a tone of urgency.<br>"No! I agree with Erica! We need to eat _ahora mismo!_" Leo said, glaring at Callie. Okay, that was weird. Her enemy was now standing up to the person she disliked.  
>Everyone turned to Shane. Erica couldn't help but feel a touch of jealousy. Sure she was "leading" this quest, but it was always the prince of death who had the aura of leadership. He was the levelheaded one. Shane nodded in agreement. "I say we eat." he said.<p>

About an hour later, the group was sitting in a nearby McDonald's. Leo had chomped down on two Big Macs, and was currently inhaling his EXTRA large fries. Shane had taken a modest burger, while Clarisse and Callie followed his example. Erica had beaten Leo's record, by eating three Big Macs, and was currently on her third pack of EXTRA EXTRA LARGE fries. Everyone stared at her, as she inhaled the entire pack of fries, all in one go. "What?" she said, still ravenously chomping on her fries "Girl's gotta eat." The lady at the front had nearly fainted when they had taken out all the money they had "borrowed" from Tony's account. The people inside gave them odd looks, as they took in the money they had, as well as the scars and cuts on Erica's face.

Suddenly, the door to the McDonalds opened, and loud heavy footsteps flooded the room. A chill ran down Erica's spine, causing her to flinch. A sudden sense of anger flooded her heart. She just felt so ANGRY for some reason. Clarisse held a look of recognition on her face. Her mouth was open, creating an "o", as she looked behind Erica. Turning around, Erica saw a man walk in. The first thing her eyes noticed was the red tinted sunglasses on his eyes. The man wore black jeans, a black leather jacket, combat boots, as well as a chain around his neck. His scarred face wore a scowl, despite the fact that he seemed to be smirking. As he walked towards their table, more anger began to fill Erica's heart, making her growl. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Leo flinch as she growled.

Pulling a chair from a nearby table, the man slumped into the seat, sitting at their table. All the other people in the room seemed to get uncomfortable, and stared at them. One by one, they each hurried out of the McDonalds, a look of fear on their faces. This only made the man smile, something scary, considering his scarred face. Then again, the scars on her face were still fresh. The moment the last person had fled the room, Erica noticed the ladies at the front run into the back of the "serving counter", and disappear out of sight. Clarisse was the first to speak.  
>"Hi, F-F-Father." She said her voice shaky. Wait – <em>Father? <em>Something inside Erica's brain clicked, but Shane beat her to the confirmation. _  
>"Ares?" <em>Shane asked, his voice filled with confusion.

Ares smirked again. "'Sup kids." he said. His voice sounded gruff, like he was one of those stereotypical army guys.  
>"Why are you here?" Callie squeaked, her voice filled with fear. Ares scowled for a second, but diverted his attention to Erica.<br>"A favor for my baby sister." he said gruffly. His voice seemed to soften, as he said _baby sister_. "You're the first kid she's had in ages, and she doesn't want you ending up like the rest of your siblings." the god reached into his utility belt, and pulled out silver pin, with a golden apple near the end. As he reached out his open palm, Erica was confused for a second. Then she realized she was supposed to take it.

Shakily reaching out for the pin, Erica grabbed hold of the delicate object. She fingered it, feeling the smooth surface, as well as the swirled designs running through it. "Gee, thanks," she said, her voice hollow. "A pin."  
>Clarisse shook her head slightly, a warning look flashing in her eyes. Ares, however, simply laughed. "Same reaction time." he said, "just like my sis. But this is no ordinary pin."<br>_Oh yeah, it had a pretty golden and shiny APPLE on it!  
><em>"Press the apple." he commanded, his voice full of power.  
>Erica did as he instructed.<br>Before her eyes, the pin morphed into a pistol. The apple was the handle thing (I do NOT know what it is called). She let out a gasp, as she looked up at Ares.

But he was gone. As Erica wondered where the god had disappeared, his voice entered her mind. _Stay safe kid. I'm proud of you._

**LEO'S P.O.V:**  
>Okay, so the chica had just been given a golden pistol. Now Leo wasn't jealous, mind you, not at all. It was just an epic pistol, from the god of war, meaning it was epic.<p>

Okay, so maybe he was a little jealous. Trying to hide his emotions, he took a swig from his caffeine enriched coke. Nothing like caffeine to help calm a demigod down. Well, his emotions at least. His hands were now going crazy, as they fumbled around with the extra straws on the table. Within seconds, he had constructed a complete replica of the C.N tower.

Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat broke Leo's concentration. Lifting his head, he noticed everyone standing up.  
>"Time to go." Shane said bluntly.<br>Once outside, Erica hurried to the telephone booth ahead. "Uh, I don't –" Crash course: ½ bloods and phones do NOT mix. The phones attract monsters.  
>"She knows what she's doing." Clarisse cut Leo off. Was that a hint of PRIDE in her voice?<br>About a minute or so later, Erica stepped outside, a triumphant smile on her face. "I've got our ride." she said, grinning.  
>Their ride, turns out, was a limo. The driver seemed to recognize Erica, but with one swift snap, the Mist had him hand the luxurious ride over to them.<p>

It was like Christmas! Leo was smiling so hard, he felt like his face might peel off. Who knew driving a limo could be so fun?  
>As they rode on, they kept on hitting bumps on the road. Guess who they blamed?<br>The one and only Leo Valdez!  
>"We don't want to DIE right now, you realize that – right?" Clarisse scowled.<p>

Suddenly, the car jerked forward. They'd been hit. Leo let out a Greek curse (the cussing kind, not I curse your weapons to be dull), as he frantically drove on. "What was that?" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He was currently driving beyond the maximum limit.  
>"Oh nothing," Erica said, the sarcasm dripping in her voice "JUST ANOTHER FREAKING MONSTER!" she yelled. As he spun around, Leo felt his heart drop. It was a-a-a-a-a HYDRA!<p>

Letting out a hiss, the beast slammed its tail down on the limo, causing them to spiral out of control. Leo felt a sense of panic. Callie was screaming along with a male voice. Oh wait – that was him. Suddenly, the limo went zooming towards a building. "Shit! _Shit! _SHIT! _SHIT! SHIT!"_ Leo screamed, trying to gain control of his rogue vehicle. But it all flopped. Without thinking, Leo kicked open the door, and fell out. As his body hit the pavement, a jolt of pain ran through his body. _OWWW!_

Lifting his head, Leo noticed the others lying crumpled on the ground around him. So, they'd followed his example.  
>As for the limo...<br>_BOOOM! _ The explosion was the answer.  
>Out of the smoke, like a scene from a cheesy horror movie, the Hydra emerged. Before he could register what was happening, he saw a dark haired figure run towards it, a familiar pistol in hand.<br>_Erica…_

She grabbed his arm, dragging him behind her. The others simply trailed behind. "What are you doing? Are you MAD bro?" he yelled.  
>Erica continued charging the thing – still dragging Leo. "Hercules" she panted "defeated Hyd-d-ra with," pant "fire."<br>Leo stared at her stupidly. "So?"  
>"YOU have FIRE powers!" she said, rolling her eyes. Clarisse and Shane groaned at his stupidity. Funny, CALLIE didn't seem to be anywhere.<br>Leo nodded dumbly, still unsure, as he went into processing mode.  
>"Oh-OH!" he screamed, having finally figured it out. Erica rolled her eyes once more. She aimed her pistol towards the Hydra, aiming for the "feet." Clarisse pulled out her spear, and Shane pulled out his sword and shield. They all seemed to take a familiar stance, one Leo remembered from monster fighting class.<br>Oh, so it was distraction. WAIT.  
>"WAIT," Leo said "If you guys distract, who KILLS?"<br>They all looked at Leo.  
>CRAP.<p>

Clarisse charged, thrusting her spear in random places, picking all the Hydra's weak spots, while Shane stood in front of it, wielding his deadly blade, slicing its feet in the effort. As the duo went on, they moved in complete harmony. Clarisse slashed, while Shane distracted. Leo was mesmerized by the epic moment, until he felt someone nudge his shoulder.  
>"Fire time." Erica said.<br>Leo held up his hands, which were now engulfed in flames.

Erica stood behind the Hydra, as Leo stood beside her. "I-I-I'll cut off the tail, while you burn off the heads." she said in a squeaky/shaky voice.  
>Without a word, she ran up to the thing, and pulled out her knife. Slicing the tail off, she ran backwards, as the beast diverted its attention to her.<br>Oh no… THAT wasn't part of the plan.  
>The beats hissed, as it spat acid in her face. Erica screamed, as she dropped her knife, clutching her face in pain. She blindly ran backwards, as the beast chased her.<p>

Leo, his legs feeling like jell-o, ran up to the thing, sending a blast of flames towards its face – err, faces. Before the Hydra could sprout its new heads, Leo sent another blast of flames, reducing them to stumps.  
>That's how the game went. Clarisse and Shane distracted, while Leo shot flames. As he went on, Leo felt himself get tired. He was now struggling to keep his eyes open. Shaking his head, he went on.<br>That's when he realized – where was Erica?

Taking his chances as he sprouted more flames (great, he felt like a flower for saying that), Leo's hovered around – until they found Erica.  
>Her body lay crumpled by the wall, near the burning car. Her cuts and bruises were now multiplied by who knows how much. Suddenly, a chill ran down Leo's spine as he wondered…<br>WHO had done this?

He got his answer, when he heard the familiar clanking of metal. Spinning around as he shot a blast of flames, Leo's body collided with a fist. An IRON fist – literally. Clanking towards him was Mr. Tin Man. Leo groaned, as he ran a hand down his new souvenir – a bloody cut running down his face, identical to Erica's. He felt his eyes struggle to keep open, as he noticed Clarisse and Shane fighting against the Hydra. A bone-chilling cry rang in his ears, as his world fell into darkness…

**TONY'S P.O.V:  
><strong>Groggily opening his eyes, Tony half-expected himself to be tied up in a chair again. Guess what? He was right. Craning his neck, he found the other Avengers sitting beside him, bruises and cuts all over their faces. Normally, he wouldn't be struck by the gut wrenching sense of guilt he had right now. But this was no normal situation. The door suddenly opened, as Circe, Enchantress, and practically everyone whose head he wanted to rip off, walked into the room. 

Circe, as always, strode up to him. Her hands playfully stroked his face once more, her nails digging into his wounds.  
>"Having fun?" she purred. Tony responded, by gathering all the blood in his mouth, spitting into her face.<br>Circe growled, and her hands glowed that familiar light-saber red. She threw the blast at his face. Tony let out a scream of pain, as that face-peeling off sensation returned. A new scar added to his face. Enchantress raised her hands, and threw multiple blasts in different directions. The pain-stricken screams of the Avengers filled the air.  
>"Now," Circe smirked, "If this can't convince you not to act smart," she gestured towards the door. "This will."<p>

The Executioner walked in, with four sacks slung over his shoulder. A chill ran down Tony's spine, as he realized that they were limp bodies. The Executioner slammed three of the limp bodies on the floor, but kept on in his grasp. Grabbing it by the neck, Tony felt the chill in his spine run up and back down again.  
>It was Erica.<p>

Her face was bruised and bloodied, and even more scarred than he remembered. The gaping wound in her stomach seemed to have gotten deeper – wait, that was a spear sticking out of her stomach.  
>Circe playfully cackled, as she walked by the limp bodies on the floor. One of them, a Latino looking boy, lifted his head. A cut ran down his face, as blood oozed out. His face was bruised, and the scars appeared to be fresh. Circe bent down, and pulled up his curly black hair. "Oh look! You awake." her nails dug into his face. The boy screamed.<p>

Kicking his head like a soccer ball, Circe walked on towards the Executioner. The Executioner held Erica's throat, as he suffocated her. Circe, grinning, pulled out a chair, and the Executioner threw Erica's twitching body onto it. Circe grinned, while Enchantress snapped her fingers. Ropes appeared around Erica's body, suffocating her. Smirking, the Executioner slammed his axe into Erica's face.

"Time for some fun." Circe cackled.  
><strong><br>AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW, I AM DESPERATE YO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
>- NINJA DAUGHTER OF HERMES<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Avengers, P.J.O, or ANYTHING else in this story, besides my O.C's  
>Author's Note: Ola amigos - Please, Please, Please REVIEW PEOPLE!<strong>

**TONY'S P.O.V:  
><strong>Erica's screams filled the air, as she was suffocated by the ropes digging into her skin. The worst part?  
>There was nothing he could do about it. Nothing he could exchange for Erica to be let go. Nothing at all. All the Avengers were already here. Tony let out a scream, each time Erica did. Her pain was his pain, and the Masters of Evil had figured as much. They were trying to break him.<p>

Suddenly, Circe frowned – and snapped her fingers. The ropes around Erica stopped suffocating her. Enchantress motioned for her buddy, the Executioner, to come foreword. Tony felt a wave of confusion, as he walked up to Erica. I t wasn't until the Executioner got a grip on the spear still in Erica's stomach, that he understood. He balled his fists, as he pounded the weapon, and the spear in her stomach was plunged in deeper, causing Erica to scream even louder. Circe smirked, and snapped her fingers. The Executioner immediately yanked out the spear, causing an even louder scream to break out of Erica's lips.

The three kids, who had been captured along with Erica, sat in chairs alongside her. Their faces were bruised and bloody from when Circe had "fun" with them. One of them, a buff looking girl, gritted her teeth in anger.  
>"I'll get you for this you –" the next part involved a lot of words Tony didn't understand. It DID sound a lot like cussing. Circe merely smirked, as she violently slapped her face. The emo looking kid was already passed out from all the bleeding, while the Latino kid seemed to be in a sort of trance. He kept glancing around, as if devising a plan.<p>

Tony was snapped back to reality, by a blast to the face. He felt his entire body burning, as he twitched in pain, and screamed out in pain.  
>He'd just been blasted by lighting.<p>

The other Avengers were having their own torture fests, as Enchantress threw balls of fire into their faces. The electrocutions had caused more than half the team to pass out. As for Tony, it currently felt like his body was on fire from all those blasts of electricity.  
>Erica, on the other hand, was in the process of being electrocuted WHILE being suffocated by the ropes around her stomach wound. The ropes were now dripping wet, soaked a deep crimson from her blood. The blood was now dripping on the floor, a sight which made Tony want to hurl.<p>

The two kids were no exception. The conscious duo, was in the process of being flung against the wall violently, as they were now untied. The Latino lay crumpled on the floor twitching in pain, as he was electrocuted every five seconds. He had blood dripping out of his bloody mouth, and his shirt had blood stains on it. His scars had been reopened, and his bruises were now a deep shade of purple. He let out another scream, as the Executioner picked him up – and flung him into a wall. The Executioner slammed his axe against his limp body, and the boy let out a painful moan – signaling he was still alive.

The girls had tried to fight back, and had paid the price with the cut running across her face. Her body lay crumpled on the floor, and she was ignored. No point in torturing someone if they can't feel any pain.

Tony suddenly felt a familiar hand stroking his face. He let out a growl.  
>Circe.<br>He opened his mouth, to spit out a foul curse, but was cut off by another scream from Erica. He awkwardly craned his neck, only to see Erica, being suffocated by the ropes, her body twitching in pain, thanks to the electricity crackling around her body.

I wouldn't talk if I were you." Circe said, smiling sweetly. Ugh, it made Tony want to barf. She then proceeded to grabbing a crowbar – and slamming it against his face. Tony felt the sour taste of blood fill his mouth. The crowbar came back again, and again, smashing his face. He suddenly coughed – and felt his stomach churn. He had choked on his own blood. Spitting out the blood in his mouth, Tony felt his chest tighten, as if his lungs were being squeezed together by a rope on the inside. Each time the crowbar collided with his face, Tony felt more and more blood filling his mouth. No matter how many times he spit the gruesome mixture of blood and saliva out of his mouth, there was always more in his mouth.

Circe suddenly stopped, and threw the crowbar towards the Enchantress – who caught it. The sorceress slammed the crowbar against the limp body of the Latino boy, causing him to scream out in pain. His screams were in complete harmony with Erica, who was still being suffocated with her occasional doses of electricity. Enchantress kept on slamming the crowbar against the boy's body, as the boy screamed on. As the boy began to lift his head wearily, Tony felt a blast of sympathy, as the boy coughed out a mouthful of blood. There were even more bruises in his face, and his scars were a deep crimson, overflowing with blood.

His attention went to Erica, as he heard a familiar scream. He turned his neck, only to see Erica's neck in the grasp of the Executioner. Crimson Dynamo, who had been watching from afar, lazily lifted one of his heavy metal arms, blasting her. Erica let out a choked scream, as the Executioner began squeezing her throat. Her body now twitching, Erica began shaking, as she struggled to breathe.

Suddenly, the Executioner let out a cry, as he released Erica from his death grip. He heard a loud crunch, as Erica's limp body hit the ground. The Executioner's arm seemed to be glowing red. Tony suddenly realized that it was FIRE.

The Executioner's arm was on fire. Wildly flapping his arm, he put out the flames, and growled. Turning around, he shot a death glare at the limp body of the Latino kid. Walking towards him, he grabbed the boy's neck, and slammed his body against the floor. Tony heard a loud crunch from the boy's body, and flinched.  
>He knew from experience how much that shit hurt.<p>

The boy let out a moan, as the Executioner picked up the crowbar, and began beating the boy. The boy let out a loud scream of pain, and moaned as the Executioner continued slamming the crowbar against his body. He was clearly too exhausted to even scream anymore. The boy then starts letting out heavy breath each time the crowbar collides with his body. He is now drained of all energy. But the Executioner keeps on hitting him.

"STOP!" Circe shrieks, a playful desperation in her voice, like someone has stolen her toy. "I can't have any fun if he's dead! Strap him to the chair."  
>The Executioner gives her an awkward glance, as he slams the crowbar into the boys face. The boy coughs out another mouthful of blood.<br>Of course, he can't take her orders.

Enchantress reluctantly snaps her fingers, and the Executioner drops the crowbar. Tony feels his stomach churn, as he realize it is dripping wet with the boy's blood. The boy lets out a moan, as the Executioner lazily grabs his body, and throws it into a chair. Metal cuffs shoot out, locking his ankles and wrists. The boy jerks his wrist, but a look of surprise morphs on his face. Circe walks up to him, playfully running her hand through the boy's curly hair. "Won't work sweetheart." she hisses, tapping a metal cuff. "They're magic, and are unable to let fire survive. FIRE resistant." she lets out a laugh, as she sees a look of hope drain from the boy's face.

A loud thump is heard, as a body is thrown into the chair alongside Leo. It's Erica.  
>Her eyes are now closed, but her heavy breathing tells Tony she's alive. Circe then waves her hands, as Enchantress snaps her fingers. Tony's world falls into darkness…<p>

**ERICA'S P.O.V:  
><strong>Wearily opening her eyes, Erica notices she is no longer in the warehouse. She feels an awkward feeling around her stab wound. Looking down, she realizes she is no longer tied up in a chair.

The room is white, and in front of her, cuffed to metal evil scientist beds that stand up – are the Avengers and Leo, Shane and Clarisse.  
>And her dad.<p>

Shakily getting up, Erica's legs feel like jell-o. She falls over from the weakness in her legs.  
>She so tired.<br>So damn tired…

She feels her eyes drop, but she shakes her head.  
>NO.<br>She has to set the others free first. Shakily setting a hand on her chair, Erica pulls herself up. She stumbles, but keeps her balance. Walking towards her friends and family, she notices a pistol on the table. Filled with curiosity, she picks it up.  
>The TV behind her blares to life, causing her to jump, and drop the gun. Picking it up, she spins around – only to see the Masters of Evil, and Circe on screen.<p>

"Here's the thing sweetie," Circe cackles. "I'll let a couple of you go – IF you play a game."  
>Erica's heart drops as Circe says the word GAME.<br>"That pretty gun has only ONE bullet," Circe continues "and there are the Avengers, those three losers, and you." Erica's heart begins pounding, as she realizes the objection of the game.

"There is NO way out of here; my magic can assure you that." Circe says grinning. "Here's the thing: Shoot one Avenger, and all the half-bloods go free. Shoot one half-blood, and all the Avengers go free. Shoot your Daddy, and YOU go free. Shoot yourself," Erica's blood runs cold  
>"And everyone goes free. You only have fifteen minutes to decide who to use that bullet on. If you don't shoot anyone within fifteen minute, a bomb goes off, killing all of you pathetic morons." Circe laughs, as the screen fades to darkness.<p>

Erica stares in confusion at the pistol in her hand, and sadly stares into her dad's eyes. His eyes are filled with tears.  
>She however, has one question in mind.<br>Who does she kill?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I AM DESPERATE PEOPLE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: D**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Avengers, P.J.O, or ANYTHING else in this story, besides my O.C's  
>Author's Note: Ola amigos - Please, Please, Please REVIEW PEOPLE!<p>

ERICA'S P.O.V:

Erica stared in confusion at the pistol imprisoned in her shaky hand.  
>Tears began to form in her eyes, as she slumped against the wall hugging her knees, shaking.<br>_Who was she supposed to kill?_

"Shoot me." a shaky, yet familiar voice croaked. Erica lifted her head, which she had wrapped in her arms.  
>The voice?<br>It belonged to her dad.

Pure desperation was written all over his face, as his eyes held a pleading look.  
>Erica felt numb for a moment, her lips unable to move, as if they'd been frozen together by the blood in her mouth. (I don't know if blood can freeze, just go with it.)<br>She felt her lips break apart, after what felt like an eternity.  
>"No," she said, her voice hollow. "I-I-I <em>can't<em>."

"Well you _have to_." her dad croaked back "That's the only way you're coming out alive." "Shoot me then." croaked another familiar voice. Leo. As her gaze fell upon him, Erica felt the urge to hurl. The bruises decorating his face had now multiplied, and there were now bruises _covering _his face. They were now an angry red, and were swelling like oversized marshmallows. The cuts on his face were red and a bloody deep shade of a (red) rose.

"Just shoot me." Leo croaked his voice shaky. Erica suddenly realized he was on the verge of tears. Scratch that. One had already rolled down his cheek.  
>"No one really needs me," Leo continued, his voice hollow. "So just get rid of me."<br>Erica opened her mouth to respond – but got cut off by Leo.  
>"I'm fine with it, really." Leo said, even though his voice said otherwise.<br>"Leo, I _can't _kill you." Erica said her voice shaky. She bit her lip, as she tried to choke down a sob. The taste of blood soon filled her mouth. She hadn't realized she had been biting on her lip so hard.

She couldn't kill Leo. Not now, not EVER. As much as she hated to admit it, Leo was one of the first REAL friends Erica had ever had. She couldn't kill him, and lose him. She couldn't.  
>"Kill me then." insisted Clarisse."That way the others go free."<br>"NO, shoot ME." insisted Tony.  
>"Dude, just KILL me, and get it over with." Leo insisted.<p>

And so it went. Soon the Avengers began speaking up, insisting that Erica shoot them. Pretty soon, everyone began fighting over who was going to die. Erica held her head in her hands as she began shaking. The arguing continued, as no one seemed to notice. Suddenly, something inside her snapped  
>"STOP IT!" she screamed, hugging her knees, as her head was squeezed in between her arms. "STOP IT!" she screamed. Her voice seemed to cut through the arguing like a sharp blade, silencing all the noise.<p>

She shakily stood up. Her gaze locked with Leo's. His eyes widened, as he realized what she was about to do. He opened his mouth to protest, but instead, a scream escaped his lips.  
>Time seemed to stand still. Her eyes meeting her dad's, Erica held up the pistol, and held it against her temple. His eyes widened, as he let out a scream. Tears began running down her cheeks.<br>"Bye Daddy. Love you." she creaked, her voice shaky.  
>And she pulled the trigger.<p>

**TONY'S P.O.V:  
><strong>Tony let out a scream, as the bullet lodged itself into Erica's forehead. Deep pools of blood gushed out of her body, as she crumpled to the floor. He began screaming wildly, as a mixture of sweat and tears (not SEAT NICOLE) ran down his face.  
>His daughter was dead.<br>His little girl was DEAD.

Struggling wildly, he tried to break free of the metal which bound him to his bed. The result was nothing. Suddenly, he fell out.  
>WHAT THE?<br>Somehow, the metal binding his body to the chair had sipped back into its sheath. Scrambling to his feet, Tony ran up to Erica's motionless body and cradled her head in his arms. Her eyes were closed, and her body was cold as stone.  
>He felt a tear slide down his cheek.<br>She was gone.

**CICRE'S P.O.V: **  
>Circe let out a scream of outrage, as she stared into her crystal ball. She slammed her fist onto the table, causing the others to flinch.<br>"That STUPID child pf Eris!" she screamed "NOW how do I get her mother imprisoned! My BAIT just decided to play HERO and DIE like a PATHETIC LOSER!"

"Calm down, would you dear," a voice hissed from the shadows. Circe flinched.  
>No, no, no.<br>"You're early." she said shakily to her patron. (No, it isn't GAIA)  
>"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to be killing you." the voice rasped, cackling. "The doors of death are still open love. Which means…?"<br>She could still bring the little witch back!  
>Filled with glee, Circe turned to her patron.<br>But Prometheus was gone.

**ERICA'S P.O.V: **  
>Death had never felt so serene.<br>As she crumpled to the floor, Erica felt her body chill, and go cold.  
>She felt herself float up, and as she did, she stared back down at another version of herself. This Erica had blood oozing out of her forehead, and lay crumpled on the floor. Her head was cradled in the arms of a sobbing Tony. He seemed to be shaking and held onto her body tightly, hugging it as if it would help bring her back.<p>

Someone, Shane seemed to be muttering something in Greek. Erica somehow recognized it as a blessing for a safe passing to the Underworld. Shane slipped a large golden coin into her pocket.  
>She floated on.<p>

She suddenly found herself in front of a very familiar sign.  
>The Hollywood sign.<br>Suddenly, a man with salt and pepper hair was at her side. He held a familiar symbol of power in his hand.  
>"Hermes." Erica said bluntly. She remembered reading in class about how Hermes guided the dead to the Underworld. "So, I guess I really am dead." she said sadly, staring down at her feet.<p>

Hermes nodded sadly. His eyes were actually filled with sorrow. He held out a hand, and Erica grasped his arm.  
>"Hold on tight kid." he said. The god held a familiar sparkle in his eyes. She felt a pang in her chest.<br>It reminded her of her dad.

Erica felt herself move at lightning fast speed, and resisted the urge to scream. It felt like her face was peeling of.  
>When the sensation finally ended, Erica found herself in front of a waiting desk. "I've gotta go now kid." Hermes said, starting to glow. Erica held onto his arm tightly.<br>"NO! Don't leave me here I'm – " Erica stopped talking. She was afraid of death. She didn't want to go through this process alone.

Hermes gave Erica a hard look.  
>Erica flinched, expecting him the incinerate her.<br>Instead, he hugged her. "It'll be alright." he said soothingly.  
>Erica suddenly felt her arms close around empty space.<br>He was gone.

The ride in Charon's ferry had Erica scared to death. She expected him to go all Scream on her, but he simply held out one withered hand. Shaking, Erica gave him the drachma Shane had slipped into her pocket.

As she stepped out of the boat, she was herded into a large room. The cries from the Fields of Torment filled her ears.  
>Five judges sat in front of her.<br>She was in the Fields of Judgment

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW, AND (SPOILER) ERICA WILL COME BACK FROM THE UNDERWORLD! PLEASE REVIEW YO!**.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN: D

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Avengers, P.J.O, or ANYTHING else in this story, besides my O.C's  
>Author's Note: Ola amigos - Please, Please, Please REVIEW PEOPLE!<br>ERICA'S P.O.V:

Erica stared in awe, at the five ghastly figures sitting above her. The entire room was structured like a courtroom – only there were five judges. They were each figures she recognized – from history books.

They each seemed to be holographic projections, their bodies transparent, as if they were made of smoke. Self-consciously looking at her arms, Erica realized that was exactly how SHE looked.

One of them caught her eye. He wore a black domino mask, and a sad smile tugged at his lips.  
>It was Bucky, Captain America's old sidekick from WW2.<br>Every kid knew the story of how Cap' and Bucky had won the war – or helped – and sacrificed their lives. Only, it turned out Bucky was the only one who had died.  
>Noticing Erica staring at him, Bucky gave a sad smile, and waved.<br>His form suddenly rippled, and disappeared for a moment. Then it flickered back on.

A frown passed over Bucky's face as he stared in confusion at his arm. The same was happening to the other judges.  
>The gray room suddenly began to glow with a golden light. Screams echoed in the distance from the fields of torment.<br>Erica suddenly bent over in pain. There was a pain stricken sensation in her gut. Her transparent form began flickering like a candle, like she might disappear any moment. It was like she was back in the warehouse, being suffocated by the ropes. This feeling was much worse than her death.  
>It was more painful.<p>

Suddenly, Erica felt herself black out…

Letting out a gasp, Erica found herself back where she was standing, in front of the judges. Only there were now twelve.  
>Twelve new judges.<p>

They each had an aura of pure power surrounding them – wait were they GLOWING?

With a shudder, Erica felt her ghostly form flicker once more.  
>Her new judges were the Twelve Olympians.<p>

TONY'S P.O.V:  
>Shaking, Tony held the limp, cold body in his arms, still kneeling.<br>NO.  
>This WASN'T happening.<br>This couldn't be real.  
>Tony realized he was tears streaming down his face. He didn't care. He felt himself crying for the first time in years. It was like the day his parents had gotten into the car crash.<br>Only much worse.

No matter how much he frantically searched for a pulse on Erica's wrist, there was none. Despite knowing the outcome on each try, he kept on trying to find any signs of her still being alive.  
>Of course there was none.<p>

He felt someone, put a hand on his shoulder.  
>He looked up to meet the gaze of Cap'. Cap' helped pull Tony to his feet, despite the fact that he refused to move. Feeling like a zombie, Tony was herded to the chair where Erica had once sat – before she died.<p>

As Tony sat on the chair, he held his head in his shaky hands, his head bent down low. Heck, his entire body was shaking.  
>Did he mention the fact that he was still sobbing hysterically?<p>

The others remained silent, and proceeded to finding a way out of their prison.

Tony suddenly felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He looked up to meet the gaze of the Latino kid. Behind him stood the buff looking girl, and the emo kid, his arm slung over the girl's shoulder. He looked pretty dead (forgive the pun) but at least he was alive.  
>The trio all held grim looks on their faces.<br>"Uh, Mr. Stark," the boy nervously twiddled his thumbs. "We have something to tell you. It's about Erica and her uh mom…"

ERICA'S P.O.V:

Erica felt her entire form radiate from the energy coming of the immortal beings which sat in front of her.  
>In the witness box, sat a woman with dark hair, pale skin, and violet eyes – much like her own.<br>It was her mother.  
>An aura of red and purple, streaked with golden, surrounded the goddess. She wore battle armor, and was sitting next to a glowing figure. His aura was completely golden.<br>It was Apollo.

A familiar figure walked up to the judges, who sat up high above Erica. It was like those seats in the Coliseum.  
>It was Hermes.<p>

"Hermes, I see you have volunteered to be the lawyer for this _child_." a man with a white beard boomed.  
>It was Zeus.<br>Despite the hostility in the god's voice, Hermes didn't even flinch. Instead, his eyes hardened with a determination.  
>"I don't see WHAT wrong the kid has done in life Father." Apollo said, his voice filled with the very determination which lay in Hermes's eyes. He held his hand to his temple, squinting his eyes as if seeing something. "As far as I see, she's lived a fine life. She doesn't need a trial. And considering her death, I believe she deserves –"<p>

"That is enough Apollo." Zeus cut his son off. "_I _will decide her fate. You are only here to provide evidence about her life. Nothing else. You will have no part in the decision over her death sentence."  
><span>"Uh, Lord Zeus?" Erica squeaked "No disrespect or anything – but WHY are YOU running my trial? What about the five judges which were here earlier?"  
>Zeus's face hardened, and his scowl grew even deeper (if possible) and he glared at Erica. "Because of your <em>mother<em>." he said, his voice growing even more hostile "you and your siblings have been nothing but trouble and destruction!"

Erica flinched, and noticed Eris do the same. "I say she gets the fields of punishment." Zeus continued, his nostrils flaring.  
>A woman with dark hair sitting beside Zeus scowled. "I say she gets Asphodel – if not Elysium. She sacrificed her life for family – that means something Husband."<br>Zeus scowled at the woman – at Hera, but said nothing.  
>Suddenly, mist (the foggy kind) swirled in a ribbon like manner. Once more, that painful feeling returned.<p>

Had she still been alive, Erica would have bursted into flames at the sight of a god's true form. But now, all she felt was intense pain.  
>When the pain finally disintegrated, Erica mustered the courage to open her eyes.<br>She found herself staring at three old women all holding – was that a giant sock?  
>One of the women gave her a hard look. Suddenly, a jolt of memories raced through her head. She watched her entire life – only it didn't end here. She saw herself getting married, growing old. She even saw herself die as an old woman in the arms of a man with the same wrinkly face.<br>Erica gasped as she was brought back to the present.  
>That's when she realized who the women were.<br>They were the Three Fates.

**TONY'S P.O.V:  
><strong>Tony still couldn't believe it. So he had apparently managed to hook up with a goddess, have a kid with a goddess – and not know?  
>"You've GOT to be kidding me." he said, clutching his face. If he had known, maybe, just maybe he could have protected Erica somehow.<br>Oh who was he kidding.  
>He would have failed anyways.<p>

"So, what's this _camp _all about?" he asked curiously – his eyes still fixed on Erica's body, which he currently had in his arms. Even though she was dead, he had refused to part with her, so Black Panther had to drag her body over to him. The emo kid opened his mouth to explain – but got cut off by another question."Wait," he said slowly "if the Greek gods are real – then isn't the Underworld real?" the hope leaked out of his voice.

The emo kid sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry – not an option."  
>And all his hope was crushed. Once again, the tears began streaming down his face. But Tony didn't care.<br>Not now.  
>All he wanted now was a breathing Erica.<p>

The kid suddenly flinched – as if something had happened. "I think there IS an option now." he said. His eyes were now stony. "What are you willing to do for your daughter?" he asked.

**ERICA'S P.O.V:  
><strong>In complete harmony, the trio of creepy old women walked casually up to Zeus.  
>"Father," they rasped in harmony "she is to live."<br>Hades immediately bolted up. "I believe you are forgetting that I –"  
>"WE have forgotten nothing uncle." they rasped "Someone has tampered with her fate. She was to die only after this."<br>"Who do you suggest daughters?" Zeus's loud voice boomed. "WHO did this? And what are we to do with this _problem?_" Zeus looked at Erica with disgust as he said the last part.

So much for LOVING grandfather.

The wrinkled faces of the three Fates smiled – a creepy sight. "Ah that is not our place to tell." they rasped "But as Hades said – this is the Underworld. A soul can not simply be allowed to escape – unless under special circumstances." they looked at Hades as they said this. The god flinched.

"Which is why we believe there is to be an exchange." the Fates continued.  
>Hades bolted up once more. "What do you mean?" he scowled.<br>"A life for a life. A soul for a soul. Someone to sacrifice their life for this child." The fates grimly looked at Erica. "The son of death is currently negotiating. You will have your soul soon."  
>Erica had a feeling she knew who would be willing to be that exchange.<br>Her dad.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? ANY CRITISISM? REVIEW PLEASE! I AM DESPERATE! CRITISISM I ENCOURAGE! **


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY: D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Avengers, P.J.O, or ANYTHING else in this story, besides my O.C's  
>Author's Note: Ola amigos - Please, Please, Please REVIEW PEOPLE!<br>TONY'S P.O.V:  
><strong>It took him a couple of moments to fully register _what_ the kid – who he now knew as Shane – had said. "I-I-I'll do it." he said, shakily, still staring at Erica's limp body in his arms. Shane nodded – and then flinched. "She-she-she doesn't agree with your decision." he pressed his fingers to his temple. "Actually, she doesn't want _anyone _to volunteer." he grimly said. Tony felt an intense blast of guilt. She didn't want him wasting HIS life? What about hers? "Tell her I DON'T care." he said shakily, getting up. "I'm going to trade places with her. There's nothing she can do to stop me." ****

Tony grabbed the spear lying on the floor – the spear which had once been buried in Erica's stomach. It still had dried blood on it. Closing his eyes, he lifted the spear, ready to run it through his arc-reactor.

A blood chilling scream hit his ears. Spinning around, he saw the crumpled body of Shane lying on the floor. Blood pooled everywhere around him, and his eyes were rolled into his head. Tony felt his stomach flip twice, as he saw the kid's head lying next to his body.  
>Shane's head rolled on the floor – severed from his body.<p>

A cackle came from the doorway, and Circe, Enchantress, and the Masters of Evil emerged from the Shadows. Tony desperately tried stabbing himself again, to die and save Erica while he still had the chance – but his spear disintegrated in his hands.  
>No.<br>"Too late." Circe smirked. "Can't save your little princess now sweetheart, eh? Now it's MY turn." She smirked, and snapped her fingers.

**ERICA'S P.O.V:**

A scream echoed in the distance, as a loud gust of wind filled the room.  
>Wait – that wasn't right. Even though she'd only been dead for like – what <em>two<em> hours? – Erica knew that there was NO wind (or air for that matter) in the Underworld. The breeze entered the room, carried by a gray mist. Once it had dissolved, she found herself staring at – Shane?

"I thought I told you I didn't want any volunteers!" she screamed angrily. Great, now she felt all guilty. She HATED feeling guilty. Shane the ghost rolled his eyes at this. "Gee, like I had a _choice_! Those little bad guys apparently decided to make a move and SLICE_ OFF MY HEAD!_" ghost Shane was literally vibrating from all his anger, his form rippling. "Besides, your dad was going to die anyways – until I apparently took his place." Shane's voice now had a hint of warmth in it – but he refused to show it. But the look in his eyes had her convinced. But if he was taking her dad's place…  
>"What do you mean by taking my dad's place?" Erica asked curiously. She, of course knew the answer, but still had the urge to confirm her suspicions.<br>"Isn't it obvious?" Shane threw his transparent arms up in the air, looking like an angel (a really gothic one, okay a _dark angel_) – minus the wings. "I'm here to trade places with you."

**TONY'S P.O.V:** **  
><strong>Tony doubled over in pain, as a gut wrenching sensation ran through his body. It felt like his insides were being flipped – or _ripped - _inside out. Almost as if needles were jabbing him on the inside – and sticking out. Gasping for air, he crumpled to the floor in pain, on his knees, clutching his stomach. Letting out a shaky breath, he coughed and choked on something hot and sticky rising in his throat. Letting out a cough, a he was rewarded by a mouthful of blood sputtering out of his mouth. Ugh, he _hated _it when that happened. Always left a nasty taste in his mouth.

The sensation continued, his insides screaming, as blood pooled out of his mouth each time he coughed – gasping for air. His hands immediately flew to his throat, as he felt a choking sensation. Locking his hands around his throat, he desperately tried to get a gulp of air. Circe smirked, and in the background, Tony could hear the painful screams of the other Avengers.

As well as the two kids.  
>No, that was just WRONG.<p>

People didn't just HURT defenseless (okay, so maybe they could kick ass, but they weren't in the condition at the moment) and get away with it.  
>Thor seemed to agree.<p>

Grabbing hold of his hammer, he swung it towards the sorceress in rage – only to have it stop in mid-air. Confusion flickered across the god's face. Circe smirked, as the hammer was flung BACK towards him, sending him plummeting into a wall. Thor's body crackled with lightning, as he tried flying back up – but he crashed to the floor, in pain. Like Tony, he was bent over in pain, clenching his stomach. "You're not the only god here darling." Circe smirked "Well technically, I'm a goddess," she said smirking, running a hand through her hair. "But you know what I mean." she said, stroking his face. Enchantress growled in the distance. "Hands off you filthy _Greek_." she hissed, her hands on fire.

Circe pouted in a playful manner – a look Tony had seen on many of the various models he had been _friends _with. Walking up to enchantress, she flicked her wrist – the flames on Enchantress's hands dissolved. A look of surprise morphed onto Enchantress's face. Flicking her wrist once more, Circe sent Enchantress to her knees. The sorceress had her hands locked around her throat, while her body was bent over in pain. "That," Circe hissed, "was a warning, and a reminder that _I _am the one in charge." Circe jerked her wrist, and Enchantress shakily rose to her feet, staring daggers at the goddess. Still, she remained silent, and said nothing. It was still kind of obvious how much she wanted her dead.

Tony's attention was brought back to himself, when the pain level on the scale rose higher. He clenched his stomach, as a chill ran down his spine. He felt his eyes water, and something hot and sticky run down his face. He cautiously touched his face, and stared in horror at the liquid running down the side of his face.  
>It was blood.<br>His EYES were _bleeding_.

He stared harder at his hands – no it wasn't blood. It was sweat.  
>Or was it?<br>All the sleepless nights were finally making their mark, as Tony, twitching in pain, stared in confusion at his hands. He coughed out another mouthful of blood, and finally crumpled to the floor in pain, panting heavily. He felt the spots dance across his vision, as he felt himself lose focus…

Circe flinched, as if something had happened, and snapped her fingers. The gut wrenching sensation was pulled to a halt. Exhausted, and too tired to even move, Tony lay there on the floor, his body frozen. Besides, he had a plan…

Circe sighed, as if her game had just been ruined. "He says he doesn't want me to kill you – or anyone else in the room. Ugh, it makes everything so _boring_. And now that the girl is gone, we have no way of keeping her here – as she is gone. But that idiot still thinks we should keep," she slammed the crowbar in her hand onto Tony's limp body "you here." Tony only moaned, too tired to even scream anymore.

Daintily stepping over Tony's body, Circe walked towards the door, the others following her. Enchantress stayed behind, as the other masters of Evil exited the room. She gave Circe a murderous glare, and the two sorceresses left the room.  
>Letting out a groan, Tony tried stumbling to his feet. He was rewarded by falling flat on his face. He was so tired, he could almost feel himself drifting off to sleep…<br>he shook his head.  
>No.<p>

He couldn't give up so easily. But then a thought struck him. WHY should he even try anymore? His only reason to fight was gone. Erica was GONE. So why even try? Even if he got out alive, and beat the bad guys – who would he have to come back to? Who did he have to live for? He didn't have anyone to fight for – so why fight?

**ERICA'S P.O.V:**  
>Erica simply stared at Shane, a dumbfounded expression creeping up on her face. It took her a minute to have the information processed by her brain. "You-you-you'd really do that for me?" she asked. It had never occurred to her that Shane would actually think of her as a friend – let alone trade his soul for her. Shane rolled his eyes, trying to act all tuff – but Erica saw straight through his act. "I'm <em>already<em> dead – aren't I?" the sarcasm was dripping in his voice, but there was kindness sprinkled on top. "This may hurt a bit." One of the gods's said. Her voice held a kind tone. Spinning around – Erica's eyes met her mother's. Eris was smiling, but Erica saw her pain. It was hard not to see how her dad had fallen for her. Sure, she was pretty and all – but it was her personality. Hades growled, as if Erica were a nuisance, and waved his hand.

Erica felt her ghostly form shoot up at lightning speed, out of the Hall of Judgment, and out the Underworld. Her insides screamed from the pace she was traveling at, it felt like her face was peeling off. Suddenly, the sensation ended, and Erica felt herself enter a very familiar room. Her dad's bloody body lay broken on the floor, while the other Avengers lay bloodied on the floor alongside him. Clarisse lay in her chair, panting heavily. Erica's heart ran a relay race upon seeing Leo. He was in an even worse condition then before. His shirt was torn and had blood dripping on it, and his hair was singed. His bruises had swollen to almost twice their size.

Tony let out a moan, as he tried to rise to his feet. He shakily stood up. His limp body bent over like a straw, due to fatigue, and he crashed to the floor. Letting out a moan, he lifted his bruised face, and coughed out a mouthful of blood.

Suddenly, Erica felt her ghostly figure shimmer, as she felt herself fade away…

Gasping, Erica panted heavily, and found herself on the floor. Wait – what?  
>Her hands flew to her face – but this time they didn't pass through.<br>She was alive.

Bolting up, she tried to sit up, and stand.  
>She fell over.<br>Ugh, she'd forgotten what a bad condition her body was in. Tony seemed to notice her, and tears welled behind his eyes. "What the?"  
>"Shane exchanged souls with me." Erica said shakily, stumbling to her feet. She shakily walked towards her dad. "I guess it worked."<br>Tony shakily got to his feet, but stumbled over. Erica caught him, and grabbed hold of his shoulders. Of course, he was only inches away from the floor. She wasn't exactly capable of helping a grown man get to his feet. Tony smirked at this, and shakily stood up. "Not that strong yet Air." he said, but his bloody mouth made it look gruesome. "It'll take a while to be like your old man." he paused for a moment, as realization flickered across his face. "Well, not that I'm OLD."

Erica laughed, but was cut short by the bone crushing hug her dad attacked her with. He held on tightly, not letting go. Something wet trickled onto the back of her neck, and her hair. It took her a split second to realize that they were tears. Instead of protesting, she returned the gesture. The two simply sat there for a minute, holding onto each other. Suddenly, a loud crash emerged from behind them. The embrace got cut short, as Erica spun around. In the doorway, stood a dark haired figure. He wore a suit, and a fedora sat on his head. His eyes were solid gold. "Hello," he said "I see we have a family reunion. Well child, how about you meet Uncle Prometheus." he said, but his eyes held a cautious look.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! IT SHOWS THAT YOU CARE, AND THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ MY STORY! CRITISISM I ENCOURAGE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:  
>NINJA: YO Jarvis, mind doing the disclaimer for me?<br>JARVIS: It would be my pleasure Miss. Ninja.  
>NINJA: (Grins in a psychotic manner)<br>JARVIS: Ninja Daughter of Hermes does not own P.J.O, Avengers, or anything else in this story – except her OC's. Now, let us join the Avengers for a batch of cookies and pizza, while skydiving…**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
><strong>  
><span>**ERICA'S P.O.V:  
><strong>Erica fought the urge to get up and wipe off the annoying smirk adorning the villain's face.  
>Wipe off the smirk with a knife.<br>Along with a good deal of his face.**  
><strong>

He walked towards them, slowly, as he chuckled silently to himself. His hand reached out towards Tony's limp body – but was caught in the grasp of Erica's. "_Don't touch him." _ She hissed, protectively raising a fist. Blood trickled down her face – and into her mouth. Casually (well, as casual as possible) she spat out the mouthful of blood, and resisted the urge to wipe her mouth. Ugh, even if it was HER blood, it tasted horrible. The hot, sticky substance stuck like peanut butter in her mouth – only with a foul taste.  
>The uncomfortable sensation got the better of her, as Erica released her fist, and quickly wiped her mouth.<p>

Prometheus seemed to notice (okay, so maybe it was obvious) and chuckled again. He flicked his wrist, and Erica flinched.  
>Only, nothing came.<br>A loud crash was heard from behind, and a pain stricken moan broke the silence. Snapping her eyes open, Erica spun around, to see Tony's crumpled form lying against the wall, heavily panting.

"I think you've got it all wrong sweetheart." Prometheus smirked, lowering his fedora so it covered his eyes. "It's not the Avenger that I want. Why would I ever hurt him? Why, I've always have had humanity's _best _interest at heart. Why hurt one of its protectors?" he pulled out a golden staff and pointed it towards Erica's chest. "It's only the threats I abolish." a spark ran down the golden staff, tracing the swirl designs. Erica only stared, a dumbfounded expression on her face, as the message sunk in.  
><em>She was a threat. A threat to humanity.<br>But why?_

Shortly after her discovery, the spark began swirling around the staff, breaking Erica's detective moment. The spark grew larger, enveloping the staff, and rose into the air.  
>It took less than a second for it to come into contact with Erica's body.<br>The scream escaped her lips, even before she had time to register the pain.  
>It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Even her death paled in comparison to the pain she was experiencing right now. It felt like her body had been thrown into a huge bonfire – while being electrocuted in a pool of water. Pure horror flooded her soul, as Erica felt her skin peel off. No, wait those were just scars. Her old scars becoming fresh, new cuts.<p>

Erica's body began shaking, and vibrating as the blasts continued. She felt the sweats run down her face, blending with the blood, creating an even more unpleasant feeling. Letting out an even louder scream, she began vibrating from the blasts of power aimed at her. Suddenly, the blasts were silenced, as she caught sight of Prometheus set down his staff.  
>Panting heavily, Erica choked on a mouthful of blood, and felt a hot substance run up her throat. Bending over in pain, she let out the vomit which had risen in her throat.<br>Only, it wasn't vomit.  
>It was in fact blood.<p>

The sight of the pools of blood flowing out of her mouth made Erica nauseous, which of course made her throw up even more of her blood. Panting, she crumpled to the floor in pain, as her entire body began humming from the blasts of the rapid doses of electricity that had hit her. Prometheus chuckled darkly, and slammed his staff against Erica's face. Pulling up a handful of her hair, he lifted her head, so she could meet his gaze.

"I can't just kill you, now can I?" he mused, grinning, his smile spreading from ear to ear. His hand brushed against her cheek, a loving gesture Erica remembered from Tony when she was small each time she did something "cute". Only this time it was filled with amusement.  
>A loud growl emerged from behind. "Hands <em>off <em>buddy." Tony growled, lifting his bloody face. "I'm warning you." he spat out a mouthful of blood, a scrawl forming on his bruised face.  
>Prometheus did that annoying sound people did when faking disapproval, and shook his head. "Oh I hate it when I have to eliminate one of my children for the safety for the others." Prometheus said sadly, still staring at Erica's face in that weird psychotic manner.<p>

That caught Erica off guard, and Tony seemed to take the hint as well. "What, you're trying to say SHE'S the dangerous one?" he hissed. His voice shaking with anger, anger that Erica had never heard before.

**TONY'S P.O.V:**

He stared in disbelief, as Prometheus smirked, as if he were a little KID who had just understood the simplest thing in the world. "Those _chaos spawn_ have always been signs of trouble. One of the reasons Eris rarely ever has children." Prometheus shook his head, as if Erica were a nuisance. Okay, so now Tony really wanted to rip this guy's head off now. No body was going to call HIS kid a nuisance – and get away with it. "Might as well take care of the problem now." the villain sighed, looking genuinely hurt by what he was about to do.

"Yeah, I kind of think we're gonna have to rain on your parade PAL." a voice hissed.  
>Standing in the doorway, was a blond haired figure. Thick curls fell all over his face, and a scrawl sat on his face. If he had been given wings and have his hair straightened. He could've passed for the X-man Angel. "Apollo, my boy, what are you doing here?" Prometheus casually gripped Erica's hair, causing her to flinch. Unless she recognized the Apollo dude. "She's NOT a threat." Apollo hissed, his voice trembling with anger. "I can guarantee you that; her life will not threaten mankind. I kindly suggest you let her go, unless you want to be locked up in Tarturas along with 'Gramps." Apollo began glowing with a golden light, causing Tony to lift a frail arm to cover his face.<p>

Prometheus remained unfazed, even after the light had died away. Instead, he smiled again, and flicked his wrist, raising Erica's limp body into the air. "Yes, well, I believe you've forgotten how many of your children Eris's spawn had killed in the Trojan War. Or in WW2 to be more recent. How about that Titan war we had last summer – ay?"  
>Something flickered across Apollo's eyes.<br>Pain.

Grinning even more at the god's reaction, Prometheus clenched his fingers into a fist. Erica screamed out in pain, as her body fell to the floor. She began curling up into a ball, twitching in pain. "Hey, that doesn't mean she deserves to die!" Apollo hissed, his voice shaking with anger. He suddenly lifted a golden hand, and touched Prometheus's forehead. The villain let out a scream, as Apollo's hand glowed a deep golden color.  
>Suddenly, the glow dissolved, and Prometheus, panting heavily stared at Erica. "So, it's true," he said slowly, appearing ashamed. "She-she-she meant no harm. Surely Lord Zeus would forgive –"<br>"GET LOST." Apollo hissed angrily, trembling with anger. Prometheus flinched, and dissolved in a golden light, causing Tony to lift an arm to cover his eyes once more.

"I showed him her life, how she would live if she were spared." Apollo said, lifting a hand towards Tony. A jolt of pain shot up his arm. "How she would've been ANYTHING but a threat. You can try standing up now." Tony nodded, fazed by the Olympian in front of him – and found that all his pain had vanished. Along with his wounds. "Look, I wasn't supposed to help – we're not really allowed to help heroes, so just try to keep this secret. Alright?" Urgency filled his golden eyes. Tony nodded like a zombie. Apollo waved a hand, lazily healing the others. "Besides, she's got an important role to play, if half-bloods are going to survive. I can't tell you more, but I can help you get back." He waved a hand again, and a golden light enveloped everyone in the room…

**ERICA'S P.O.V  
><strong>Opening her eyes, Erica found her in the mess hall, standing in the middle of the Hermes cabin's pepperoni pizza. Looking around, she noticed Leo beside her, Clarisse behind him. Did she mention the fact that they were ALL on the pizza?  
>Chiron cleared his throat, and galloped towards them. Erica felt her cheeks turn red, as she noticed her hand was held tightly in someone else's.<br>Leo's. 

"I-I-I can explain." she said shakily…  
>And so she told the tale of their quest.<p>

_A month later…  
><em>As Happy drove into the familiar area, Eric felt her dad's hand clasped tightly around hers. "Hey, I'll visit as much as I can." she said, staring into his eyes.  
>Even though it had been a month since their imprisonment, they both hadn't quite recovered. Tony had immediately decided to send Erica to camp, for her safety. Pepper, as one might guess, had flipped out, when let out on the secret. That's when Tony had decided to make her shut up, by finally working up the guts to kiss her. They were now happily dating. Although it was a stupid way to confess his love for her.<p>

The scars had faded, but the mental impact was still there. As the days went by, Erica found herself spending more and more time with her dad, trying to act a bodyguard almost. Tony, she had noticed, was trying to do the same. Almost daily, people would catch a glimpse of the familiar red and yellow form of Iron Man, fly over Erica's school, the mall – everywhere she went.

"Hey, we're here." Happy announced, driving up to the familiar hill. Tony tightened his grip on Erica, as if not wanting to let her go. But she was going to protect him – rather than herself. And the only way to accomplish that was to be at Camp. As the car skidded to a stop, Erica kicked the limo door open, and grabbed her suitcase. A hand fell on her shoulder. Turning around Erica was engulfed into a bone crushing hug from Happy. "I'll miss you kid." he said shakily. "Happy -can-not- breathe!" Erica gasped, panting for air. Happy released her, and wiped a stray tear.  
>"I hate allergies." he hissed.<p>

Erica smiled to herself. Happy didn't HAVE any allergies. Spinning around, she wrapped her arms around her dad, trying to stop the tears. Of course, this only made Happy bawl even louder. "Happy shut up or I gonna fire you!" Tony hissed angrily, trying not to cry himself. He opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off, after Erica broke the hug she was giving Tony, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll IM you – I promise. Just when Pepper's not around. She'll go all Uncle Fury with all her questions." Erica smirked, as she thought of her overprotective "mom".  
>Happy bawled EVEN louder in the background. "HAPPY SHUT UP!" Tony snapped.<p>

Smiling sadly, Erica gave one last hug to her dad, and ran up to Thalia's tree. Turning around, she waved sadly, her dad exchanging the gesture. She ran on.

_A week later…_

Running hard, Erica frantically tried to find Leo. Okay, so maybe she was paranoid about the rumors of the Argo II leaving today, but he WAS one of the first ACTUAL friends she had ever had. If that STUPID ELF thought he was gonna leave WITHOUT telling HER, oh boy he was wrong!

Running on, she found her target.  
>The Hephaestus cabin.<br>Kicking the door open, Erica ran in – only to find Leo packing his bag. "Oh he-hey-hey Air." Leo twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Listen I forgot to tell you I was leaving so…"  
>Erica punched him, sending him plummeting to the ground. Clarisse had been training her one on one, and the training was FINALLY paying off.<p>

Shakily getting up, Leo flinched, seemingly prepared to meet his fellow former quest leader's wrath. Erica began swearing at him, in language so foul, Pepper would've stuffed her mouth with soap, and left it there for a week.  
>Pure fear flooded Leo's face, as she began violently shaking his shoulders. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GUYS WERE LEAVING!" she screeched, transforming into the She-Hulk. Leo's face turned paper white, and he desperately leaned forward – and his lips crushed against hers.<p>

It took her a split second to realize – he was kissing her. Desperately raising a hand, she punched him again. "OW! What was THAT for?" Leo screamed, rubbing his jaw, slowly getting up. "YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!" Erica screeched. "Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Leo raised his arms over his head, and closed his eyes. Erica raised her fists, ready to punch him. Instead, she found her lips crush against his.

Suddenly, the door flew open. "Hey, Leo I just – OH MY GODS!" Travis stood in the doorway, his hands over his mouth, a horror movie expression adorning his face.  
>"We were looking at blueprints." Leo said dumbly, breaking away. Travis raised an eyebrow in a <em>"seriously bro? are you mad bro? are you well?" <em>expression.  
>Before anyone had the chance to speak, a loud explosion shook, causing the entire cabin to shake. Running outside, the trio all jumped over the broken helicopter wings lying in front of the doorway.<p>

WHAT THE?

Helicopters ran all around, and men and women in black uniforms were everywhere -  
>battling half-bloods.<br>Cassie from the Hermes cabin ran by, and grabbed Travis's arm. "RUN!" she screamed "They're taking all of us!" she tugged on his arm.

In the midst of all the chaos stood a familiar figure.  
>Nick Fury.<p>

**HEY, HI, AND HELLO! THIS STORY IS DONE BRO! IF U ARE INTESTED, U CAN READ THE BLOOPERS/DELETED SCENES I WILL BE ADDING TO THE STORY! IF NOT – I WILL BE PUTTING UP AN ABRIDGED SEQUEL THAT U CAN WAIT FOR! PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG U!  
>NINJA DAUGHTER OF HERMES.<strong>


	22. DELETED SCENES

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING – EXCEPT MY OC'S!**

**DELETED SCENES:**

SCENE#1:

It was August, and Tony was at the mall, shopping with Erica. Pepper had managed to escape the hyper monster (who just so happened to be hyped up on coffee – courtesy of Tony's stupidity for giving her "breakfast") by somehow managing to have meeting to attend – without Tony. As the walked on, Tony tried his best not to flip from Erica's tantrums. Every minute or so, they'd pass by a new toy on sale, and Erica would run up to it, and press her face against the window. It would take him millennia to drag her away from the toy – only to repeat the process again. What was even more aggravating was the fact that he STILL hadn't found a store that sold backpacks – backpacks that were small enough to FIT Erica. It wasn't until he'd worked up the brains to ask the hot chick near the grocery section where he could find a bag for a little girl.

So here he was, standing in front of a pile of kiddy's backpacks. Make that SUPERHERO backpacks. Smirking to himself, he plucked an Iron Man bag off the shelf, and turned towards Erica. "How about this one?" he asked, his voice taking a pleading tone. Erica simply stared at him, a look of disgust flooding her face, as she shook her head. "No!" she whined, stomping on the floor like The Hulk. "Iron Man's not cool! Everyone's going to make fun of me!" her face turned the EXACT color of Pepper's hair.

Tony, on the other hand, couldn't believe the humiliation. His own _daughter _thought he was a wimp! Okay, Nick always thought poorly of him (not to mention Clint and his jokes) – but Erica? THAT was a new low. His jaw dropped. "B-but he has cool blaster things! Aren't those cool?" he threw his hands in the air, as if he were currently wearing the suit, and ready to blast someone just for show. Erica defiantly shook her head. "Bad guys are ALWAYS picking on him!" she shot back. "He's too weak!"  
>Tony's jaw dropped once more. His daughter thought he was weak. This couldn't be happening. What was the world coming to?<p>

He was snapped back to reality from the overjoyed shrieking coming from Erica. Who knew that such a tiny person could sound like a helium air balloon? Spinning around, he looked down to see Erica jumping up and down wildly holding – a WASP backpack? On what planet was JANET a better role model than him? "Wait – you think WASP is better than Iron Man?" Tony stuttered in disbelief, grabbing hold of a nearby chair trying to get a grip on reality. This couldn't be happening. He had just gotten picked over the most immature member of his team. Growling to himself, he stumbled like a zombie with Erica, to pay for the bag he loathed.

As they walked towards the exit doors, Tony suddenly felt something grab his leg. Looking down, he saw Erica jumping up and down wildly. "I've gotta GO!" she screeched, he hands fluttering around her. "Go where?" he asked dumbly.  
>"I gotta go-go!" Erica screamed.<p>

Tony's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. Grabbing onto Erica's hand, he began making his way towards the men's washroom. Erica immediately stopped walking once she became aware of the destination. She defiantly sat on the floor. "No!" she screeched, while Tony continued dragging her. "I don't wanna go there!"  
>"Why not?" Tony asked, confused. She DID know she couldn't go in the ladies with him – right?<br>"It's dirty!" Erica stomped on the ground, making a twisted face. "No it'll be clean princess I promise!" Tony said, crossing his fingers behind his back. Even he wasn't that stupid.  
>"That's what you said last time!" Erica fired back at him.<br>"No, it'll be different – I swear!" Tony threw his hands up in the air to emphasize his point.  
>"It's the same one from last time!" her face began turning red from frustration, as she began screaming. People began giving them weird looks as they stopped to watch. A couple even pulled out their cameras. Tony hung his head down in shame, in defeat, as he followed Erica to the ladies'.<p>

Standing outside the stall, Tony listened in awkward silence, to the sound of Erica singing a random nursery rhyme – or at least that's what it sounded like.  
>A woman suddenly kicked open the door of the washroom, and her jaw dropped the moment her eyes met Tony's. She let out a blood curling scream.<p>

SCENE#2: (At the X-Mansion)

It was Christmas, and the mansion was bustling with activity. All the Avengers were over – including Nick, Logan, Peter, and of course the people who LIVED there. Logan sat near the fire, hugging a bottle of his favorite drink, while muttering about how much he hated kids – while Erica sat on the table behind him, braiding his hair. Armed with tiny ponytails, hairclips, make-up, and glitter glue, the four-year old had talked Logan into letting her give him a make-over.

Turns out Wolverine was the only one who hadn't brought a present for Erica, and she had somehow managed to make him feel guilty about it. So, he had made the mistake of asking the kid what she wanted – and here the guy was, having been stripped of his dignity while being given a makeover by a four-year old.  
>Logan's eyes began to flutter, as he began to get tired. He closed his weary eyes, as the annoying sounds of laughter rang around the room. Yeah, it was SO funny seeing him get a make-over. Suddenly, he felt a small hand slam against his face, as he let out a grunt. Opening his eyes, he found them gazing into a pair of deep violet ones. Letting out a scream, he let out his claws, and lodged them into the nearest target he could find.<p>

Snapping back to reality, the X-Man realized he had his claws buried deep into the make-up kit the kid had been holding. Her lower lip began to quiver, as she began shaking. "Aw crap." Logan muttered. He then looked around cautiously. Luckily, everyone seemed to have disappeared. Otherwise the redhead would've gone all Momma Bear on him for saying "crap" in front of a four year old. As if it was much of a deal. Kid needs to learn some day or another – so why not NOW? He was brought back to reality, when he noticed the kid's eyes. Tears were welling behind them.  
>Big tears began running down her cheeks as she began to cry.<p>

"Hey kid." Logan said, trembling with fear. There was nothing in the world that he feared – except maybe an enraged Pepper. If she found about this incident….  
>Erica looked up at him, and began to cry harder.<br>Not sure of what to do, Logan brought his claws back in, as he stared at Erica crying. He didn't exactly know HOW to deal with kids. "Give me Magneto any day." Logan mumbled, thinking out loud. That was until an idea popped into his head. "Hey, how about I take out for a snowball fight?" Logan asked, desperation creeping up in his voice, as he noticed the piles of snow outside.

It wasn't until the kid stared at him, that Logan realized how stupid he sounded.  
>"Okay, I guess not." he mumbled. He then grabbed her now filled with claw markspunctures make-up kit. "Uh, continue make-over?"  
>To his relief, the kid nodded, still shaking. Wiping her tears away, she did something which would always continue to baffle him. She gave him a hug. "Do the claws hurt you?" she asked, her voice filled with wonder. Wait – THAT'S why she was crying? Not his reaction, but because she thought he was in pain?<p>

Hours after his torture was complete, Logan stumbled into the dining room, Erica on his back (taking a piggy-back ride) as everyone stared in silence. Laughing with glee, Erica slipped off his back, and hurried into Tony's lap. "Uh, what just –"  
>"SHUT UP STARK." Logan cut Tony off as calmly as possible, as he slipped into a seat beside the Professor. Tony chuckled anyways, and Clint held up his camera mockingly. "This is priceless! Make-over and piggy-back ride – oh Logan you are a dead man." The Professor gave Logan a warning look as Logan held up his claws half-an inch away from Clint's camera.<br>"Fine." he grumbled, slipping his claws back in.

Suddenly, Erica slipped off Tony's lap, and ran up to Logan. Tugging on his leg, she stared at him with those deep violet eyes that seemed to gaze deep into his soul. "What?" Logan growled – softness evident in his voice. Erica patted the little French-braids on his head.  
>"You look pretty." she said proudly, stroking his cheek. Everyone tried to contain their muffled laughter – Tony's the loudest. Even the Professor was trying hard not to laugh.<br>Much to everyone's surprise, the X-man said nothing, even as Erica slid into his lap.

Hours after dinner, Tony chuckled silently to himself, as he scooped a sleeping Erica away from her sleeping place near the fire – within Logan's arms. The X-Man let out a grunt in his sleep, as if he'd felt someone take the child away from him. Smirking, Tony took the opportunity, and pulled out his cell-phone. Snapping a couple of shots, he slipped the cell-phone back into his pocket, and slung Erica over his shoulder. Oh those pictures were going to come in handy.  
>How did Logan look – you ask? He had tiny French braids all over his head, smeared lipstick over his face, eyeliner and eye shadow over his eyes, and glitter glue acting as blush. He did look fabulous.<p>

Scene # 3 (at home):

"Okay, so we're going to be entering the house soon – so BEHAVE." Erica hissed, while glaring at Leo.  
>"What?" the Latino raised his hands up in mock innocence. "Why are you looking at me? Clarisse is here to!"<br>Erica shook her head; she opened the door to the mansion. "Pepper and Dad are still getting used to the concept of Greek gods being real – so for the LOVE of Zeus DON'T do anything stupid."  
>Clarisse glared at Leo as Erica said this.<p>

Pepper had gotten all paranoid upon learning about Erica's friends – and the demigod concept – so being paranoid Pepper, she had decided to have them come over, so she could make sure they weren't part of a cult or anything. Cautiously walking into the house, Erica hurried into the living room, Leo and Clarisse trailing behind. Once again, she turned towards her crazy boyfriend. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she began to lecture him again. "Leo, my friend I am BEGGING you to refrain from doing ANYTHING _remotely _STUPID!" she shook his shoulders to emphasize her point, as her paranoid side took over.

"No need to get physical with him." a voice chuckled from the doorway.  
>Erica released her grip on Leo, her hands in the air – pure horror written all over her face. Tony walked into, followed by a paranoid looking Pepper. Erica glared at her father murderously.<br>"REALLY Dad?"  
>Tony's head bobbed up and down.<p>

Leo immediately ran up to Tony, and began shaking his hand wildly. "HEY Mr. Stark! NICE TO MEET YOU! I'M A HUGE FAN OF YOURS! YOU KNOW YOUR'RE LIKE MY IDOL MAN! EACH TIME I SCREW UP ON THE ARGO II – I THINK HMM, WHAT WOULD MR. STARK DO? THEN I FIX IT! O.M.G THIS IS SOOO COOL! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH? CAN YOU TEACH ME A COUPLE OF TRICKS ON BUILDING STUFF? OOH, DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?"

Tony simply stood there, trying to comprehend WHAT the crazy Latino had just said.  
>Erica face-palmed.<p>

Tony's jaw dropped, as he tried to form a sentence. "Kid" he said calmly "You have issues."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
